The Blood Pirates
by Death's General
Summary: After the Pirate King Monkey D Luffy's death the Marines start to increase their hold on the new generations piracy. So can a rookie pirate crew take on the world government while trying to accomplish their goals. An Oc story.
1. The end and start of a Era

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

Logue town. It was an Island everyone Pirate, Marine or simple villager no matter how old or young knew because it was the place first Pirate King Gold Roger or as he was really known as Gol D Roger was born and died.

And to day it was about to be the place where the second Pirate King Monkey D Luffy would die aswell.

The whole entire town watched in respected silence, utter awe and slight fear as the 28-year-old Pirate King with wild black hair the reaches his upper back, fair skin, black eyes and a noticeable small scar under his right eye walked to the execution platform with two Marine officers walking along side him making sure he didn't try to escape.

Luffy stopped and glanced down at his sea stone cuffs that enabled him to use his devil fruit powers.

_Man the Marines have gotten really strong in the last couple of years _Luffy though as he tested the strength of the sea stone handcuffs with a small grin as they didn't shatter or at least crack.

"Keep Moving!" The Marine officer with a scruffy beard shouted as he slammed the butt of his rifle into Luffy's back making him stumble forward before he continued walking.

Brook and Franky the Musician and Shipwright of the Strawhats thought if Luffy was going to die he should die wearing his best outfit so he is wearing the same formal attire he wore when he defeated the golden lion Shiki.

A gust of wind blew his infamous strawhat of his head and in front of four ten year old children. Two boys and two girls.

One boy's eyes are a peculiar shade of aquamarine mixed with emerald that are only enhanced by the dark bag under his eyes, short spiky white hair that covers most of his head while simultaneously sticking up and slightly to the left giving him a lazy bed head look, pale skin and is wearing a dark purple shirt, grey shorts, brown boots and carrying a katana with a red handle, flower-shaped guard and inside a black sheath and wrapped around his body with a red ribbon.

The other boy who picked up the Strawhat has dark skin, light green eyes, black short wild hair that reaches his neck and is wearing a black shirt, dark brown shorts and brown sandals.

One girl as dark red hair that reaches her upper back, dark red eyes to match, fair skin and is wearing a dark black dress and shoes.

And the other girl has black hair tied into a long ponytail, light green eyes, dark skin and is wearing a dark blue shirt, black trousers and white shoes.

The four kids stared in utter awe at the Strawhat before the dark skinned boy picked it up.

"Uh Mister Pirate King you dropped your hat" The dark skin boy said nervously as he was talking to the Pirate King who walked back over to them bent down took his hat away from the boy before he shocked everyone when he put his strawhat on the young boy's head which was too big for him so it covered the upper half of his head but didn't hide the huge smile of joy on his face.

"Keep it I don't need it anymore where I'm going" Luffy said with a small chuckle before he walked to the execution platform with a confident grin on his face.

"Thank you Mister Pirate King!" The Dark skinned boy shouted before the other kids grinned at the fact their friend was wearing the infamous strawhat.

Luffy and the two Marine guards started to ascend the steps to the execution platform before he reached the top walked to the center and sat down cross legged before the two Marine officer pulled out their straight swords and held them in X formation in front of Luffy's head.

"Pirate King, Monkey D Luffy you and your crew have done multiply offensives to the world Government over the years and would gladly prosecute you all accordingly but since we cannot locate the rest of your crew we ask you to give up their location and in return you and your crew will be taken to Impel down and put in level five" One of the Marine officer said which made Luffy laugh and turn to face the Marine and stuck his tongue out which made the children laugh while everyone else sweat dropped at the fact the powerful Pirate King was acting like a kid during his own execution.

"You Marines must be completely Idiots if you think I'll give up my crew just because you ask" Luffy said with a grin which made the Marine officers glare at him before they raised their swords ready to end his life.

"Don't kill him yet he hasn't told us where he hid the treasure!" A middle age man shouted which made the Marine officers glare at him while everyone else began to murmur.

"Shut the hell up!" The Marine officers shouted as they were ordered not to let the same thing Gol D Roger did repeat itself.

"Where did you hide your treasure Pirate King!?" The middle-aged man shouted so his question question could ring through out the town square which made everyone including the four children hush their comments and small talk before they watched Luffy who lost the smile on his face and formed a small grin which the Marines saw.

"I said shut up or I'll throw you into a jail cell!" A Marine officer threatened as he pointed his sword at the middle-aged man while a large grin formed on Luffy's face.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE ONE PIECE!" The middle-aged man shouted out which got a loud roar of agreement from everyone included the four children before everyone was chanting "One Piece!" over and over again which made the Luffy gain a large grin.

"You want my treasure?" Luffy asked the sea of villagers. His voice caused everyone to stop chanting and the two Marine officers to point their swords at his throat but that didn't faze him at all."Since you guys demand it you can have it. I had my fun finding and hiding it"

"Shut up you filthy Pirate!" The other Marine officer snarled as they raised their swords and swung it towards Luffy's neck but what shocked everyone was the Marine officers suddenly went flying back as something exploded against their chest.

"Thanks Usopp!" Luffy shouted as he glanced at a building a couple of miles away to see his crew who are wearing black cloaks "Where was I?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the said and gained a look of utter concentration which you could tell since he face was going red.

"You was telling us about the One Piece!" All the villagers shouted in annoyance while the kids laugh at Luffy's forgetfulness.

"Oh Yeah!" Luffy laughed "I left all my treasure in that one place!" Luffy announced with a loud shout and a fierce grin on his face. "Now all of you lot have to do is search the whole world for it!"

Both Marine officers grunted in pain and stood up before they glared at Luffy as they thrust their swords towards his chest.

"I'm sorry you guys!" Luffy shouted with a large smirk on his face as he stared at his Nakama who each had a different emotion on their face. Zoro had a hard look on his face, Sanji had a sad look in his eyes as he exhaled smoke, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Brook and Franky were all crying their eyes out and Robin and a serious look on her face but a few tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes "But I died!"

**_STAB! _**

The two Marine officer's swords pierced through Luffy's chest but more accurately his heart which made his whole body go limp while Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. But the one thing that shocked everyone **– **even his Nakama was the large grin still on Luffy's dead face.

The sea of villagers cheered as they had found out the location of the Pirate King's treasure while two Marines officers glared at Luffy's dead corpse as they knew he had just ignited the spark of Piracy to the new Era just like the previous Pirate King did before him.

The Strawhats stared at their Captain's dead body before they got of the roof and went inside the Gol D Roger tavern to plan how they'll take their Captain's body back and the four children ran off back to their hideout.

**_(12 Years Later)_**

Twelve years passed since the death of the second Pirate King's death and their were two ships at the Logue town docks.

One ship is small dark red ship with a single mast, a Jolly Roger with a skull and cross-bones that was dripping blood and a snarling cyclops head as the figurine head. The other ship next to it is small aswell but is dark orange, with one mast, a Jolly Roger of a skull and cross-bones made out of Titanium and a growling tiger made out of Titanium as well which was the figurine head for that ship.

On the dark red ship there are two males aboard.

One is around twenty-two years of age and is standing at 5,10. He has a peculiar shade of aquamarine mixed with emerald, dark bags under his eyes, medium length white hair that covers most of his head while simultaneously sticking up and slightly to the left giving him a lazy bed head look.

He has thin aristocratic features with high cheekbones and a slender jaw along with pale skin. He is wearing a thick red designer coat with a white dress shirt hidden underneath and a black silk scarf wrapped around his neck, black dress pants are loose bordering on baggy, black expensive dress shoes and has a katana with a red handle, flower-shaped guard, inside a black sheath and attached to his waist by a red ribbon.

The other person is around the same age as the first male and has dark skin, light green eyes scanning the ship for anything wrong, black wild hair that reaches his shoulders is wearing a black dress shirt, a ring on each thumb, a white waist coat, grey jeans which are tucked into black boots and the second Pirate King's infamous strawhat on his head.

"So Nathan do you think we have everything we need?" The white-haired man asked as he watched the green-eyed man put another barrel full of rum aboard their ship with a smile.

"Of course we do, You worry too much Faust" Nathan said as he patted the white-haired man on his back which made him let out a irritated sigh before walking over to the anchor.

"Well one of us has to worry about these things or we would have never been able to get this ship in the first place" Faust said with small grin as he pulled up the anchor.

"And that's why I am glad you choose to be my first mate and swordsman" Nathan said with a laugh as he checked the sails for any tares.

"Hey Morons!" A Petite women on the orange ship shouted which got Faust and Nathan attention. The woman has black hair with a Titanium rose in it that was holding her long ponytail together, light green eyes that glared at Nathan, a Titanium tiger eye earring in her left ear and is wearing a dark green tank top, black and green cameo trousers, black steel toed boots, black fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles and a grey over coat.

"What do you want?, we're trying to get ready for departure" Nathan said with a irritated sigh as this was taking longer than he thought.

"I just wanted to say that if you guys think that you'll get to the one piece first then your Strawhat might be one a little too tight" The black haired woman said which made Nathan glare at her as he adjusted his hat.

"Janet can't you say anything nice to your brother?" A curvaceous women said as she walked next to Janet . She has dark red hair that reaches her lower back, dark red eyes to match, fair skin, red lipstick and is wearing a black kimono with red flower petals, wooden sandals and has two Katanas attached to her waist.

"Don't worry Alex it's just some friendly insults" Janet said to Alex with a smirk which made Alex sigh.

"How about we make a bet then?" Nathan asked which peaked his sisters interest "The first one to find the one piece gets the losers treasure as a bonus" Nathan said as he waited for his sister reply.

"Why make a bet if you're gonna lose" Janet said which made Nathan growl "But I accept the bet anyway"

"Just stay safe you two" Alex said with a concerned look on her face as she stared at the two boys she called brothers while growing up.

"The same thing goes to you too" Faust said with the same level of concern as he stared at the two girls he called sister while growing up "And try to keep Janet out of trouble"

"I will, at least try to do the same with Nathan" Alex said with a laugh which made both brother and sister glare at their swordsmen.

"Well then the only thing left to say is may the best crew win" Nathan said as hopped onto his figurine head with a grin on his face.

"Yeah may my crew win" Janet said as she hopped onto her figurine head with a look that matched her brothers.

"Faust/Janet set the sail!" Both Captains ordered as the sat cross legged on their figurine heads.

"Yes Captain" Both Swordsman said with a small smile before they went to complete their task.

_Even though we're rivals don't do something stupid and get yourself killed _Both Nathan and Janet thought as they stared far out to sea_ because I don't want to find One Piece without you right behind or in ahead of me. _

Nathan and Janet thought as they glanced at each other with a concerned look on their faces before they quickly glared at each other and turned to face the wide open sea again.

Faust and Alex finished setting the sails which has their Jolly Rogers painted on them. A gust of wind jutted the ships forward and away from Logue town which both crew grin at the fact they were finally heading out to sea to achieve there dreams.

And with that both brother and sister set off in search of the great treasure One Piece with their best friends at their sides.

* * *

_**In the next chapter Nathan and Faust head to Iron town in search of a cook.**_


	2. Iron Town part 1

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

_**Iron Town Part One**_

Loud gargles and tired pants and aches disturbed the quietness that the sea had to offer because of the red ship that was sailing along in the wide sea.

"I thought..you said we had..everything we..needed.." Faust muttered in a weak, tired and annoyed tone as he and Nathan were sprawled out on the deck surrounded by crums of food while their stomachs grumbled.

"Well...I thought.. wrong...can't you..Just let it..go.." Nathan said with tired pants and he slowly turned his head towards Faust and gave him a large smile "But look at the bright side we can eat even more food since our stomachs are empty "

"I thought the bright side was the fact we haven't died from starvation yet" Faust said which made Nathan laugh as they sat up and saw a Island in the distance.

"Look there's an Island how about we go there and get some food in us before he restock on some more food and continue on our journey?" Nathan asked which made Faust smile.

"For once that's a plan of yours I actually like" Faust said as he stood up and steered the ship towards the Island.

* * *

After a few minutes of sailing they finally reached the docks of the Island. Faust let out a tired yawn while Nathan cracked his stiff neck before they hopped off the ship and tied it to the dock.

"Let's just hope this is enough to restock and get a decent meal" Nathan said as he patted the three small bags filled with beli.

"It better be" Faust said as he glanced at the Island to see that every single building was made out of iron and all of them were designed in different colors and shapes which impressed him because someone must have been creative enough to design all of those buildings.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you know where we can get something to eat and restock on food?" Nathan asked a woman with long orange hair who was walking past with a young girl holding her hand.

"Of course I can" The woman said with a caring smile as she stared up at the rather tall Nathan then Faust who walked over "Just leave the dock then take a left then you should see the food market area now if you go back keep going then take the second right you should see a tavern."

"Mama, That man has a cool hat!" The young girl, who has dark brown hair with a tint of orange which must be the mixture of both her parents said as she pointed at the Strawhat Nathan is wearing.

"Jessica! Don't be so rude." The woman scolded her daughter.

"It's okay Miss, and yes, it is a pretty cool hat isn't it?" Nathan said, as he took off the hat and held it in his hands. "A great man gave me this hat just before he died and I plan to honor him by keeping it safe." Nathan said as he span the hat around on his finger before he put it on his head with a smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The woman said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry about it ma'am, he died happy so it's okay." Nathan said as he remembered the late Pirate King saying he could keep his hat then seeing his life end at the public execution. "And thank you for the directions." Nathan said as he gave the woman and Jessica a small bow before he and Faust walked towards the dock exit.

_So he was the kid you gave your hat to Luffy? _The woman thought to herself as she stared at Nathan before she saw a ghostly image of the late Pirate King appear in the middle of Nathan and Faust with a large grin on his face._  
_

"Mama, are you okay?" Jessica asked as she stared up at mother who had tears falling down her face.

"Yes, I'm okay Jessica. I was just remembering a friend who's gone now." The woman said as she wiped the tears away before giving Jessica a huge smile. "Now, let's continue with our shopping spree which your father is paying for." The woman said with a cheeky smile which made Jessica giggle as the walked towards the town's clothing stores.

* * *

"So whose going where?" Faust asked as he stared at Nathan who was looking in the direction the woman gave them for the tavern which made Faust sigh with a small grin "Just go and order me something with warm milk I'll get the food"

"Alright just don't get lost or it's going to get cold" Nathan said as he took one of the bags of beli out of his pocket and threw it to a silently glaring Faust who caught it before they went to their decided location.

* * *

"This looks like the place." Nathan said as he stared at a dark yellow and red tavern with the sign, '_**Funky Iron Tavern!' **_written on it and walked inside.

Nathan glanced at the tavern patrons and saw that they were missing parts of the limbs. He didn't make any eye contact and walked straight up to the counter to see a muscular barmaid with brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes who still looking feminine despite her muscles.

"What can I get you, love?" The muscular barmaid asked as she stared up at Nathan and gave him a wink.

"Uh..H-how much food can I get for this?" Nathan stammered out with a slight blush in his cheeks as he removed one of the small bags of Beli from his pocket.

"You can get two meals with two medium cups of rum." The muscular barmaid told him.

"I'll have that but instead of two cups of rum can I have one rum and one with warm milk Please?" Nathan said asked he watched the barmaid nod her head before she pocketed the bag of Beli and turned around to face the small window. "Lucy. Serve up two meaty ones, a cup of rum and a cup of warm milk because we got ourselves a hungry one here!"

_**"Two meaty ones. a cup of rum and a cup of warm milk coming right up."** _A soothing female voice said from the small window which Nathan presume to be Lucy.

"So, you gotta name?" The muscular barmaid asked as she clutched Nathan's hand which nearly broke because of the pressure.

"Uh, it's Nathan. Nathan Darius." Nathan introduced himself as he removed his hand from the muscular barmaid's iron grip and gave her a small smile.

"Nathan, such a sweet name." The muscular barmaid said. "My name is Mary," Mary introduced herself as the door next to the window opened to reveal a woman with a petite figure who was holding a tray with two perfectly cooked steaks with salads in a beautiful design and two cups filled with warm milk and rum.

"Who ordered the two meaty ones. a cup of rum and a cup of warm milk?" The petite woman asked before Nathan put his hand up.

"I hope you enjoy the meal, Sir." The petite woman said with a sweet smile before she walked towards the door but Mary suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and stood her in front of Nathan.

"Lucy don't be in such a rush, business is slow today why don't you rest and talk to him?" Mary said as she pointed at Nathan who was eating one of the meals with a smile on his face. "Lucy, this is Nathan Darius. Nathan, this is Lucy Redford."

"Hello Lucy," Nathan said as he took another bite out of his meal and wiped his mouth with a napkin before he stared up at Lucy and saw that she had fair skin, sunlight blonde hair in a ponytail that stops at her shoulder while two fringes frame her face, dark blue eyes that are slightly enlarged by black framed glasses and soft lips with light pink lipstick on that turned into a smile.

She is wearing a dark blue checkered dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a white spotless apron with the word "lets cook" on it, dark brown trousers and black shoes.

"I must say Lucy this meal is the best thing I have ever tasted." Nathan said with large smile as he took another bite which made him groan in happiness before he took a swig of rum.

"Why aren't you eating the other one" Lucy asked as she pointed to the other set of food and warm milk.

"It's for my friend if he didn't get lost" Nathan said.

"Well I hope he hurries so he gets to taste my cooking aswell" Lucy said with smile as the door swung open to reveal a bunch of Marine officers that made all the fun energy leave the room but it didn't effect Nathan who continued to eat his meal.

* * *

"Now where are the food markets?" Faust asked himself as he stood in the middle of the street while people we're selling clothes and perfume. The orange-haired woman who gave them instructions stared at Faust in silent shock as he must have went the opposite way or forgot her instructions because he was far away from the food markets.

"What are you doing here?" The orange haired woman asked as she walked up to Faust who was looking around.

"I followed your instructions perfectly but I seem to be in the wrong area according to the clothes being sold and not food" Faust said as finished looking around and let out a tired yawn.

"Well you didn't follow my instructions perfectly or you wouldn't be here!" The woman shouted in annoyance as Faust reminded her of a certain green haired swordsman "Now listen very closely to what I'm saying" The orange-haired woman said as she gave Faust new instructions on how to get to the food market.

* * *

The group of Marines walked over to the counter while everyone shook with fear except for Nathan was sipping on his rum and Mary and Lucy who was staring at the Marines with a smile on their faces. A large cleaver suddenly embedded into the floorboards which made Nathan glance at the weapon before he took another bite out of his meal.

"It's time to pay up you two" A muscular and tall Marine officer with black messy hair, black eyes, a black goatee and a deep scar running down the left side of his face said as he glanced at Mary and Lucy. "You guys didn't pay the tax yesterday which was your first warning Mary" The black-haired Marine officer said as he rested his large cleaver against his shoulder and stared at Lucy "And your second one"

Lucy gained a look of fear on her face at what the Marine officer just said as she just like everyone else on the Island knew what happen when you get a second warning.

"Don't do this John it's not her fault business has been slow for the last couple of weeks" Mary said as she stared at the black-haired Marine officer.

"You know the rules, Mary, you have to pay no matter what no excuses" John said as he tightened his grip on his cleaver before he turned his head towards the other Marines and gave them a nod before two Marine officers walked around the counter and held Lucy against it and forced her left arm out**.**

"I'll give you everything I got today and give you the rest in a few days, Just don't punish Lucy!" Mary pleaded as she saw John shake his head so she went to punch one of the Marine officers but stopped inches from his head as another Marine officer pressed his pistol against her head.

"I only do this to remind her, you and everyone else in this Island what happens when you don't follow the world government instructions" John said as he swung his cleaver towards Lucy's arm.

"John don't!" Mary shouted as she watched John's cleaver fall closer towards Lucy's arm.

"What kind of punishment is this?" Nathan asked calmly as he took another bite out of his meal while he held the cleaver inches away from Lucy's arm with his free hand which shocked everyone. "I thought Marines were supposed to protect people not butcher them?"

_Why is he getting __involved?_ Lucy thought as she watched blood drip from Nathan's right hand and on to the counter.

"You dare interrupt a Marine procedure?" John asked as he glared at Nathan while he tried to pull his cleaver free but couldn't until Nathan let go which made John stumble back.

"What gives you the right to harm innocent people, especially ones who make great food?" Nathan asked with a growl of anger as he got out of his seat and got in John's face.

"He's standing up to the Bloody Butcher!" A woman with one arm said in shock as she stared at Nathan.

"He must be crazy!" A man with one leg said as he stared at the Marine officers who were glaring at Nathan.

"You must be new here if you're actually standing up to me like this?" John asked as he calmly as he stared Nathan more importantly his Strawhat.

"That's right now I'm only saying this once" Nathan said as he glanced at the Marine officers. "Leave this tavern before all of you get hurt."

"Is that so?" A thin yet muscular Marine officer who had knuckle dusters on said as he walked next to John and glared at Nathan "Captain, permission to show this person what happens when you mess with Marine Procedures?"

"Permission granted." John said as he sat down on a table and watched the Marine officer who was cracking his knuckles with a angry look on his face.

"Allow me to show you what happens when you get in the way of justice!" The thin Marine officer shouted before he threw a strong punch towards Nathan's face.

"You call hurting innocent people justice!" Nathan shouted back as he glared at the Marine officer before he caught his fist and easily flipped him over his shoulder and on to the counter which made he grunt in pain before Nathan punched his face in which made blood drip out of his nose.

Nathan released his hand which was now limp which made the Marine officer slide off the counter and on to the ground.

"I already took out one of you so unless the rest of you want to follow in his footsteps, I strongly suggest you leave now." Nathan told them while he turned his gaze to John who had a calm look on his face before he let out a annoyed sighed.

"Men go collect the other taxes then report it back to base and take Tony to the doc." John ordered before the Marine officers snapped to attention and picked up their knocked out friend and marched off to complete their given tasks. "Since you just attacked a fellow Marine officer on my watch you'll get one warning and since I don't like you the next time you cause trouble, I'll put you down is that clear?" John asked as he stared at Nathan.

"Crystal." Nathan just said as he stared back at the Marine captain.

"And you two," John said as he stared at the angry Mary and still frightened Lucy. "I'm giving you guys another chance. Don't make me regret it."

Mary just nodded her head.

"Oh, and one more thing." John said as he walked up to Nathan and stuck his hand out which Nathan grasped before they both started to squeeze tight while they had calm looks on their faces "Welcome to Iron Town."

"I appreciate the friendly welcome." Nathan said as he released his grip on John before he left the tavern.

"HE STOOD UP TO THE BLOODY BUTCHER AND LIVED!" The people in the bar shouted in shock at the fact someone talked backed to John without losing a limp.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Nathan asked as he stared at the Cook who had tears in her eyes but wiped them away.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lucy said as she gave Nathan as smile but he knew it was fake but he ignored it.

Why did you get involved?" Mary asked as they stared at Nathan who sat down in his seat.

"Because he had no right to harm Lucy or anybody in that way just to remind people the power the world government have" Nathan said as he finished his meal before Lucy put a glass full of rum in front of him.

Nathan gave her a small smile before he took two sips.

"Hey, do you have a place to stay for the night?" Lucy asked.

"No, I was planning on sleeping in my ship." Nathan said before Mary slapped him on his right shoulder which nearly dislocated on impact.

"Nonsense, You can just stay in one of my guest rooms for as long as you need." Mary said with a sweet smile as she failed to notice the look of pain Nathan was in as he clutched his right shoulder.

"What about my friend?" Nathan asked as he rubbed his right shoulder to sooth the pain.

"He can stay as well" Lucy said which made Nathan nod his head.

"Okay so how much is it for the rooms?" Nathan asked which got him another slap on the same shoulder by Mary.

"It's free of charge," Mary said as she again failed to notice the pain Nathan was in. "After all you saved Lucy, so it's the least we can do."

"You heard what John said if you don't pay," Nathan said "I saw a fish market before I came here; I'll just do some fishing and give you however much the owner decides to give me for the fish and I'll tell Faust what happen and he'll gladly help out."

"You're too kind to us" Mary said before she slapped Nathan in the same shoulder before she and Lucy walked away and began to serve the other customers and take orders.

"I knew being too nice would kill me someday," Nathan groaned to himself as he tried to fix his dislocated shoulder. _Lucy is such an amazing cook. Just after taking one bite out of that meal filled me up instantly._ Nathan thought to himself with a smile as picked up Faust meal and drink, left the tavern and sat outside. _I might ask her to join us._

"So Faust did you manage to find the food market?" Nathan asked as he saw Faust glancing around before he walked over.

"No this town is so confusion I kept getting lost despite everyone's help_"_ Faust said as a smirking Nathan handed him his meal to which he took a bite and smiled "This is some excellent food"

"it's good huh, if you want more food like that I'll ask the chef to join us tomorrow but right know we gotta get some jobs"

"Okay then you do that but why do we need to get jobs and why people talking about you" Faust said as he took a sip of milk.

"I'll tell you the whole thing on the way to the food market" Nathan said as they walked down the street while Nathan told him what happened in the tavern.

* * *

_**And that's the end of Iron Town Part One, did all of you have a friendly welcome?**_

_**In the next chapter, Nathan gets a second warning, Faust gets his first warning and Nathan gets to witness Lucy's skills in the kitchen. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	3. Iron Town part 2

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

_**Iron Town Part 2**_

The sound of someone chopping downstairs woke Nathan up and led him to the kitchen and immediately causing a small smirk on his face as he saw Lucy with a happy smile on her face as she skilfully diced up vegetables with one hand while she gracefully mixed batter in a bowl with the other hand.

Nathan continued to watch Lucy cook as she threw the chopped vegetables into the air and quickly caught them with the bowl and quickly stirred it before she span around and poured it all into a frying pan which instantly sizzled on contact.

After a few minutes of letting the batter sizzle it was golden brown on both sides which made Lucy smirk before she grabbed the pan and flipped the cooked batter into the air while she turned around and grabbed a plate and caught the cooked batter.

"So you made a pancake?" Nathan asked as he entered the kitchen which startled Lucy and made her drop the bottle of syrup but Nathan caught it and handed it back.

"Thanks and yeah I did" Lucy said as she poured the syrup over the pancake "do you want me to make you one?" Lucy asked.

"It's alright, I was planning on having toast." Nathan said as he looked around for bread.

"The bread is over there" Lucy said as she pointed at a cupboard. Nathan opened it and grinned when he saw the bread.

"What about your friend?" Lucy asked as Nathan but four slices of bread into the toaster.

"It's okay he always haves waffles for breakfast" Nathan said while Lucy nodded her head.

_**"After having her meal I'd love to have anything she makes" **_Faust said which made Lucy and Nathan both turn their heads towards the door to see Mary and Faust. "But since she ain't going to get paid for it I'll make my own breakfast"

"Okay then" Lucy said with a smile as she picked up a fork and took a bite out of her pancake before she left the kitchen and sat at a table while Nathan went to his room to change.

Mary made herself a cup of coffee and gave it a long sip before she sat down next to Lucy while Faust started to make himself some waffles.

* * *

"So Lucy, I have something I need to ask you," Nathan said as he took a bite out of his final slice of toast. "Do you want to be a part of my Pirate crew?"

"Your what?" Lucy asked as she and Mary stared at Nathan in slight shock.

"I said, do you want to be a part of my Pirate crew and become my Cook." Nathan said again as he took a sip of his black coffee.

"Wait a second hottie, if you're a Pirate then does that mean Faust is apart of your crew?" Mary asked as she glanced at Faust who nodded his head then Lucy who still had a look of shock on her face.

"That's right Faust is my swordsman and first mate and if Lucy decides to join she'll be my cook." Nathan said as he glanced at Lucy which made him chuckle at her shock face.

Faust and Nathan picked up their plates and cups and walked towards the kitchen before they began to clean them. "I'm not forcing her to join, she has the right to say no and if that happens to be her answer I'll accept it and leave before we cause anymore trouble with the Marines"

"Why do you want her to join your crew anyway?" Mary asked as she stared at Nathan and Faust who walked towards the tavern door.

"Because she has an amazing talent and passion for cooking that I'll probably never find anywhere else." Nathan said with a smile as he opened the door and left.

"Don't worry she should be snapping out of it in a couple of minutes or sooner" Faust said as he left the tavern.

"Your pirate crew!?" Lucy shouted in shock as she stared at an empty seats before the sound of someone chuckling made her look out of the window to see Nathan and Faust walk towards the docks to do some fishing.

"Did you hear what he just said? He wants me to join his pirate crew!" Lucy exclaimed as she turned to face Mary.

"I did and I think you should go with them." Mary said with a caring smile on her face as she finished her cup of coffee and ignored the shocked look Lucy was giving her.

"Put you need my help here or you won't be able to pay John's tax." Lucy protested which made Mary chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to pay John's tax without your help." Mary reassured as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen with Lucy following.

"And how will you be able to do that?" Lucy asked as she watched Mary pick up a kitchen knife and a tomato before she spun the tomato on her finger and quickly slashed the knife with blinding speed.

"Because you seem to forget who taught you everything you needed to know about cooking." Mary said with a grin before the tomato turned into a rose.

"Fine, but being a Pirate is dangerous." Lucy said before she gasped in shock as she could feel the cold steel of the kitchen Knife against her throat.

"You also seem to forget who taught you how to defend yourself." Mary said before she moved the knife away from Lucy's throat and twirled the knife before she threw it into the knife rack. "And besides I have a feeling Nathan and Faust will look out for you so go say yes to them before it's too late."

"Fine..." Lucy murmured before she wrapped her arms around Mary's neck and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for taking care of me all these years"

"Don't start with the tears kid, or you're going to make me start," Mary said as she wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist while tears started to roll down her face but she quickly wiped them away and released her hold on the young chef. "Since you're leaving I think it's about time I gave you this." Mary said before she left the kitchen and went to her room and soon came back with a thin black case.

"What's that?" Lucy asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I was going to give this to you when I handed the Tavern over to you." Mary said as she opened up the box to reveal a set of twin kitchen knives. The blades were made out of stainless steel and had a flowery pattern to them while the handles were dark blue with a white vine pattern going along them. But what made more tears start to form in Lucy's eyes again were the two names written on each handle in gold. _**Janet and Thomas**_

_Mom and Dad _Lucy thought with tears swelled up in her eyes as she remembered her deceased parents.

"But since you'll be leaving with Nathan and Faust I rather give them to you now and not years later" Mary said as she watched Lucy take the knives out, test their sharpness and weight which was perfect before she attach one to each side of her waist.

"Now go and show the everyone what it means to be a great Chef and make me and your parents proud" Mary said before Lucy enveloped her into another big hug which made Mary tousle Lucy's hair.

The Tavern door suddenly swung open to reveal a panting old man with one hand. "Mary…Lucy…come quick… That new guy and some other guy with white hair just assaulted Captain John's Lieutenant Commanders!"

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Both women shouted in shock as they sprinted out of the Tavern and followed the other villagers who were running towards the town square.

The reason Mary and Lucy were in shock was because they and everyone else knew that two Lieutenant Commanders rival the Demonic Commander Maria Kory and the Silent Solider Jason Haguro in combat.

* * *

Lucy and Mary got to the town square and shoved through the large crowd of villagers. They saw Nathan and Faust standing protectively in front of the old fisherman while they glared at the two Lieutenant Commanders in front of him.

"How dare you hit me!?" A muscular man who had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, a brown beard and a dark brown eye snarled at Nathan in anger as he rested his large iron mace against his shoulder and rubbed his bruised cheek.

"He must be the new guy Captain John told us about." A petite woman who had dark brown hair that reached her waist, dark brown eyes and dark red lipstick said as she rested her hand on the handle of her katana "And the other one must be his friend"

"Nathan, Faust!" Lucy shouted which made Nathan, Faust and the Two Lieutenant Commanders glance at her "I decided to join you guys"

"That's good to hear," Nathan said as a grin formed on his face while Faust smiled "Now how about you watch your Captain and First mate kick some Marine butt"

Lucy gave Nathan a nod and watched the situation continue with the rest of the villagers and Mary.

"You two are a Pirates?" The petite Commander asked as she glared at Nathan and Faust.

"That's right and we just ourselves a cook" Nathan said as he watched the muscular Lieutenant Commander tighten his grip on his mace while the petite Lieutenant Commander removed her pink sheath from her hip.

"Harriet, which one do you want?" The muscular Lieutenant Commander asked his sister.

"I'll take out the white-haired Pirate, Henry." Harriet said as she drew her katana and got into her sword stance. "You can have the arrogant strawhat wearing Pirate."

"You're too kind to me, sister." Henry said as he clutched his mace with both hands.

"So Faust you finally get a chance to practice sword techniques in real battle" Nathan said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Your right but I didn't want my first battle to be with such a disgraceful person" Faust said as he drew his Katana which had a dark red blade and got into his sword stance.

"How dare you call me disgraceful!" Harriet shouted as she sprinted towards Faust and thrust her sword towards his heart.

_Clank! _Faust blocked Harriet's sword with his own and locked them together before swung his sword down which sent Harriet's sword deep into the ground which allowed him to ram his elbow into her stomach which sent her skidding back a few feet.

Faust wasn't allowing her a moment's rest and sprinted towards her before he slashed his sword in a vertical motion but she rolled underneath it and kicked Faust's right leg which made him stumble and allowed Harriet to grab her sword and pulled it out before she span around and blocked Faust downwards slash.

They pushed against each other while they looked for a crack in the other one's defense.

* * *

Henry sprinted toward Nathan and swung his mace towards his face but missed as he ducked underneath before grunting in pain as Nathan sent three quick punches to his upper body before connecting a round house kick with the left side of his face which sent him stumbling back.

"That almost hurt." Henry said as he cracked his neck before he sprinted towards Nathan and swung his mace again but he dodged the attack and quickly smashed his left fist across Henry's face just as he punted Nathan in his chest which sent him flying off his feet and Henry stumbling to the side and slightly dazed.

Nathan quickly adjusted himself so he landed on his feet while Henry snapped out of his fazed state before they dashed towards each other and sent a barrage of powerful punches, deadly mace swings, and strong kicks at each other.

"You're strong for a Pirate." A slightly bloody and bruised Henry said as he quickly gave a bruised Nathan a gut punch which sent spit flying from his mouth and making him drop to one knee.

"And you're strong for a Marine" Nathan said back as he jumped up and swung his left knee to the side of Henry's head which sent him stumbling to the side. Nathan growled at the fact that he wasn't going down so he quickly dashed forward and sent quick rapid punches to his torso.

* * *

_Clank! _Faust blocked Harriet's vertical slash and other attacks but gasped in pain as she suddenly stabbed him in the stomach with a pocket knife then sent a flurry of slashes and a quick round house kick to his face which sent him tumbling back before he skidded to a stop while his blood oozed out of his multiply wounds.

"And you call yourself a swordsman" Harriet said as she walked over to Faust and kicked him onto his back "Any other swordsman would be able to take a simple stab to the gut and still continue fighting"

* * *

Nathan hopped back from Henry and watched him with calculating eyes as he dashed forward and leapt high into the sky.

"Mace Style: Bell Cracker Drop!" Henry roared as he swung his mace towards the top of Nathan's head while he touched the blood around his nose before it started to cover his fingers on his right hand and slowly harden.

* * *

"Time to die you Pathetic Swordsman" Harriet said with a smirk as she pressed the tip of her sword against Faust throat.

"What did you just call me" Faust growled as he tried to contain his anger as he sweeped Harriet's legs out from under her and span back on to his feet while he stared at Lieutenant Commander who quickly got up and hopped away from him.

"I called you a pathetic swordsman who's going to die for an sorry excuse for a Pirate Captain" Harriet said as she sheathed her katana and jetted towards Faust. "Ittoryu Iai: Hunting Wolf Slice!" Harriet snarled as she quickly unsheathed her katana.

"A real swordsman would never resort to sneaky tactics to win a fight" Faust said with a serious look on his face "Allow me show you how a true swordsman ends a fight"

"You'll be dead before you can even take a step!" Harriet shouted as he sword got closer to Faust's throat.

"New Moon Style Nexus Step" Faust said as he sheathed his katana while he ducked underneath Harriet's before he dashed passed her and didn't care that her katana had sliced his right cheek and left a small but noticeable wound.

"Chi,Chi No" Nathan began to say the harden blood covering his fingers suddenly extended and formed claws which shocked Henry and everyone else watching. "Tiger Claw!" Nathan shouted as he slashed his hand out to the side just as Henry landed in front of him and while his mace was inches away from Nathan's head.

Both Harriet and Henry suddenly screamed out in pain before they were on their knees while blood dripped from their deep wounds.

"I-I can't believe…we're defeated…" Henry stammered out with blood dripping from his mouth while his mace suddenly separated into four pieces before his eyes rolled into the back of his head while collapsed to the ground face first.

"B-By… two pathetic Pirates…" Harriet finished for her brother with a weak snarl before she spat out blood and drop her katana while her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she backwards.

"THEY JUST DEFEATED THE TORTURE TWINS!" All the villagers shouted in shock before they surrounded and cheered Nathan and Faust.

"Those two are surely something, am I right Lucy?" Mary asked with a grin as she and Lucy watched Nathan and Faust be swarmed by the villagers

"I think you might be right, Mary." Lucy said with a smile as she stared at her Captain and first mate.

* * *

"Captain John, I have some terrible news!" The dark blue and red Den Den Mushi on John's desk shouted with a look of shock and fear on its face which made John stop writing his reports and pick up the transfer on its shell.

"What is it? I'm very bust at the moment." John said as he glanced outside of the window and stared at the village below.

"Captain John sir it's that guy who punched Tony and stood up to you in Mary's Tavern" The Den Den Mushi said which gained all of John's attention.

"What!, Give me the full report!" John exclaimed in slight anger as he sat down at his desk.

"Yes sir, that man you punched Tony in Mary's tavern and his friend who is a swordsman with white hair are Pirates, Mary's Chef Lucy Redford just joined their crew" The Den Den Mushi reported "The two male Pirates also defeated the 'Torture Twins' sir!"

"So that guy is a Pirate and so is Lucy" John muttered to himself as he glanced at his cleaver that was hanging on his wall. "What's the twins condition?"

"Unconscious and barely stable sir!" The Den Den Mushi reported while Harriet and Henry's groans of pains could be heard in the background**.**

"Tell Maria, Jason and a few Marines to meet me at Mary's Tavern." John ordered as he removed his cleaver from his wall and attached it to his back.

"Yes sir, their on their way now." The Den Den Mushi said. "But be careful sir, that who punched Tony has a Devil Fruit"

"Which one is it?" John asked as he pulled out the Devil Fruit encyclopaedia, a now common book for the Marines since the rubber Pirate king Monkey D Luffy death_._

"I don't know the name of it sir, but Henry said that he used his blood" The Den Den Mushi answered**.**

"Thank you officer, that's all I need." John said as he threw the book down on his desk and hung up the Den Den Mushi.

"It seems some people are just trying to get themselves punished." John said to himself with an annoyed tone in his voice as he left his office.

The page of the encyclopaedia was on had a picture of a blood-red pear and the words: _Chi Chi no mi _and all its known weakness written underneath.

* * *

"You really like to eat, don't you Nathan?" Mary asked as she, Lucy, a healed Faust and everyone else in the Tavern watched in slight shock and amazement as Nathan finished off his plate before he started on another one.

"That makes 28!" An old woman said as she stared at healed Nathan who finished off that plate as well in the blink of an eye.

"29!" A old man shouted in shock as Nathan just finished another plate.

"30!" Everyone shouted in shock as they stared at Nathan who finished off his last plate before he carried the large pile of plates into the kitchen.

"T-That's impossible! No human can eat that much food!" A old man stammered in shock as he stared at Nathan who came back and was sipping on a glass filled with rum.

"It's easy for him since he's always hungry" Faust said with a tired yawn as he took a sip of warm milk "Some habits don't die with age right Nathan"

"You said it Faust" Nathan said as he to a swig of rum "But it also helps when the food is delicious"

"Thank you" Lucy said with a small blush on her cheeks before she suddenly grasped Nathan's right hand and held it in front of his face which made a look of slight confusion form on his face. "How did you do that with your blood!?"

"What you mean this?" Nathan asked casually bit one of his fingers which made his blood trickle out before it suddenly started to float into the air and take different shapes before it went back into Nathan's finger. "I ate a Devil Fruit when I was a kid tasted like shit."

"Do you remember what the fruit was called?" A female tavern patron asked.

"It's the Chi, Chi No Mi." Nathan told them "It allows me to control, shape and manipulate my blood in any way I see fit"

"That's Interesting ability" Lucy said with a look of amazement on her face.

"Hey Lucy, I didn't know you and your Captain were a couple already" Mary said with a small grin on her face as she pointed at their hands which made them look down to see they were still holding hands.

They instantly let go of each other while their faces were bright red from embarrassment which made everyone chuckle at the nervous twenty**-**two-year olds.

_**"BLOOD PIRATE AND WHITE HAIRED SWORDSMAN COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"**_ John's booming voice made all the fun leave the room. _**  
**_

"You ready for this Faust?" Nathan asked as he stood up with a serious look on his face.

"We've been friends since we're kids so there's no need to ask me that question" Faust said with a grin as he moved his right hand to the handle of his katana and stood next to Nathan.

"Wait since I'm apart of your crew we have to face this together" Lucy said with a look of determination on her face "If you mess with one of us you mess with all of us right?"

"That's right I'm glad you decided to join us" Nathan said with a large grin as he, Faust and Lucy walked other to the door before Nathan threw it open and stared at the 'Bloody Butcher and the Marine officers with him.

* * *

_**And that ends part two of Iron town. In the next part it's the Blood Man vs the Bloody Butcher, the Chef vs The Demonic Commander and the White-haired Swordsman vs Silent Solider before a new Island appears in the distance. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	4. Iron Town part 3

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

_**Iron Town Part 3**_

Nathan, Faust and Lucy stared at the Marines surrounding Mary's tavern.

There was the Bloody Butcher John, a small number of Marine officers, who were standing on the surrounding roof tops with sniper rifles in their hands that were pointed at the three pirates, a woman around her mid twenties who has a curvaceous figure, black hair tied into a small bun, black eyes enhanced with dark red thin glasses and was wearing the basic Marine uniform except her Marine jacket was dark red with black trims.

A pale man in his early twenties with long black hair that reaches his waist, black eyes that study Faust and his Katana and was also wearing the basic Marine uniform and has two katanas attached to his back.

"Did you forget about what would happen if you caused trouble again?" John asked as he stared at Nathan.

"Of course I didn't" Nathan said as he glanced at the Marine officers then back to John. "But your twin mutts were about to harm an innocent man so I had to get involved" Nathan told him which made a look on annoyance appear on his face.

"Then you know how this is gonna end" John said as he raised his left hand and clicked his finger which made the Marine officers fire their sniper rifles at the three pirates.

"Yeah, I do know how this is going to end." Nathan said as his lips formed a smirk as Faust sheathed his katana which made bullet holes enter nearby buildings shocking the Marine officers and the curvaceous woman but not the black-haired man as he gain a small grin as he saw what Faust did. "With you beaten to a bloody mess"

"Maria, take out Lucy, Jason deal with the white-haired man" John ordered as he removed his cleaver from his back and glared at Nathan, "I'll deal with the blood man."

"Understood sir." Maria and Jason said as they remove their weapons. Two sickles attached together by a metal chain was Maria's weapon of choice and two black bladed Katanas was Jason's weapons.

"Lucy, Faust if you guys manage to beat them, do not get involved." Nathan ordered as he glared at John while two small jagged blades came out of his rings "I'm going to deal with John by myself"

"Understood Captain," Lucy and Faust said as Lucy removed her twin knives from her waist and twirled them while Faust drew his katana before they sprinted past Nathan and towards their opponents.

"Marines!" John shouted as he watched Nathan slice his right palm with his left jagged ring which made his blood trickle out. "Do not get involved no matter what happens, just leave this to me, Maria and Jason"

"Yes Captain!" The Marines shouted as they lowered their sniper rifles before they and all the villagers watched the battle between Pirates and powerful Marines with interested and slightly worried looks on their faces.

* * *

Maria flung one of her sickles at Lucy but she deflected it with her right knife before she slashed her left knife towards Maria's chest but she blocked the attack with her other sickle then quickly slashed at Lucy's stomach but she brought her left knife down and stopped the attack then quickly thrust her other knife towards Maria's defenseless face.

"I'll be ending this battle quickly" Maria said as she easily dodged Lucy's attack and quickly wrapped the metal chain around Lucy's extended wrist and flipped her over her left shoulder and on to the ground before she yanked on the chain which sent the other sickle back towards it's owner's grasp.

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll beat you in front of your Captain?" Lucy asked as kicked Maria's legs out from underneath her before she removed the chain from her wrist and stood up.

Maria hopped back up and brought her left forearm up to block Lucy's right leg before she wrapped the chain around the extended leg and started to spin around in a circle and gained lots of speed which sent Lucy off her feet and into the air.

Maria soon let go of the chain which sent a dizzy Lucy flying through the air and into a building.

Maria grinned as she yanked on the chain which pulled Lucy out of the building and towards her before she threw a punch deep into the blond Chef's stomach which sent her crashing into the ground while spit flew out of her mouth.

Maria then grabbed Lucy by her hair and sent a knee to her stomach before throwing a punch which made blood fly out of her mouth before Maria tossed Lucy into the town's local restaurant.

"No, it's because I got more important things to do than kill a just made Pirate." Maria said with a glare as she gripped the two dangling chains and spun them around while she got ready to finish the fight.

* * *

Faust leaned back to dodge Jason's left Katana then quickly hopped back to dodge Jason's other Katana that was aimed for his chest before he dashed forward and slashed his katana in a horizontal motion at Jason's stomach but the only thing the blade was able to cut was Jason's shirt.

Jason and Faust quickly locked blades together before Jason suddenly changed his grip on his katanas and twisted his swords in a sharp motion which made Faust's katana fly out of his hand and into a building before Jason held both his katanas at Faust throat.

Jason didn't say anything as he moved his katanas away from Faust's throat and motioned to Faust's katana to which Faust nodded his head before he went to retrieve his weapon so they could carry on with their fight.

* * *

"Chi, Chi no Bloody Rapier" Nathan said as the cut on his palm oozed out a lot of blood that floated into the air and started to shape itself into a double edged rapier before it hardened. Nathan grabbed it and rushed towards John before he swung his rapier towards John stomach but he swung his cleaver down and blocked the attack.

John quickly swung his cleaver upwards which made Nathan spin around it and bring his blade across John's right shoulder but he fought through the pain and quickly raked his cleaver across Nathan's stomach which made him stumble back and clutch his bleeding torso with a tired look in his eyes which he shook away.

"You're a lot tougher than I thought" Nathan said with a small grin while he glanced down at the bloody diagonal cut across his stomach. "Don't tell me, sea-stone tipped blade?"

"Of course, When I found out you had a devil fruit I had to make a few changes to my cleaver" John said as he held his cleaver into the sky to show Nathan the sea-stone which covered the sharp side of his blade.

"That's nice to know." Nathan said as he got into his fencing stance before he and John traded rapid blows that either missed their target or got deflected.

"Fencing Style The King's One Hundred Year Reign!" Nathan shouted as he leaned to the side to dodge John's downward slash before Nathan's sword hand disappeared from everyone's view.

_He's a fast bastard I'll give him that _John thought as he quickly swung his cleaver around him to block and deflect Nathan's multiply thrusts before he held his cleaver in front of his neck and held back Nathan's rapier.

"Fencing style The knight's Lance!" Nathan shouted as he ducked down and thrust his rapier while he twisted it towards John's defenseless stomach which made him skid back as his blood dripped on to the ground from his flesh wound.

"And The Watchman's Scope!" Nathan shouted as he jetted forward and thrust his rapier towards John's head with even more speed which made everyone watching gasp in shock as blood was trickling from John's missing left ear while a small hole was in the side of a large building.

"Is that the best you can do?" John asked while he had a look of pain on his face from missing his ear before he slashed his cleaver across Nathan's chest which sent him flying backwards and rolling into a crouch while a few drops of his blood landed the ground as he let out tired pants.

"I'll show you what I can do" Nathan said as he shook off the effects of the sea stone before he dashed towards John who did the same thing.

"Fencing Style!" Nathan snarled as he held his rapier a few inches away from the ground.

"Cleaver Style!" John also snarled as he held his cleaver across his body as he got closer to Nathan.

"The Queen's Majestic Slash!" "Butcher's Malice!"

Both Nathan and John roared in anger as they swung their weapons at each other before they pushed against each other while they glared at one another.

* * *

Lucy wiped blood away from her mouth as she walked out of the restaurant and glanced at John and Nathan who were pushing against each other with a look of anger on their faces then Faust and Jason who was slowly walking around each other while they tightened their grip on their blades.

_I need to get my knives back _Lucy thought as she stared at her twin knives that laid on the ground, then at Maria who was spinning her sickles around.

"Take this!" Maria shouted as she threw her right hand out which sent her sickle towards Lucy at a break-neck speed.

Lucy dived to the side and rolled into a crouch before she clutched her bloody left shoulder then looked behind her to see that the sickle had pierced through the restaurant.

"I'm not done yet" Maria said as she threw her left hand forward just as she pulled back on the right chain which sent both her sickles flying towards Lucy who glared at Maria before she did a butterfly twist through the gap then sprinted towards her knives.

Maria glared at the sprinting Chef and swung both her arms to the left which made her left sickle leave a deep cut in the side of a restaurant before they curved towards Lucy and slashed across her back which made her scream out in pain as blood burst from the wound as she crashed to the ground making a look of worry appear on Mary's face.

Maria had a smirk on her face as she caught her sickles and span them again while she slowly walked towards the injured Lucy.

"Time to die, Pirate bitch." Maria said as she dashed towards Lucy "Sickle Style: Blood Bat Bite!" Maria shouted as she quickly threw one of her sickles at Lucy with blinding speed.

Maria glared at Lucy who suddenly dodged her attack before she stabbed her left knife into the link of the chain.

"Do you think that's going to stop me from killing you?" Maria asked as she gave the chain a hard yank which sent Lucy's knife spinning into the air.

"I know that it's not going to stop you" Lucy said as she sprinted around Maria and stuck her hand out so she could catch her knife and continue her sprint without losing any momentum "Because that's just the distraction" Lucy said as she held her knives close to her chest in a X position.

"Die you worthless Pirate!" Maria shouted in anger as she quickly pulled her arms towards her body which sent her sickles towards Lucy's back but missed as she did a front flip over Maria then gracefully span on the balls of her feet so she was facing Maria's back.

"Knife Style Agrodoice Coltello!" Lucy shouted as she slashed her knives outwards which made Maria screamed out in pain and stumbled forwards with a deep bloody X on her back that she clutched to ease the pain. She stuck her hands out and caught her sickles before she turned around and saw a smirk on Lucy's face.

"Sickle style swiftly slash!" Maria shouted as she slashed her sickles towards Lucy's stomach at blinding speed but Lucy blocked the attack and swung her arms out which made Maria's arms fly out to the side which left her wide open.

"And Impastare!" Lucy shouted as she spun her knives around and smashed both of the handles into Maria's temples which made blood drip from her mouth and her eyes roll into the back of her head before she fell backwards and slammed to the ground which shocked the Marine officers.

_Come on, Nathan, Faust hurry up and beat them! _Lucy thought as she clutched the cuts on her body while she stared at her captain who was still clashing with John and a First mate who went to attack Jason.

* * *

_Clank! _Jason blocked Faust side attack with his left Katana and thrust his right katana at his chest but Faust quickly blocked it before he slid down the blade and quickly spun around Jason before he smashed the butt of his Katana into the back of Jason's head which made him stumble forward.

Jason grunted in slight pain and quickly spun around before he dashed towards Faust and swung his blades in a X formation.

Faust quickly slashed his katana down and stopped Jason's attack which made both of them pushed against each other.

"Your a excellent swordsman despite being a Marine" Faust praised as pushed against Jason's katanas while he looked for an weakness in his defense "But to defeat Roronoa Zoro I cannot allow myself to be bested here" Faust said as he tightened his grip on his katana "New Moon style" Faust began to say as he pushed away from Jason which allowed him to stumble pass him and leave his back wide open.

"Aquila Claw" Faust said as he quickly slashed his katana in a curved motion just as Jason span around went to block the attack but gasped in pain as he watched Faust katana glide over his chest and stop at his waist before blood spurted out of the deep wound.

"So you plan to take away his title?" Jason asked while his blood dripped for the corner of his mouth as he slumped to his knees and dropped his katanas which shocked the Marine officers again. Faust simply nodded his head and sheathed his Katana "Then all I can say is that I hope you don't die on your chosen path..." Jason said as his hard lips formed a soft small smile before he collapsed against the ground with tired pants.

"I thank you for the battle" Faust said as he sat down next to Jason "Because it allows me to improve and get stronger until I face him" Faust said as he watched at Nathan and John.

* * *

Nathan and John roared in anger before they sent a volley of attacks which they easily blocked, parried or dodged.

John swung his cleaver at Nathan who blocked it before he quickly thrust his sword towards John's head which made him lean back and let out a grunt of pain and anger as a deep cut appeared over his right eyebrow while blood ran down his face.

He wiped the blood out of his eyes then locked eyes with Nathan who was leaning against his chest before blood spilled out of John's mouth as Nathan pulled his rapier out of his chest.

John let out a growl of anger and swung his cleaver with all his might towards Nathan which shattered his Rapier and tore through his chest. Nathan grunted in pain as he threw a punch at the cleaver which cracked in the middle before the upper half of it snapped off and span in the air and impeded it'self into the ground while both Nathan and John spat out blood before they hit the ground while panting very hard.

"He just broke the Bloody Butcher's Cleaver!" Everyone shouted in shock as they stared at the broken cleaver that John held in his hand and the piece that was sticking out of the ground.

Nathan looked at his bleeding large wound and grinned when his Devil Fruit powers made it so that his blood started hardened over the wound and stopped anymore blood loss.

_Damn it…this hurts a lot _John thought as he clutched his chest in pain and slowly got on one knee while he tightened his broken cleaver.

Nathan grunted as he stood up on wobbly legs while John stood up on equally wobbly legs before he put both hands on his broken cleaver.

"Cleaver style, Butcher's Anger" John said as he pressed a button on the handle before his cleaver was covered in an wave of fire which shocked the villagers and the Marines officers who were treating Maria and Jason wounds since they never saw John go this far in a fight with anyone.

"Chi, Chi No Gauntlets" Nathan said as he sliced his other palm before he made his blood ooze out of his palms and cover his arms before they took shape into rock type Gauntlets and harden.

Nathan and John rushed towards each other and stared to trade rapid blows that either missed or caught it's target which did some serious damage as everyone could see from the large bruises appearing on John's body and face and the deep cuts and burn marks appearing on Nathan's body.

Nathan ignored the immense pain and glared at John while he took a step forward and launched a fast punch towards John's face while he himself glared at Nathan while he swung his cleaver with all the strength he could muster up that was heading towards Nathan's torso.

The only thing that could be heard was a sickening crack and the sound of a blade tearing through flesh as both Nathan and John were lying down on the ground a few meters away from each other.

Nathan had another large wound going across his other wound while John's face was badly bruised, bloody and his mouth was hanging open because his jaw was broken.

"He defeated the Bloody Butcher!" Everyone shouted in shock as they watched the Marines carry John, Maria and Jason back towards their base before they quickly swarmed Nathan who was semi unconscious.

"Nathan!" Lucy exclaimed with a look of worry on her face as she stared down at her Captain who had a dazed look in eyes.

"Don't worry Lucy I been with him for years so I know he can recover from these wounds" Faust said as he held Lucy's shoulder and gave her a warm smile that made her nod her head with a weak smile on her face.

"Doctor get over here now!" Mary shouted as she helped a dazed Nathan stand up before she dragged him over the old doctor.

"We need to seal up his wounds before he bleeds to death" The doctor told everyone as he stared at Nathan who's tired eyes were looking all over the place.

"He ain't going to bleed to death all you need to do is keep him awake and he'll be okay" Faust said as he took Nathan from Mary and followed the old the doctor.

"Lucy I'll come see you after I'm done with him" The doctor said as he gave her a caring smile.

"Come on Lucy, let's go pack while we wait for Nathan to recover" Mary said as she walked into her tavern.

"Okay Mary." Lucy said with a frown on her face as she stared at the old doctor who was walking to his house with a serious look on his face before she followed Mary inside.

* * *

Five days passed since the fight with Marines and Nathan was fully recovered.

The doctor was shocked at Nathan's fast recover but Nathan just said it was his devil fruit that helped before he and Faust left the doctor's house and was now waiting at the docks for the Cook to show up.

"So do you think she's gonna show up?" Faust asked as he sat on a barrel and glanced at Nathan who was sitting on the figure head of their ship.

"Maybe, Mary said that while I was in the doctor's care she was thinking about actually joining us so she had to talk to some people to get clarification before deciding" Nathan said with a sigh as he stared at the wide open sea while a gust of wind softly blew his and Faust hair and clothes.

"Well we'll get our answer sooner or later" Faust said as he let out a tired yawn while he stared at the Marine base in the distance.

* * *

"Mom, Dad I hope you guys are doing well" Lucy said as she stared at two graves with different type of flowers on them while the tombstones had the names **_Thomas Redford and Janet Redford._**Engraved on them.

"A lot of crazy things has happened to me over the pass couple of days, I meet two men called Nathan and Faust. Nathan saved me from getting one of John's punishments then Nathan and Faust took on Henry and Harriet. I also fought a Marine officer and won" Lucy said with a small nervous laugh as she remembered the fight with Maria and meeting Nathan and Faust and all the did on the Island.

A soft gust of wind blew across Lucy's face which made her let out a sigh.

_Even after you're guys are gone you're still able to tell when something is wrong_ Lucy thought as she remembered the many times when ever something made her upset or distressed her parents would automatically know what caused it and how to deal which made Lucy's lips form a small smile before she took a deep breath and soon exhaled.

"I guess there's no use dancing around it. Nathan and Faust are Pirates and they asked me to become their Cook." Lucy said with a frustrated look on her face "And the problem is I don't know if I should join them or stay here with Mary and work in the tavern?"

the wind blew again but harder this time which made a few petals from the flowers get carried away in the gust and pass Lucy's face which made her turn around to see the petals land on the ground and point in the direction of the town docks which made Lucy gain a small smile while tears formed in her eyes.

"So you guys want me to leave huh" Lucy said quietly to herself as tears trickled down her cheeks while she stared back to her parents graves "I guess this is goodbye for now, thanks for being such supportive parents" Lucy with a determined look on her face as she wiped her tears away and ran towards Mary's tavern to collect her things.

"I'll make the two of you and Mary proud and become a great Chef just like Black Leg Sanji!" Lucy shouted as he quickened her pace to the tavern.

A ghostly image of a man and woman appeared in front of the graves and watched Lucy run off with smiles on their faces.

The man has fair skin, dirty blond hair in a swept back style, a blond goatee to match, black eyes enhanced with thin glasses and is wearing a dark tanned suit with a black tie and black shoes. His arms are wrapped around a petite woman's waist.

The women has fair skin, straight sunlight blond hair that reaches her upper back, dark blue eyes and is wearing a dark red dress with red high heels to match.

The man pecked the woman on her lips while they gave Lucy a warm smile before they faded away.

* * *

"So you actually showed up" Nathan said as he and Faust stared at Lucy who had two large suitcases and a medium size sack.

"I thought you decided not to join us" Faust said as he stood up.

"I didn't know what to decide but after talking it out with my parents I decided to join you guys and besides I never got a chance to say thanks for all things you guys did for me and Mary" Lucy said with a sweet smile as she handed Faust her suitcases which were heavier than they look.

"That one has all my clothes in them and the other one have all my cooking equipment and long-lasting ingredients which took hours to sort out" Lucy told them with a satisfied smile on her face.

"So Lucy where's Mary?" Nathan asked as Faust put the suitcases on their ship.

"Well the tavern is now booming with customers so she's going to be busy all day and wanted me to give you guys this and say that she wishes you guys the best of luck " Lucy said as she threw Nathan the sack before he caught it and looked inside.

"There's at least 75,000 Beli in there which is enough to last us for a couple of weeks." Nathan told them.

"I wonder how she got that much money?" Faust asked as he untied the ship from the dock before jumping on board and began to raise the anchor.

"So where are we going, Captain?" Lucy asked as she climbed up the rope ladder and stared at Nathan finished setting the sails and landed with a crouch.

"I don't know." Nathan replied casually as he pulled the rope ladder while the ship caught a gust of wind which moved them away from the Iron town dock.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucy asked with a look of shock on her face.

"I mean I have no idea where we're going and neither does Faust so we've just gotta allow the sea to take us to a place that has a Navigator or someone who at least knows the basics of Navigation" Nathan told her as he stared up at the sky to see it was starting to darken.

"What kind of Captain doesn't know how to Navigate?" Lucy asked as she stared at Nathan with less shock than before.

"I'm sorry I had more important things to learn while growing rather than learning how to Navigate the seas" Nathan said as he glanced at Faust who walked into his room with a warm glass of milk "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up when we reach an island." Nathan suggested as he saw Lucy yawn.

"Aren't you going to sleep as well?" Lucy asked as she stared at Nathan who was drinking from a bottle of rum.

"I will when I see an Island" Nathan said as he pointed at the Captain quarters "You can stay in my bed for tonight, I'll sleep somewhere else then we'll sort out the sleep arrangements tomorrow"

Lucy had a small blush on her face at where she heard she'll be sleeping but said nothing and picked up her suitcases before she walked towards Nathan bedroom "Good night, Captain" Lucy said as she glanced back to see Nathan lying down on the figure head while sipping on his bottle but he soon grunted in slight pain as he touched his torso which made Lucy gain a look of worry as Nathan was still feeling the effects of fighting Bloody Butcher John.

"Good night, Lucy." Nathan said with a warm smile as he glanced at Lucy before he stared up at dark sky.

"Good night Faust" Lucy called out and got a tired response from the sleeping swordsman who was in his bedroom which made Lucy laugh before she entered Nathan's bedroom.

It is a spacious room with a large double bed with black sheet and pillows, dark red carpet, a wooden desk littered with different wax sculptors of things, animals and well known people both Pirates and Marines, two bookshelves filled to the brim with books about a mysterious and powerful sniper called Sogeking from sniper Island, different fencing techniques, the properties of blood, the adventures Gol D Roger and Monkey D Luffy had when they were alive and a few books that surprised Lucy since they were romantic love stories.

"I guess staying with these guys isn't going to be too bad" Lucy said to herself as she got ready for bed.

* * *

Nathan let out a small sigh as he rummaged through his pockets and took out a cigarette carton and silver lighter. he flicked the carton open and gave it a good shake before he took the cigarette that was poking out with his mouth and lit it. He put his carton of cigarettes and lighter away while he gave the cigarette a long drag before exhaling smoke.

"I really need to get a Navigator next or a Blacksmith or even a Tailor" Nathan rambled to himself about different crew mates he wants as he exhaled smoke and stared up at the stars.

* * *

_**And that ends the Iron Town arc. In the next Arc Nathan chases after a thief while Lucy and Faust meet the Town's Shipwrights.**_


	5. Redwood part 1

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

_**Redwood Island Part 1**_

Dark eyes watched from a darkened alley as a dark red ship pulled into the town's old and decrepit dock.

There were only three people aboard, two men and one woman who all seemed to be in their early twenties and were chatting.

The white-haired man got out first and tied the ship to the dock while to other two people got of and looked around.

_They seem like wealthy targets _The person watching them thought as they focused on the strawhat wearing man who had a medium size sack over his shoulder.

_Though the other two look like they can defend themselves which may make this more challenging _The person thought as they stared at the women with sunlight blond hair who had two knives attached to her waist and the white-haired man with a katana attached to his waist.

_Guess I gotta get some local help for this _The person thought as they easily jumped on to a nearby roof top then sprinted away.

* * *

"So where are we going Nathan?" Lucy asked as she and Faust glanced at Nathan who was looking around the town with a thoughtful look on his face while they walked up the street and away from the dock.

"To a tavern if this Island has one" Nathan said as he stared at a run down Marine base with a Jolly Roger on the roof in the middle of the forest. The Jolly Roger had a skull and cross-bones with a hammer pressed against a cracked skull.

"Why do we need to go to a Tavern?" Lucy asked as she glanced at all the Villagers who were covered in muck and filth.

"Because it's the only place to find decent information" Nathan said with a small grin as he stopped in front of an old Tavern which had the words "**The Drunken Hawk" **written in bold grey.

"Stay close to me and Faust we don't know how these people may react to Pirates" Nathan said as he put his hand on the handle which nearly fell apart from the door.

"Okay" Lucy said as she followed Nathan and Faust inside.

* * *

Any activity going on in the Tavern suddenly stopped as everyone stared at Nathan, Lucy and Faust with questioning eyes.

_CHH CHH!_ The sound of a gun cocking made the three Pirates stop in place and stare at the tavern owner who had short brown hair, a goatee to match and was pointing a loaded double barrel shotgun at them.

"Are you three apart of Tom's crew or are you looking for any gems?" The Tavern owner asked as a few of the tavern patrons stood up and pointed their pistols, rifles and shotguns at Nathan, Faust and Lucy which made Lucy raise her hands above her head with a worried look on her face.

Nathan had an annoyed look on his face as he glanced at the gun wielding people while Faust let out a tired yawn as he moved his left hand to his weapon handle.

"We just came to this town today and we don't know who this Tom person is or his crew and we ain't looking for any gems" Faust said calmly as he stared at everyone who had the same harden look on their faces which made Lucy worry since no one was lowering their weapons except for the Tavern owner.

"Hey you morons put your guns away!" The Tavern owner shouted which made everyone stare at him "They ain't causing any trouble and haven't harm us and I can tell they're not a part of Tom's crew because they ain't arrogant, disfigured and didn't torch this place down to the ground!"

All the bar patrons looked the trio up and down for a few seconds like they were trying to see anything hidden on them that could connect them to Tom's crew. After seeing no connections they let out mutters of apologies mostly towards Lucy who gave them all a sweet smile before they returned to their meals, drinking and activities.

Nathan, Faust and Lucy sat at the counter while Nathan dropped his sack on the floor next to him.

"Sorry about that you can never be to careful about new faces in this town now-a-days" The Tavern owner apologized as he handed Nathan, Faust and Lucy a mug of rum. "There on the house"

"There's no need to apologize" Lucy said as she took a sip on her drink "You were scared and uncertain about us and you wanted to know if we were enemies so it is only natural with the circumstances you described"

"That may be true but we shouldn't have acted like that to begin with since we never met so once again I apologize for all these morons" The Tavern owner said as he extended his hands to Nathan and Faust who shook then with a respected grip.

"Hey do you know if there is anyone on this Island who is great at Navigation?" Nathan asked the Tavern owner as he drank half of his rum in one swig.

"I don't know if there's any great Navigators here but the only people who should know how to navigate the seas are the Shipwrights" The Tavern owner said as he began to clean some mugs.

"Do you know where they are?" Faust asked as he took sip of rum.

"They are staying in Margret's house because their Shipyard is currently unavailable" The Tavern owner said.

"Why is it unavailable?" Lucy asked.

"Because Tom's crew is using it as a mini hideout and warehouse" The Tavern owner said.

"Why don't the Marines go in there and take it back?" Nathan asked as he finished his drink.

"Because there are no Marines the Island since Tom and his crew came and run them out of their own base" The Tavern owner said with a scoff "Damn cowards"

"H-Hey Steve we need more drinks over here" A drunken man with different scars over his face slurred as stumbled towards counter and stood next to Nathan and secretly picked up the sack Mary gave them.

"Go sit down Mike I'll bring them over in a moment" Steve said as he stared at Mike who gave him a drunken thumbs up before he stumbled out the tavern.

"Why did the Shipwrights let Tom and his crew take their Shipyard without a fight?" Lucy asked as she finished her drink.

"Because Tom threatened to kill everyone if they didn't," Steve told them with an angry look on his face.

"How good are the Shipwrights at Shipwrighting anyway?" Nathan asked as he was interested about people who can mend ships.

"They have amazing talent when it comes to building ships and anything else that enters Margret's creative mind but the people in town call it a waste of time since no-one ever buys their ships or anything else they build." Steve told them.

"So is Margret the person in charge of the Shipwrights?" Faust asked as he finished his drink.

"That's right her name is Margret Grove." Steve said with a small chuckle. "And she's a hell of a woman when it comes to ships or anything else wood related" Steve said as he walked around the bar and raised his left pant leg to show them a skillfully carved wooden leg." She made this for me after I got into an accident with a few of Tom's goons"

"You said that all the Shipwrights are living with Margret do you know where we can find her?" Nathan asked.

"Of course her place is just west of here, you can't miss it," Steve said as he watched Nathan, Lucy and Faust stand up and give him a small nod before they all left.

* * *

"You want Margret to join us, don't you Nathan?" Faust asked as they glanced at Nathan who was staring into a nearby alleyway with a hard look in his eyes.

"I do, so you two go to her house and see if she would like to join us" Nathan said as he started to walk towards the alleyway. "I'll meet you guys soon"

"Okay, but where are you going?" Lucy asked as she stared at her Captain.

"To get our money back." Nathan said with an angry look on his face as he walked towards a now quickly sober Mike and punched him right across his face which sent him stumbling back against a building before he slid down it with blood dripping from his nose.

Nathan sprinted towards the shadowy figure with a black cloak that had a golden broche holding it together and was carrying the sack Mary gave them over their shoulder. The shadowy figure saw Nathan and quickly bolted.

_He better not get us into any trouble with this so-called 'Tom' person or the Villagers, _Lucy thought as she and Faust glanced into the alleyway to see the shadowy figure kick off the side of a building and disappear behind a high stone wall with Nathan quickly following by jumping straight over the wall in a single leap.

Faust smirked at what they just saw before they followed the directions they were given by Steve.

* * *

"Come on guys, it's time." A tavern patron with an eye-patch over his right eye said with a hard look on his face as he pocketed his small sack of Beli before he glanced at everyone else who stood up and pocketed their bags of Beli also.

They all check their guns before they walked towards the door.

"Don't do it," Steve said as he gave the tavern patron's a hard stare.

"You should know better than all of us what Tom will do when people defy his orders." The one-eyed tavern patron said as he stared at Steve who clutched his wooden leg with a small glare on his face.

"Fine, but whatever Tom does to them is on you guys' hands." Steve told them as he went back to cleaning his dishes.

"Don't give us that, you know it's the only way to survive." The one-eyed man said with a glare as he and the other tavern patron's left the tavern.

* * *

_This guy won't quit, _the thief thought as he glanced behind to see Nathan sprinting after him with a pissed-off look in his eyes despite chasing after him for nearly 35 minutes.

The thief took a right turn and threw the sack upon top of a large building before he started to climb a drain-pipe up.

Nathan let out a small growl of anger as he turned the corner and saw the thief climbing up a drain pipe which made him bite his left thumb.

"Chi, Chi No Grappling Hook!" Nathan shouted as he blood oozed out of his thumb and formed into a grappling hook and rope before it flew on top of the building and hardened which allowed Nathan to climb up after the thief.

_He ate a Devil Fruit, huh?, well this day just got more interesting._ The shadowy thief thought as he flipped on top of the roof and grabbed the sack before he started to quickly leap across the other roof-tops and landed without hurting them self.

Nathan glared at the thief and let out tired pants before he quickly continued with chase.

"Give me back my sack!" Nathan growled as he was getting closer to the thief and stuck his right hand out and was about to grab the sack but the thief suddenly dived off the building.

_Lets see how you handle this_ The thief thought with a smirk as they threw something up at Nathan and continued with their free-fall.

Nathan stared in silent shock as he saw a small tube with already burning fuse appear right in front of his face. The fuse reached the tube which caused it to crack apart before blinding bright light escaped and covered Nathan's eyes.

The thief rolled forward as he landed on the ground before they glanced back at the building with a smirk on their face as they watched Nathan stumble off the building and plummet to the ground with a booming thud.

_I guess that bounty the Marines put on his head was just a joke._ The thief thought as they sprinted away from Nathan and turned into a dark alleyway.

* * *

"Damn it, I can't believe I fell for that cheap trick." Nathan muttered in anger as he wiped the stinging pain from his eyes.

He stood up and glanced around to see that the thief was nowhere to be seen which made him punch the building in anger causing a small crack.

"I'll better get myself to Margret's house before Lucy and Faust get worried and come looking for me." Nathan said to himself with a small sigh as he picked his straw hat up off the ground and walked towards the west side of the Island.

* * *

Lucy and Faust was now walking through what they believed was the worst part of the island as all the buildings were either heaps of rubble or nearly destroyed and covered in ash and soot.

_This must be Margret's place,_ Faust thought as he stared at the only house that wasn't destroyed. The house was a two-story house and very well-kept, standing out from the other buildings.

Lucy knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

A few seconds passed until the door opened up to reveal a slightly taller than average woman in her mid-to-late twenties with dark red eyes, red lipstick, and straight, fiery red hair which stopped at her upper back. She was wearing a black and white striped jumper that reached her waist, grey shorts that barely reached her knees and dark red sandals.

"Yes, can I help you?" The red-haired woman asked as she stared at Lucy and Faust.

"Is your name Margret Grove?" Faust asked, to which the red-haired woman shook her head. "I'm Jill, Margret's downstairs in the basement working. What do you want with her?"

"The local tavern owner told me and my friends that Margret and the Shipwrights are amazingly talented at building ships, other things and know the basic of Navigation so we were hoping that we could ask her to join our Pirate crew" Lucy said as she and Faust stared at Jill who had a questioning look on her face before she let out a sigh.

"Okay you can come in but Margret might not come with you guys" Jill said as she opened the door and allowed Faust and Lucy inside "Okay, if you wait in the living room Margret will be with you shortly" Jill said with a smile.

A blond-haired man with fair skin and light blue eyes and wearing a black short-sleeved shirt which was unbuttoned to show his six-pack and other toned muscles, white trousers, and brown boots suddenly came down the stairs and got in Lucy's face which made her blush slightly.

"So, do you have a name beautiful?" The blond-haired man asked as he gave Lucy a flirty wink which made her blush deepen.

"I'm Lucy Redford and He's Morpheus Faust, what's yours?" Lucy introduced herself and Faust while her blush started to fade but it suddenly came back as the blond-haired man leaned in closer.

"My name is Takumi." Takumi said with a seductive smile, "Or you can call me your future husband."

"I-I c-can c-call y-you m-my w-what?" Lucy stuttered as her face turned bright red from embarrassment while a large and slightly tanned hand came out of nowhere and lifted Takumi off the ground by his hair which made Faust gain a small smile.

"Put me down Dave!" Takumi shouted as he glared at the large and muscular man who was in his early thirties with brown buzz-cut style hair, a brown fuzzy beard, and a scar going across his right eye to his right cheek.

Dave walked up behind Jill and wrapped one arm around her waist before he bent down and kissed her on her left cheek before he glared at the man in his hand. Dave was wearing black jeans, a white tank-top that barely contained his muscles which Jill was more than okay with and black fingerless gloves.

"What did I tell you about treating women?" Dave asked as he tightened his grip on Takumi's hair.

"To treat them with respect." Takumi muttered before Dave tightened his grip again which made Takumi grunt in anger. "Ans to stop acting like a horn-dog all the time."

"Good." Dave said as he put Takumi back down. "Now go upstairs and think about what you did."

"What? I ain't no little kid!" Takumi protested but stopped as he caught the look Jill was giving him. "Fine, but I'm taking the sake with me!" Takumi suddenly shouted with a cheeky smirk as he sprinted deeper inside the house which made an angry look appear on Dave's face as he turned around and was about to run after Takumi and his bottles of sake but was stopped by a tight grip on his arm.

"Aren't you forgetting something" Jill said before Dave kissed her on the lips which made her release him before he sprinted after Takumi who was carrying a medium-sized crate while running up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about Takumi he can be quite the ladies man" Jill apologized to which Lucy let out a small nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it" Lucy said while a large boom from upstairs made Jill growl in anger before she said bye and sprint up the stairs to deal with the two kids.

"Well they are certainly entertaining people" Faust commented which made Lucy chuckle as they walked into the living room which was large and spacious room filled with comfy dark red furniture.

There were a few pictures on the walls which were ones a family, a group of people and ships.

The picture of the family had a black-haired man in his late forties with dark skin, a long black beard to match his wild long hair, a beautiful woman in her early thirties with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with light dark skin and a little girl, perhaps twelve years old, with black hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, light dark skin and a tomboyish smirk on her face.

The picture of the group had all the Shipwrights standing in front of a medium size Shipyard with a sign above them which had the words grand opening. Another picture had different kinds of interesting ships the Shipwrights must of made over the years.

Lucy walked over to the wooden table and saw a newspaper she picked it up and sat down in a comfy arm-chair before she gasped in silent shock at just what she saw.

* * *

"I'm getting tired of waiting, just let me take the shot now and so we can go look for the other guy." A gruff looking tavern patron said as he aimed his rifle at Margret's living room window and had Lucy's head in his cross hairs.

He was about to pull the trigger before the one-eyed tavern patron pushed the gun down to stop him from firing.

"The messenger told us clearly that Tom wants the woman alive for some reason and doesn't want the two guys dead or their bounty will decrease." The one-eyed man explained as he pulled out three wanted posters.

One had Lucy with blood dripping from the corners of her mouth, holding the kitchen knives Mary gave her that was dripping blood also while she stood over a defeated Maria while the words underneath the picture read:

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**Lucy** '**The Brutal Chef' Redford**

**9,000,000 Beli Reward.**

The other one featured Faust with a tired look on his face as he stood next to a bloody and a collapsed Jason while he was in the middle of sheathing his dark red katana that was dripping blood while the words underneath the picture read:

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**Morpheus 'The Sleeping Demon' Faust**

**12,000,000 Beli Reward.**

And the last one had Nathan with his strawhat covering his eyes while he had a look of anger and slight pain on his face while his right gauntlet smashed against John's face while the words underneath the picture read:

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**Nathan 'The Bloody Monster' ****Darius**

**15,000,000 Beli Reward.**

"Fine, but they better be worth all this hassle." The gruff man said as he took out a bottle of rum and started to drink from it while everyone waited for Lucy and Faust to leave Margret's house and Nathan to show up so can do what Tom wants.

* * *

**"So I heard you guys want me to join your Pirate crew?" **A female voice asked with a small chuckle.

Lucy and Faust turned their heads towards the door to see a woman around twenty two years of age with light dark skin, black hair in a ponytail that reached her lower back, dark brown eyes and a few patches of paint on her face that she wiped off and is wearing a dark green dress-shirt, dark tanned trousers that were being held up by black suspenders, white boots and brown leather gloves.

"That's right we heard that you know the basics of Navigation and a great shipwright which means having you will be great addition for the crew" Faust said as he let out a yawn.

"I'm interested so far" The blacked-haired woman said with a small smirk "So do you guys have a name?"

"I'm Lucy Redford, he's Morpheus Faust and our Captain is Nathan Darius" Lucy introduced herself, Faust and Nathan which made the black-haired chuckled slightly.

"I meant what do you guys go by since your a pirate crew" The black-haired women said as she laid down in her arm chair. "And I'm Margret Grove by the way"

"I don't know what we go by" Lucy said as she glanced at Faust who let out an embarrassed sigh.

"That's because our Captain is so focused on finding the one piece and other crew mates that he forgot to give us a name" Faust said.

"Well that doesn't matter because I'll still join us guys" Margret said which made Lucy's lips form into a smile "But only if you guys help me with something that can benefit the Island"

"It depends on what we'll be doing to help the Island" Faust said with a questionable look on his face.

"It fairly simple" Margret said as she sat up and gained a serious look on her face "I want you guys to get my shipyard back and get rid of Tom and his crew, if you guys do that then I'll join you lot" Margret said as she stuck both her hands out "So do we have a deal"

"We can't agree to anything without our Captain's say" Faust said as he laid down on the couch "So we'll have to wait for him to show up"

"Okay then" Margret said as she lowered her hands "Would you guys like something to eat or drink while we wait?"

"I'll have some green herbal tea and a sandwich if you don't mind." Lucy answered**.**

"I'll have warm milk if you got any" Faust said as he tried to get some sleep.

"So two green herbal teas, some sandwiches and warm milk it is then." Margret said as she walked into her kitchen to prepare everything.

_Margret seems like a really nice woman and I'm glad she's willing to join us but I wonder how we're going to deal with Tom and get her Shipyard back_ Lucy thought as she glanced at the sleeping Faust who had his hand on his katana _But I have a feeling we can manage it_.

* * *

_**It seems that the locals and Tom know about Nathan, Faust and Lucy. In the next chapter Nathan shows up and Margret tells him about her offer. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	6. Redwood part 2

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

_**Island of Mystery part 2**_

"Atsuko" The red-haired girl said as she her pendant glowed while she ducked underneath Faust's Katana and quickly hopped back "Spike Zone!"

After the red-haired girl shouted that the ground in front of her suddenly jetted out stone spikes and smirked when she saw one spike dig into Faust right cheek which made his blood trickle out before he hopped back.

The red-haired girl wasn't going to let Faust get a moments rest and quickly touched one of the spikes which started to crawl over her left arm while she sprinted towards Faust who was ready for whatever she was planning.

"Take this, Rock Punch!" The red-haired girl shouted as she threw a stone covered punch at Faust's face but he blocked the attack and skidded back a few feet from the force of the earth enhanced punch.

Faust ignored the stinging pain in the hand which he used to hold his katana and sprinted towards the red-haired girl whose pendant was glowing which made Faust sprint even faster because he knew she was going to attack again.

"New moon style Aquila Claw" Faust said as he skidded to a stop before he jetted forward and did a quick curved slash and smash the blunt side of his katana into the red-haired girl's left shoulder which made her gasp out in pain "And Deburas Hammer" Faust said as he quickly spun his katana around and smash the handle into the red-haired girl's stomach which made her clutch her stomach in pain and drop to one knee.

"Listen I don't want to fight you anymore but I will continue if you keep attacking me" Faust said as he lowered his katana "So I'm asking do you want to come with me and talk to my Captain?"

"I will not fall for your lies!" The red-haired girl shouted as she got up with glare as she wiped the spit away from her mouth "I'm going to end this with one attack, Izanami Electric Wolf"

After the red-haired girl said that sparks of lighting suddenly flew out of her pendant which made Faust cover his eyes and jump away from Faust moved his hand away from his eyes he stared in slight shock at the taller than normal wolf made of pure electricity with glowing red eyes that was standing protectively in front of the red-haired girl and was snarling at him.

"I must say Miss that your pendant is truly an amazing item" Faust said as he sheathed his Katana and slowly moved his feet before he put his hand on the handle "And after seeing you make fire, earth and now lighting I understand where your power comes from" Faust said before he broke out into a sprint towards the red-haired girl "Which means to end this battle and to stop harming you any further I must separate you from that pendant"

"It seems your more smart than your appearance lets on" The red-haired girl said with a small smile "But this attack will properly kill you but if you happen to survive then I want to know your name?"

"I am Morpheus Faust, Swordsman and First mate for the Blood Pirates" Faust introduced himself as he tightened his grip on the handle "And what is your name Miss?"

"I'm Kamiko, The Island of Mystery's so-called Witch" Kamiko introduced herself also before they both gained a hard looks on their faces.

"Electric Wolf Bite!" Kamiko shouted before the wolf growled and charge Faust.

_His sword's spirit _Kamiko thought as she watched Faust sprint towards the wolf and saw the ghostly spirit of a man with pale skin, wild black hair that reaches his shoulders and was towering over Faust.

The pale man is wearing a dark purple kimono with a white rose on the back, wooden sandals, Faust's sheath, bandages over his mouth and eyes. The spirit was copying Faust's movements perfectly while expelling a dark red mist like aura _It screams for Blood lust and hungers for battle._

"New moon style" Faust began to say as he and the spirit quickly took out their katanas which were exactly the same before they dashed passed the wolf who quickly slammed it's jaw shut and pass Kamiko.

They planted their feet on the ground and slowly sheathed their katanas while sparks of electricity danced off Faust's blade. "Nexus step!"_  
_

The wolf howled in pain before it scattered outwards and scorched the area, Kamiko's pendant fell from her neck while she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Did you guys see what he did?" A male villager asked as they stared at Faust.

"What he did was impressive but if I know that Witch she'll have something planned, so lets wait and see what it is" The scarred man said as he glared at Kamiko.

* * *

Lucy was inside the town's cooking store and was checking out plates and other cooking utensils. She picked up a black plate with a white flower design around the edge and smiled before she walked over to the male cashier with black short hair.

"Excuse me, How much for ten of these?" Lucy asked as she handed the black haired man the plate.

"For ten of those it's going to cost you 450 Beli" The black haired man said which made Lucy smile before she went into her pocket.

"Lucy you need to come with me right now!" Margret shouted quickly as she burst into the shop and commanded Dobumaru and Hamako to grab a confused Lucy and carry her out of the shop and left a now shocked and confused male cashier.

"Why did you do that I was just about to buy some plates?" Lucy asked before she stared in shock when a old lady walked out of the shop with the ten plates she was about to buy and a sold out sign was placed where the plates were just displayed which made Lucy give Margret a dark glare.

"Look I buy you some plates next time but right now you've gotta find Nathan and tell him a group of weird people in cloaks with lots of weapons and torches are going to kill the Witch who is somewhere in this town's forest" Margret said.

"How did you find that out?" Lucy asked.

"I over heard the leader give his group a pep talk before leaving" Margret said while Lucy nodded her head.

"Okay I'll find Nathan you go tell Faust" Lucy said before they both sprinted in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Nathan you need to come with me now!" Lucy shouted in urgency but suddenly stopped with a questionable look on her face as she saw Nathan relaxing on a bench outside a tea shop with a two old people sitting next to him while they all sipped tea.

"My, My what a attractive young friend you have Nathan" A old man with black slightly wrinkled skin, grey dreads and black eyes said calmly as he took a sip of his dark purple tea while Lucy gained a small blush of embarrassment.

"Stop saying things like that you old bastard, your making her nervous" A woman with fair skin despite her age, grey hair in a small bun, dark purple eyes said as she glared at the grey dreads man before giving Lucy a nod and took a drag on her cigarette.

"What's got you so worked up Lucy?" Nathan asked as he sipped on his tea.

"There's a group of people who are going to kill the Witch who is somewhere in the town's forest" Lucy explained "Margret went to tell Faust"

"Where did you guys hear that?" Nathan asked after he said goodbye to the old couple and got up from the bench before they began to walk away.

"Margret said that she over heard their leader giving them a pep talk" Lucy told him.

"Well let's hope that Margret is able to tell Faust" Nathan said before he and Lucy sprinted towards the town' forest but they soon stopped and sprinted over to the old people on the bench who pointed their hands up the street.

"Thanks!" Both Lucy and Nathan shouted out as they sprinted up the street.

* * *

_Where the hell is Faust!? _Margret asked herself as she took a sharp turn and glanced around and couldn't see Faust anywhere even after a 25 minutes of searching _Damn it I can't waste anymore time, Lucy might see him and tell him what's happening _Margret thought as she sprinted towards the forest with Dobumaru and Hamako following behind her.

A group of street punks where hanging around and drinking sake while mist started to creep in which was so thick that they couldn't see their hands which we're a few feet om front of them.

"AHHH!" A few street punks suddenly screamed in agony which made the rest gain a look of fright as they glanced around before one of them tripped on something and screamed in fear when he saw his friend with half of his face gone and other scattered body parts lying in a large pool of blood.

"What the fuck is going on!" A street punk with a Mohawk shouted in anger.

More of the gang screamed out in agony while some tried to run but shadowy figures wrapped around their throats and legs before they flew and got dragged deeper into the thick mist before they suffered the same fate.

"Come out and fight like a man you fucking coward!" The Mohawk man shouted with a look of anger and mostly fear on his face before he span around and stared into dark purple glowing eyes.

_**"You reek with fear and you have malice in your heart" **_A low ghostly voice _**"Which will make feasting on you more enjoyable"**_

"AHHHH!" The Mohawk man screamed in pain and looked down to see something long and dark green sticking out of his stomach before he got lifted off the ground and stare in utter fear at the multiply mouths that had pieces of his gang in between the figure's human looking teeth then a large mouth with sharp teeth that opened up and revealed a long black tongue that licked the Mohawk man's face which made the figure lick his normal lips.

* * *

Faust stared at the scorched area where the wolf once stood then at Kamiko's unconscious body before he walked over to her and picked up the pendant that was on the ground.

"Who knew such an Item could hold so much power" Faust said to himself as he stared into the pendant that was dimly glowing.

"Izanami Lighting Trap" Kamiko muttered in slight pain before her pendant expelled a medium size ball of electricity into Faust's body which made him grunt in pain and drop to one knee while Kamiko slowly snatched her pendant out of his grasp "And Atsuko Golem Fist " Kamiko said with a small grin as her pendant glowed before a medium size fist made of the earth burst out of her pendant and smashed into Faust stunned body which sent him flying through trees and crashing into a larger one that stopped him.

Kamiko suddenly dropped the pendant as a bullet forced it out of her hand before she gasped pain as two section on her chest and stomach exploded with blood as she crashed to the ground.

"I got the damn Witch!" A male voice shouted before the six men and woman came out of the forest while one held a smoking pistol. The scarred man walked over Kamiko and glared

"Your finally going to pay for cursing this town!" Another man shouted as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her up before tying her hands together.

"I didn't curse this town!" Kamiko shouted as she glared at the group of woman and men who had swords and pistol pointed at her, the scarred man who threw her pendant into an iron box then the man who was holding her who glared before punched Kamiko in her gut which knocked the wind out of her and sent some of her blood flying out of her mouth.

"If you didn't do it then who did?" A woman asked.

"That's what I've been trying to find out ever since the mist came!" Kamiko shouted with a look of anger on her face "If you check my journal you'll see my-!" before Kamiko could finish what she was saying the scarred man backhanded her across her face which made Kamiko gasp in pain and looked the man in his eyes with tears in her eyes.

"Everyone knows how the mist really started and I know about your research" The scarred man said as he stared at Kamiko's shocked face "And I already found away to get rid of both the mist and witch problem forever" The scared man said before he walked away while another man walked in front of her and smashed his pistol into her skull which knocked her out cold while blood trickle down her face.

He threw her over his shoulder and followed the scarred man and the group back to the village.

* * *

Lucy and Nathan sprinted out of the forest edge and stared at a destroyed make shift camp site, scorched parts of the ground, burnt and up rooted trees and a small pools of blood.

"Faust!" They heard Margret shout with worry in her voice so they sprinted in that direction and saw Faust slumped against a large tree with shattered and cracked bark. His clothes ripped and torn while his body was covered in a few bruises and burn marks.

"Faust say something" Nathan said with a serious look on his face as he saw that Faust eyes were closed. Nathan kneeled down next to him and lightly shook him which made he let out light snores which made Nathan chuckle while Margret and Lucy sweat dropped at the fact the he was asleep despite being all beat up.

Nathan finished chuckling and picked up Faust Katana and threw it at him which made him shot his left arm up and catch it while he let out a tired yawn before he slowly stood up.

"Faust what happened here?" Lucy asked as they stared at their injured swordsman and the destroyed forest.

"I found the Witch whose name is Kamiko, I tried to convince her to come talk to Nathan but she didn't believe me and started to attack so we fought and she won because I let my guard down for a split second while I was investigating her pendent which seems to be the source of her powers, then a group of people came out and shot her before they knocked her out while a scarred man said he'll be getting rid of the mist and witch problem forever" Faust explained.

"Well we don't actually know what caused the mist in the first place and even if the witch is innocent or not" Margret said while they walked into Kamiko's campsite. they watched Nathan go inside the tent and come out with a brown journal and a sack.

"What's in the sack?" Faust asked as Nathan rummaged through the sack.

"It's filled with equipment for navigation, Maps of the four blue seas and a journal" Nathan said before he stared to skim through the journal.

"What does it say Nathan?" Lucy asked as Nathan continued to read the journal.

"It seems Kamiko was looking for a creature called the Gekido Misuto which is a mist demon that traps their prey in a thick layer of mist and allows it to devour it's prey without fear of being caught by mortals and stronger demons. it also seems Kamiko has seen it around the forest a couple of years ago which is why she probably came to this place" Nathan told them as he flipped through the journal "And another thing Kamiko found out was that the Gekido Misuto favorite prey is human flesh which it can easily get with all this mist around"

"So what are we going to do?" Margret asked as they stared at Nathan who closed the journal and put it inside the sack before he threw the sack over his shoulder.

"Well it's easy, we're going to rescue Kamiko, deal with Gekido Misuto which will prove she's innocent, ask her to join us then leave this place" Nathan said with a serious look on his face.

"How is fighting a mist demon easy?" Lucy asked.

"Because if we fail then lots of innocent people die" Faust said with a serious look on his face that matched Nathan's "And that is something I cannot allow to happen when we have a chance to prevent it"

"There's your answer" Nathan said before he and Faust walked back to the village.

"I wonder if those two know that's it's going to be difficult getting to her since all those people really want her dead" Margret said as and Lucy followed Nathan and Faust.

"Even if they know it or not you saw the looks on their faces which means they aren't going to let that stop them" Lucy said "So we got to be just as determined as them if we want to rescue Kamiko" Lucy said as she secured her Knives against her waist.

"Who said that I wasn't determined I just wanted to know if I should continue to follow our hard headed Captain and our tired Swordsman into battle" Margret said with a grin as she made Dobumaru and Hamako get ready to fight "But seeing Nathan fight when he's serious and Faust being just as serious as Nathan and him being the First mate I think that those people and demon are going to be a world of pain"

* * *

Kamiko woke up and tried to move her hands but couldn't so she looked up to see that her hands were tied to a metal pole. she looked around to see lots of flammable Items around her, the group of men and woman with anger looks on their faces and scarred man holding a burning torch.

"Kamiko you we're once a sweet and very kind girl but once you started to see and talk to things that weren't there we was concerned with your well being and wanted to help you" The scarred man said as he stared at Kamiko with self anger in his eyes "Then when the mist came we tried everything possible to get rid of it because we knew what danger slept inside and waited for for you to grow into a acceptably vessel" The scarred man said.

"As the mayor of the town I'm just doing what must be to protect his town but as your uncle this hurts me than any wound I got when protecting this town and everyone in it, including you, your father and my sister" Kamiko's uncle as he wiped tears out of his eyes and gained a hard look "Now lets begin the ritual!" Kamiko's uncle exclaimed as he threw the torch into the flammable items which started to burn nicely.

_Uncle you always had to be the bad guy to keep this town safe _Kamiko thought as she closed her eyes while tears rolled down her face as the flames started to consume the items _But this time please be the good guy and help me_

* * *

**_It seems that the witch isn't bad after all and it was actually the Gekido Misuto which caused the town's problem only to get closer to Kamiko. In the next chapter the Gekido Misuto comes for his vessel but is interrupted by the Blood Pirates while a Marine officer comes back home. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review._**


	7. Redwood part 3

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

_**Redwood Island Part 3**_

"Sir the Bloody Monster, Sleeping Demon and Margret have made their way into the base and are easily dispatching our crew" Takumi said as they could hear their men and women screaming in pain despite being so far away.

**_"I'm already aware of that Takumi" _**The man on the throne said as he glanced at Takumi who was being held by five curvaceous women who are wearing little to no clothing.

"**_All of you get ready!" _**The man ordered before five handsome and strong men aimed mortars at the large metal door while a few women aimed rifles and pistols.

* * *

"Bloody Hammer!" Nathan shouted as he threw a right gauntlet punch towards a muscular Pirate wielding a Katana. Nathan's punch smashed against the man's chest which left a large red mark and sent him off his feet and into six of his crew mates before they all smashed into a wall while Nathan went back to clearing the room of opponents.

"Crescent Moon style" Faust said calmly as he blocked and parried the katanas being swung at him "Torn Valley" Faust said as he quickly gained his grip on his Katana before he rapidly thrust his blade at them which left deep cuts on their body while they collapsed to the ground. Faust simply flicked the blood of his katana before he continued to fight.

"Dobumaru Iron Assault x3" Margret said as she commanded Dobumaru to fire three medium size containers out of three of his six arms before five sharp iron poles came out of the containers and pierced multiply Pirates.

"And Hamako Quick Blades" Margret said as she commanded Hamako to bend two of her four hands back and make two long katana blades jet out before she dashed through a group of Pirates while swinging her arms in different directions before they collapsed to the ground with bloody gashes on their bodies.

"Chi,Chi No Deadly Art!" Nathan shouted as he jumped into the air and flicked his blood off his hands and on to the ground before crystallized blood spikes suddenly rose into the air and easily pierce through the Pirates while Nathan landed in front of his bloody tree statue with human ornaments.

Margret stared in silent shock at the Pirates who had spikes sticking out from different parts of their bodies while they slowly died from blood lost.

"Lets go" Nathan said as he and Faust sprinted down a hallway which had a large metal door at the end. Margret nodded her head before she, Hamako and Dobumaru followed after them.

Three machine guns suddenly raised out of the floor and in front of the large metal door before they started firing which made them stare in silent shock.

"Hamako Double Defence!" Margret shouted before she commanded Hamako moved in front of everyone and raised all four of her hands which made four pieces of a steel shield come out of her forearms and connect together which protected her creator, Dobumaru, Faust and Nathan from the hail of gunfire.

"Chi, Chi No Pistol!" Nathan shouted as he bit one of his right fingers which made his blood float out and form a small ball before he leaned out of cover and fired it three times while forming his right hand like a gun.

The loud roar of gun fire turned into nothing but quietness and Nathan and Margret's breathing which meant he hit his targets.

"You ready?" Nathan asked as he and Faust glanced at Margret.

"I'm not backing out of this if that's what you're trying to say" Margret said as she glanced up at Nathan with a serious and determined look on her face while Dobumaru cracked all his fist and Hamako rotated her arms. "I'm going to show that betraying bastard what happens when you don't take being Nakama seriously"

"Good I was just seeing if I made the right call in choosing you as my Shipwright" Nathan said with a small grin on his face as he glanced at Margret while he pressed his hand against large metal door "And I guess I made the right call" Nathan said before he pushed against the door which made it fly open "Now lets finish this"

"Lets Captain" Margret and Faust said with a grin on their faces before they walked in.

* * *

Nathan, Faust and Margret stared at the small army of pirates who were aiming different types of guns and mortars at them but they didn't seem to notice as they locked eyes with the seven people standing behind the small army.

A hooded man, A man who was sitting on a throne and five curvaceous women who were snuggling and kissing the hooded man.

**_"Bloody Monster Nathan and Sleeping Demon Faust I'm so glad you came it almost saves me the trouble of coming to get you myself" _**The man on the throne said as he gave Nathan and Faust a large grin which showed off his set of solid gold teeth.

_**"Where's Brutal Chef Lucy I was hoping I would get to see her beauty and get a chance feel her wonderful assets her bounty picture provided" **_The man said with a smirk which made Nathan form a glare and start walking forward while his blood flew around his arms. The mortars aimed at him but he didn't caring and kept walking forward. _**"Now, Now you shouldn't get so worked up over a little comment" **_The man said as he raised his hand _**"Because you have more important things to worry about" **_

The man clicked his fingers which made the small army fire every weapon they had which made a huge explosion cover Nathan, Faust, Margret and her puppets.

"I want you to answer one question before I beat you to an inch of your life for making that comment about Lucy" Nathan's voice came from the thick smoke which shocked everyone except for the man in the throne, Takumi, Faust and Margret

_**"What is it Bloody Monster?" **_The man asked as he put one hand on his golden hammer.

"What kind of Pirate makes everyone lives here a living hell!?" Nathan demanded while the smoke started to clear which made the man's small army of pirates, Takumi and the five curvaceous women besides the man on the throne stare in anger as Hamako was standing in front of Nathan with a smoking and soot covered shield.

_**"Me!, The Captain of the hammer pirates!" **_The man exclaimed with a cocky grin as he stood up and rested his Golden hammer on his shoulder "Golden Hammer Tom" Tom said with a smile as he swept his hair back.

"Well let me just say Golden hammer that your crew ain't that tough" Faust said as they got a good look of Tom.

He is quite a handsome man and has fair skin, dark grey eyes, silver hair which is styled backwards and stops at his shoulders. He is wearing a black expensive suit with dark blue fingerless gloves and a white tie.

"Well the ones you lot and Margret were fighting were our new recruits of my crew which was serious needed battle experience" Tom said with a uncaring look on his face "Now the ones you see before you are my extremely beautiful and strong main Nakama. Which is why I'm offering to buy Lucy from you, since she will be a great addition to my crew because of her unique beauty and talents" Tom said as he picked up a small sack which was over flowing with different kinds of gems and threw it at Nathan's feet.

"Does 350,000,000 Beil sound about right?"

"You just had to say that didn't you" Nathan said as he locked eyes with Tom so he could see the rage that burned in them "I was only planning on beating you to an inch of your life but now I'm gonna rip your fucking face off and feed it to a sea-king!" Nathan snarled in anger as he stomped on the sack which made different colored dust escape from the burst bag while Faust gained a hidden grin.

"How about instead of doing that you allow me to smash your ugly, hideous, revolting face in before I make Lucy join my crew by force!" Tom snarled back with a glare as he tightened his grip on his hammer.

"Hammer Pirates!" Tom shouted to his Nakama as they glared at Nathan "Destroy them!"

"Yes Captain!" The Hammer Pirates shouted as the charged Nathan, Margret, Dobumaru and Hamako.

"Margret, Faust" Nathan said as his eyes never left Tom's "Take care of them"

"Yes Captain" Margret and Faust said as she got Dobumaru and Hamako ready while he flicked the blood of his katana.

"Crescent Moon style" Faust said as he rushed towards the small army of pirates and sent volleys of attacks while he dodged and parried their attacks "Bloody River!" Faust shouted as he weaved in and out of the Hammer pirates while he slashed his katana out in many directions which made the Hammer Pirates scream out in pain as their blood flew out of their deep wounds.

Faust scoffed as he flicked the blood of his katana for another time before he sheathed it.

"Dobumaru, Hamako Iron rain!" Margret said as she commanded her puppets to raise their arms and open their mouths before they let loose a hail of iron shrapnel that flew pass Nathan and Faust before they tore, pierced and got stuck in the Hammer Pirates.

Takumi drew his golden Katana and easily deflected a few of the shrapnel that was about to hit Tom.

The Hammer Pirates cream in pain and agony as they all fell to the ground and tried to pull the shrapnel out which only made it worst.

Tom had an uncaring look on his face as he stared at his defeated crew before he turned his head to Takumi and nodded his head. Takumi had a small smile on his face as he sprinted towards Nathan, Faust and Margret.

"Margret he is your Nakama so you get to deal with him" Nathan said as he glanced at his Shipwright.

"Thank you Captain" Margret as she sprinted off to the side with Takumi following so they could have more room to fight.

* * *

Takumi quickly parried one of Hamako's blades that was about to cut his body and quickly slash at her face which made a deep cut appear before he guided her blade towards the sky which left her wide open and allowed Takumi to quickly thrust his sword at her head.

Margret thinking quickly commanded Hamako to blocked the attack with her two other katanas then lock Takumi's sword arm in place.

"Dobumaru Fist launcher x2!" Margret shouted as she commanded Dobumaru to raise two of his arms and fire two fists which were connected by chains towards Takumi's defenseless back.

"Is that the best you got Margret?" Takumi asked as he easily slipped his arm out of Hamako's hold before he kicked off Hamako's head and back flipped over Dobumaru's fists that flew under him and towards Hamako.

"I'm just getting started you damn traitor" Margret growled with a glare as she commanded Dobumaru to swing his arms upwards so his fists could fly pass Hamako and towards the air born Takumi.

"Open!" Margret shouted as she commanded Dobumaru to open his fists and grab Takumi's left leg.

"And Whirlwind Smash!" Margret shouted as she commanded Dobumaru to spin around in a circle which turned Takumi into a twister before Dobumaru skidded to a stop and swung both his arms down which smashed Takumi into the ground with a loud thud.

"That attack was actually quite painful" Takumi said with a small grin as he laid on the ground "But you were always hard-headed when it comes to a project So come on Margret lets see if you have the courage and passion to over come this obstacle" Takumi said as he did a kip up before he moved his hands inside his cloak and pulled out another golden katana

"It's true I think of you as my brother just like I do with Dave and Jill but when you burned down our home and nearly killed me and more importantly our family that's when I stopped seeing you as my brother and as the enemy and nothing more" Margret said as her puppets got ready to fight again.

"I see you already broken all ties with me which is a good thing because it will make killing you less painful" Takumi said as he put his hood back on before he sprinted towards Margret.

"Hamako Poison Blitz!" Margret shouted as dark purple liquid dripped from her Katanas before she dash towards Takumi and sent a flurry of poisonous attacks.

Takumi ducked underneath a slash from Hamako's left katana then blocked two more strikes with his right sword before quickly blocking a right thrust to his head with his left katana before he quickly rolled to the side to dodge a four hammer fist punch from Dobumaru which cracked the ground.

Takumi let out a quick breath before he hopped back and watched in silent shock and relief as Hamako's left katana flew inches pass his right eye before it tore through his hood revealing the right side of his face.

_Damn it that doll nearly got me_ Takumi thought with a glare as he planted his feet on the ground and skidded to a stop _The only way I can win this battle is if I take out the puppet master. _Takumi held his katanas in his left hand then moved his right hand inside his cloak and held three small tubes before he jetted towards Margret and formed a glare when he saw Dobumaru and Hamako move in front of his path.

_I just gotta stop them for a second then I can deal with Margret _Takumi thought as he got ready to put his plan into action as he threw one of the tubes against the ground which made smoke cover him, Dobumaru and Hamako.

_What is that bastard planning? _Margret thought as she commanded Dobumaru and Hamako to move over to her but when the only thing that came out of the smoke was a a grinning Takumi who was running towards her.

_That damn bastard must have done something to Dobumaru and Hamako's limp control pads_ Margret thought with a glare as she saw Takumi throw a tube at her feet which made bright light escape and cover the area.

_So that's was he plan huh, Well that would have worked if he bothered to help me build them instead of trying to pick up women _Margret thought with a small grin as before her vision was blinded by light she saw Dobumaru and Hamako lying on the ground while sparks danced of their leg and arm joints.

"Farewell Margret" Takumi said as he thrust both his katanas into Margret's stomach which made her cough up blood and stifle a scream of pain while she commanded both of Hamako and Dobumaru's heads to detach from their bodies and lunge towards Takumi's back while they opened their mouths which made long, thin and sharp metal spikes come out that were dripping poison.

"Dobumaru, Hamako Reaper Skulls" Margret growled as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth as she grabbed Takumi's arms and held him in place while Hamako and Dobumaru's poison spikes pierced the base of Takumi's neck. Which was so deep inside that their mouths were pressed against his back.

Takumi grunted in anger and pain as he pulled his arms out of Margret's grip before he yanked Hamako and Dobumaru's out of his back before he stumbled back and collapsed against the ground while Margret dropped down to one knee and pulled the swords out of her stomach before clutching it.

"Damn it I guess I should have helped you build those talented dolls after all" Takumi wheezed out with a small chuckle before he coughed up blood and tiredly stared up at the ceiling "But I guess it's karma for betraying your guys friendship" Takumi wheezed out as he went into his pocket and took a cigar with shaky hands and held it in his mouth before he went for his lighter and made the flame but grunted in pain and dropped it.

"How can you call it karma if you don't believe in that kind of stuff" Margret said a with a small grin as she lit up Takumi's cigar for him which made him give her a smile before he took a long drag and exhaled smoke.

"Well when a man lived a life like mine he starts to accept anything if will give him a few more extra minutes in this world" Takumi said with a smirk as Margret let out a small chuckle.

"I have the antidote if you want it" Margret said as she went into her pocket and pulled out a small vial of light blue liquid.

"Keep it, because knowing your luck you might accidentally poison yourself, that wonderful woman Lucy or those guys with her" Takumi said with a small chuckle which made Margret playfully punch him against his chest while she slowly put away the antidote wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"And besides I don't deserve to be saved after what I did" Takumi said with a small frown before he coughed up even more blood than before while his body start to ache and shake with intense pain "Margret all I can say is that I was a fool for betraying and nearly killing you guys" Takumi said with a frown as he slowly wiped away the tears that was starting to roll down Margret's face.

"I'll try" Margret said as she clutched Takumi's hand which was starting to lose warmth.

"You're a terrible liar you know that big sis..." Takumi said quietly with a small smile before his cigar fell from his mouth while his head slump to the side.

"Shut up little bro" Margret said with tears rolling down her face "If it means anything I always saw you as a brother and never the enemy even after what I just said" Margret said with a small smile as closed Takumi's eyes before she stared at Nathan and Tom who was staring each other done.

_You better go through with your threat Captain or I will do it for you _Margret thought as she glared at Tom.

* * *

"I was really hoping Takumi would win that little battle between Family" Tom said with a small frown before he smiled "But at least he died with a beautiful look on his face"

"Well that's too bad because you ain't going to get that kind of death" Nathan said with a glare as he sprinted towards Tom.

"Is that so Bloody Monster" Tom said as he skilfully span his hammer around "Well let's see if that bounty the Marines put on your head wasn't just for show!" Tom shouted with a glare before he dashed towards Nathan who leapt forward.

_There's no way I'm losing this fight! _Nathan thoughts shouted as he threw a right punch at Tom who quickly swung his hammer upwards which smashed against Nathan's gauntlet which cracked slightly from the pressure before he back flipped away from Tom and landed in a crouch.

_Because that bastard just made Margret kill a person she saw as a brother and plans to take Lucy away! _Nathan thoughts shouted as he sprinted towards Tom who was ready to fight. _Which is something I can never forgive!_ Nathan's thoughts snarled as he gained a look of anger on his face and threw a left punch.

* * *

_**The first half of the battle is over as Margret the winner but it still feels like a lost for her. In the next chapter it's Captain vs Captain then crew begins to head to another Island. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	8. Redwood part 4

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

_**Redwood Island Part 4**_

Nathan's right gauntlet punch missed it target and cracked the wall while Tom span to Nathan's side before he rammed the handle of his hammer into Nathan's gut that sent spit flying out of his mouth then followed by lots of blood as he skillfully swung his hammer around and smashed it into the right side of his face which sent him tumbled across the ground while his strawhat flew off his head.

Nathan growled in anger as he rolled onto his feet and glared at Tom before he crouched down slightly and sprinted towards him. As he was a few meters away from him he quickly threw a right punch at his chest which connected and made him stumble back and feel a bruise forming.

Tom glared at Nathan before he roughly threw off his suit jacket and sprinted towards the bloody monster and swung his hammer down while Nathan jetted his left gauntlet up looking to counter the attack.

Tom pushed Nathan's fist away and quickly changed his grip on his hammer before he swung it upwards which smashed against Nathan's chin making a sickening crack ring out while his head snap upwards and blood flew into the air.

Nathan grunted in anger and quickly planted his left hand on Tom's hammer before he jetted forward and smashed his right knee into Tom's chest which made him clutch his chest with slight look of pain on his face.

_Damn he must of cracked three of my ribs with that attack _Tom thought as he gasped in pain from touching his broken ribs.

Nathan rubbed his jaw to ease the pain before he sent four quick punches towards Tom who barely dodged them before he blocked Nathan's left axe kick with the staff part of his hammer.

"Chi, Chi No Tiger Claws" Nathan shouted as his rock type gauntlets suddenly formed claws before he lashed his right hand out to the side and his other hand downwards which made Tom scream out in pain and stumble back.

"Y-You Bastard!" Tom snarled in rage as he touched his face to feel the bloody wounds that covered a good portion of his face then touched his chest to feel a deep set of wounds.

Tom's eyes flashed with utter anger as he dashed towards Nathan with hidden speed before he leapt forward and smash both his feet into his face in which made him skid back a few feet before he rubbed his stinging and throbbing nose.

"How dare you ruin my beautiful face!" Tom shouted in anger as he glared at Nathan.

"Now, Now you shouldn't get worked up over a little scratch" Nathan said with a glare as his claws went back inside the gauntlets before he got into a fighting stance "Because you got more important things to worry about"

"Shut your face you hideous creature!" Tom snarled as he gripped his hammer tighter before sprinting towards Nathan.

"Golden quake!" Tom snarled as he leapt forward and brought his hammer down towards Nathan's head. Nathan quickly moved his arms over his head and blocked the attack which made the room shake and the ground around his feet gain cracks before it gave away and formed a medium size crater while Nathan's gauntlets gain small cracks.

"Die!" Tom roared as he did a forward flip over Nathan before he span around and shouted "Golden Thunder!" before he quickly swung his Hammer towards the back of Nathan's head with lighting fast speed.

"Chi Chi No Bloody Hammer!" Nathan snarled aswell before he quickly span and threw a left punch towards Tom's hammer which made dust fly everywhere while Nathan and Tom struggled for control.

"Second Thunder!" Tom roared as he quickly lowered his hammer which made Nathan's fist fly pass his head and cut his cheek before he dragged his golden weapon along the ground and swung it at Nathan's defenseless chest which made him grunted in anger and pain before he was sent off his feet and backwards before he crashed into a nearby wall.

"That attack might of broken all of my ribs if I didn't block it in time" Nathan said with a smirk as the dust surrounding him disappeared so Tom, Faust and Margret could see Nathan laying in a small crater while he held his right hand out while the gauntlet covering it began to fall apart.

"Then I'll make sure to break that other gauntlet before shattering all your bones,Golden Tornado!" Tom shouted as he sprinted towards Nathan and leapt forwards while he span around in a circular motion.

Tom snarled as he swung his hammer towards Nathan's face which made him quickly block the attack with his left hand which cracked and fell apart from the immense pressure. They suddenly fell back as the wall gave way which sent them both falling down into the forest blow.

_Come on Captain you can beat this pushover _Margret thought as she stared at the large hole in the wall with a serious look on her face before she glanced down at Takumi's body.

"I should at least give you a decent burial huh little bro" Margret said as she made Dobumaru picked him up.

"Faust want to help me with the burial?" Margret asked as she stared at her firstmate who was picking up Nathan's strawhat.

"Sure its the least we can do for someone you consider family" Faust said with a small smile before they walked towards the large metal door while she attached Hamako and Dobumaru's heads back to their bodies.

* * *

Both Tom and Nathan landed with a crouch and glared at each other while leaves flew into the air and around them.

Nathan's eyes neither left Tom's as he rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows before he sliced both his forearms with his rings that jetted out tiny jagged metal.

"Chi, Chi No Bloody Scythes" Nathan said as his blood flew out from the wounds in his forearms and shaped itself into scythe blades before it quickly hardened.

Nathan sprinted towards Tom and swung his left arm outwards which made Tom block the attack with the staff of his hammer before he leaned back and watched the tip of Nathan's right scythe fly pass his left eye.

They soon began to trade attacks which they either blocked and dodged.

"Golden" Tom began to say as he ducked underneath Nathan's left scythe blade and rammed his hammer into Nathan's stomach which made him bellow forwards while Tom grinned and changed his grip on his hammer "Eruption!" Tom roared as he swung his hammer upwards and smashed it against Nathan's chin which made his blood fly out of his mouth while he flew off his feet and did two flips from the force of the attack.

"And Golden Hurricane!" Tom snarled as he swung his hammer just as Nathan finished his final flip and was aiming at his chest. Nathan growled in pain and anger before he moved his scythe blades over his chest and blocked the attack.

Nathan stared in anger and silent shock as his scythe blades began to crack while leaves and trees behind Nathan flew and bent backwards from the gust of wind generated from Tom's attack while Nathan was sent flying deeper into the forest and destroyed any tree in his path while his scythe blades shattered like glass and turned to liquid before his blood splatter on the ground and trees.

Nathan smashed into a tree which was strong enough to stop his from flying any further but not strong enough to stay fully rooted before he slowly stood up and clutched his head as he nearly fell over and dropped to one knee.

_Damn it I'm running low on blood _Nathan thought as his vision began to get blurry_ Even though I'll get my blood back it's still going to take a while so I gotta finish this fight now before anemia starts to kick in. _

"I'll make you suffer for ruining my face, I'm worth 30,000,000 beri which means I can easily crush you!" Tom snarled with a glare as he tightened his grip on his hammer and sprinted at Nathan.

"You having a high bounty ain't going to stop me from killing you!" Nathan snarled also he sprinted towards Tom.

"Golden Thunder!" Tom shouted as he swung his hammer as fast and hard as he could.

"Chi, Chi No Bloody Fist!" Nathan shouted as his blood poured out of his right forearm wound and covered his hand in a smooth sheet of now harden blood.

Nathan span pass Tom's hammer as it was inches away from his face which shocked the Pirate captain before Nathan's blood covered fist smashed against his mouth which shattered his golden teeth and sent him crashing against the ground.

"And take this!, Bloody Anchor Kick!" Nathan snarled as he hopped into the air and sliced his left calve with his right ring which made his blood fly out and harden over his leg before he raised that leg as high as it could go while he began to descend to the ground. As Nathan got closer he did a single forward flip before he smashed the back of his leg against Tom's chest which made him spit out blood mixed with spit and a few pieces of his broken teeth while the ground underneath him started to crack before it gave way and made a crater.

Nathan got up with a tired look on his face while his hardened left leg and right hand went back to normal as his blood went back into his cuts before they began to slowly heal themselves while he stared at Tom.

"If you only care about your good looks instead of caring about your Nakama then you don't deserve to have a bounty, call yourself a pirate or be a Captain" Nathan said in a harsh tone as he tired pants while Tom let out pain filled grunts and coughed up his blood, teeth and spit which made Nathan scoff before he walked away.

* * *

"So you guys gave him a burial?" Nathan asked as he stood next to Margret and Faust and stared down at a newly dug grave with a expertly made wooden cross in the ground and the words.

**_Here lies Takumi an Idiotic little brother who we'll never forget and always miss_**

In craved in the cross and the swords Takumi used in battle crossed on top.

"Yeah it's the least I can do for him" Margret said as she handed Nathan his hat back "I guess you won your fight"

"I did" Nathan said as he took his hat from Faust and put it back on "If you want you can stay here and say any last words to Takumi" Nathan said as he stared at Takumi's grave.

"It's fine I don't need to say anything since I already made peace with him" Margret said as she gave the grave a smile before she walked away with Nathan and Faust soon walking next to her "And besides I have a ship to inspect and fully stock"

"Thanks for not making us pay even though we can" Faust said as he glanced around the forest "But what do you want to do with all that treasure Tom had?" He asked as they took a turn and stared at the Marine base entrance.

"I think we can put all that money to good use" Margret said with a grin as they walked inside and started to collect the treasure.

* * *

Lucy woke up in a place that wasn't Margret's shipyard and was staring up at a white she got her bearings straight she found out that she was in a bedroom, in a bed, her knives was on the bed side counter, a door leading to a small bathroom and her suitcases.

She looked out of the near by window to see that the sun was just starting to set.

_It's already the afternoon, just how long was I out _Lucy thought as the door opened up to reveal Nathan who has dark bag under his eyes, drinking a bottle of sake, wearing a black tank top, dark blue jeans, white socks, his strawhat and holding a plate of wonderful pancakes on it in his right hand which made Lucy lick her lips at how good it looked.

_I had no Idea Nathan could cook so well? _Lucy thought as she stared at the pancakes _I wonder why he wanted me to join him if he could cook himself. _

"So your finally up" Nathan said before he let out a small yawn.

"Yeah, what happened when we where at Margret's Shipyard?" Lucy asked as she stared at Nathan who took a sip on his bottle while she rubbed the tiredness away from her eyes while she yawned.

"You and I both got hit with sleeping darts while we were leaving the Shipyard but I used my Devil fruit so it didn't do any lasting damage to us" Nathan told her "You had to stay in Steve's tavern with Jill and Dave who where still unconscious from Takumi's sleeping gas, you guys were out for a two days and a half"

"Thanks for tell me that- wait why did Takumi do that?" Lucy asked as she wanted to now what caused a fellow shipwright to turn on his friends.

"He did that because he was apart of Tom's crew" Nathan said as he saw a look of shock appear on Lucy's face "Anyway while you three were out cold me, Faust and Margret helped me storm the Tom's base and take on Tom, his crew and Takumi who are now all dead"

"Takumi. How did he died?" Lucy asked with even more shock and now sadness at the fact that one of Margret's friends was dead in the span of two days and half.

"He died from the poison which was inside Margret's two puppets, she said that he didn't want the antidote when she gave him the choice" Nathan told her.

"How did they all take it?" Lucy asked.

"Well Margret was already at peace after they finished their fight but Dave and Jill were anger and annoyed at the fact they didn't get a chance to fight him themselves but soon they were okay but still upset about it when Margret told them that he was truly sorry for doing it what he did" Nathan said.

"So Where are we?" Lucy asked as she got out of the bed to see that she was wearing dark purple pajamas that where slightly too big for her "And where are my clothes?"

"Well to answer your first question Takumi burnt down Margret's house so we are now in their new home and your clothes are in the wash because they were starting to smell pretty bad" Nathan said as he saw the small glare on Lucy's face "Don't giving me that look, you would have said the same thing" Nathan said as he handed her the pancakes.

"Your right I probably would have" Lucy said as she took a bite out of one of the pancakes and gained a look of utter disgust as she uncontrollable swallowed the horrid pancake.

_How can something that look so delicious taste so horrible!? _Lucy asked herself as she snatched Nathan's bottle out of his hands and tried to wash the bad taste out of her mouth _Now I can see why he asked me to join him. _

"What did you make these with?" Lucy asked as she handed the plate back to Nathan and continued to drink away the bad taste.

"I followed the recipe exactly like it said in the cook book so I don't know what's wrong with them" Nathan said as he ate both pancakes in a few bite with no trouble.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I was the first second person to join you so no one else will have to suffer your amazingly bad cooking" Lucy said with a chuckle and a smile as she finished Nathan's sake then pushed him out of the room "Now please leave because I'll like to have a shower before I start to offend you and anyone else with my bad odor " Lucy said with a look of mock hurt on her face as she shut the door.

"Look I'm sorry for the smelling bad comment and when your done we're all gonna go to the shipyard to see the changes Margret, Jill and Dave made to our ship" Nathan told her as he waited for a reply.

"Okay but let me give you some advice Captain, I don't like it when people insult my hygiene" Lucy said while Nathan thanked her for the advice with a small chuckle before he left.

Lucy let out a sigh as she went over to her suitcases and took out dark blue panties and bra, black socks, white dress shirt, dark blue jeans with a dark orange belt and black flat shoes.

She walked into bathroom and began to run a bath while she thought about how the battle between Nathan and Tom went.

* * *

After finishing her bath, cleaning herself and changing into a new set of clothes she made her way to the top of the stairs.

_**"Ready, okay go!" **_Lucy heard Jill shout before the sound of male grunting in frustration could be heard while she went down the stairs and entered Margret's new living room which look just like the original but all the walls are now white and the sofa and couches are dark brown and made of leather.

She also saw Faust asleep on the couch, Dave and Nathan arm wrestling and Jill and Margret watching them while eating sandwiches.

"Good Lucy your finally down" Margret said as she glanced at Lucy before she turned back to Nathan and Dave who was pushing against their locked hands with all their might "We'll just wait for these morons to finish their match then we'll go and check out your guys ship"

"Ok, I'm gonna make myself a snack since the one Nathan made me wasn't one to my liking" Lucy said which made Nathan mutter something before she walked into the kitchen which had expensive cooking equipment and well made cupboards and counters which made her smile.

"Margret could you come here for a minute" Lucy called as she started to make herself a vegetable omelette.

"Sure" Margret said as walked over to her kitchen while she glanced back at Nathan who was starting to push Dave's arm back up.

"What is it?" Margret asked as she sat on the counter next to her stove and stared at Lucy who was mixing two eggs, green and red pepper and salt together in a bowl.

"What happened between Nathan and Tom?" Lucy asked "He told me about your fight with Takumi and how it ended but nothing about his fight"

"Well I don't know how it ended it but I can say that Nathan was pissed when Tom wanted to buy you from him but before that he made a comment about your body" Margret said which made a look of anger and shock appear on Lucy's face.

"Tom wanted to buy me, for how much?" Lucy asked as she was anger at the fact Tom commented about her body.

"350,000,000 Beri in gems" Margret told her "But Nathan just stomped it to dust then threatened to kill him"

"He did all that?" Lucy asked as she poured the batter into the frying pan and let it sizzle.

"Yes he did" Margret said with a smile "We're quite lucky to have a Captain like him huh"

"Yeah we sure are" Lucy said as she folded the batter in half then proceeded to cook both sides to perfection and put it on a plate.

* * *

"Best two out of three!" Nathan demanded as he stared at the laughing Dave.

"Fine and this time I'll allow you to use your Devil fruit powers Bloody Monster" Dave said before he and Nathan locked up again.

"No I'm gonna beat you without them" Nathan said before he and Dave pushed against each other again.

"Just give up Nathan before you hurt yourself" Faust muttered in his sleep which made Nathan glare at him before they began to push against each other.

* * *

"You know I think the Captain likes you" Margret said which made Lucy almost choke on her omelette.

"What makes you think that?" Lucy asked as she stared at their Shipwright then glanced at Nathan who was pushing Dave's arm down with a grin.

"Well the fact that he threatened to kill a person right after they commented about your body is one" Margret counted "He then refused a lot money which could have been used in the long run all because if said comment about you which is two" Margret counted as she held up two fingers "And finally the fact that he spent two whole days and early today sitting at your bedside waiting for you to wake up despite nearly passing out because of anemia and the sleeping dart"

"He waited for that long for me despite being in that condition" Lucy said to herself as she finished off her omelette and began to wash her plate "But he came in a few moments ago with a snack and drink"

"That's because when Jill and Dave woke up they offered to watch over you while he slept he refused but Faust knocked him out saying it was the best for him. But he was only asleep for 25 minutes before both of you woke up " Margret told her as she stood up and stopped at the door "And I know that you like him back"

"What makes you say that" Lucy said with an embarrassed blush on her face which she tried to hide.

"Because you was staring at him when I was telling you why the Captain likes you" Margret said which made Lucy's blush go more redder "And I heard you talk about him in your sleep" Margret said with a smile and small laugh as she left while Lucy who was even more red with embarrassment that she look liked a tomato made herself some green herbal tea.

"Nathan doesn't like me, he only did all that since I'm his Nakama" Lucy told herself as she sipped her tea "He would of done the same thing for Faust any one of his Nakama, right?"

* * *

"Okay guys lets head to the shipyard " Margret said just before Dave slammed Nathan's arm down.

"How did you beat me?" Nathan asked in slight shock.

"Because these muscles aren't just for show" Dave said as he flexed which made his muscles bulge before he took a victory swig of sake and patted Nathan on his back strong enough to make a sound but no strong enough to damage his back"But don't get to upset no one on this island could ever beat me and you managed to get me half way even without your devil fruit powers so take pride in that"

"Fine but the next time we meet I'll beat you" Nathan said with a grin before they all left the house and walked towards the shipyard.

* * *

Margret opened the shipyard to allow Nathan, Faust and Lucy to see their ship and their Jolly Roger blowing in the wind.

"Okay Margret we built the extra rooms you and Nathan agreed to, made another mast and sail, gave the whole ship a fresh coat of paint, checked the riggings, helped Steve and his friends take the all stock Tom had on his ship and moved it put to their ship, used the money you guys took from Tom and brought the requested before giving the rest to Steve and finally did one last safety check on everything so we're done " Jill said as she ticked off her check list.

"Okay then it's time to put this great ship in the water" Nathan said before he, Faust and Dave started to pull the ship to the dock while the girls talked.

* * *

"Don't worry Margret we'll look after the shipyard for you" Jill said as she, Dave, Steve and all the healed bar patrons who tried to capture Nathan, Faust and Lucy all stood at the dock and stared at Nathan's ship.

"I know you guys will so I don't have to worry" Margret said back with a huge smile on her face.

Nathan, Lucy and Faust were putting the last of their and Margret's stuff in their new refurnished bedrooms.

Lucy and Margret now shared a large bedroom which was made and styled to both women's likings but could be easily changed to fit another female crewmates liking.

Nathan and Faust put the five sacks of the Beri Steve have offered to give them from what remained of Tom treasure and put them into their new vault room with an electronic padlock on it. Faust chose the password since he knew that Nathan would forget it which made him a little annoyed but soon agreed that it was for the best since each of those sack held 45,000 Beri in them.

"Nathan I got this for you!" Dave shouted before he tossed a two medium crates at Nathan who caught them and saw they were filled with bottles but none he never seen before "I made them myself I call them Redwood Prime!"

"Thanks Dave, I still want that rematch though!" Nathan shouted with a grin which made the large Shipwright give him a thumbs up.

"We're sorry for nearly kidnapping you Miss Lucy!" All the bar patrons apologized with a bow which made Lucy blush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it guys" Lucy said as sweet smile.

"You guys better take care of Margret or you'll have me to deal with!" Steve shouted as he glared at Nathan and Faust which made Margret let out a nervous laugh as he took over the role as her father figure when her parents died.

"Don't worry Steve I'll look out for her" Nathan promised while Faust nodded his head "Okay guys it's time to go, Margret make Dobumaru and Hamako give us a strong breeze" Nathan ordered as he turned to face his Shipwright.

"Aye Captain" Margret said before she commanded her puppets into position. Dobumaru raised three on his arms while Hamako aim two of her arms at the rolled upped sails.

"Lucy help Faust with the sails" Nathan ordered as he glanced at Lucy and Faust who nodded their heads and started to climb the riggings and uncurl the sails

"Now Margret!" Nathan ordered as he watched Faust and Lucy each grab a piece of rope tightly before they jumped down and landed on the ground with a crouch while the sails setted.

"Dobumaru, Hamako Wind bursts" Margret said as she commanded Dobumaru and Hamako to fold their wrists back making small barrels come out before they let loose a powerful gust of wind into the sails which shot the ship forward and out of everyone's sight which made Lucy hang on the railings while she screamed out in fear at how fast they where going.

Nathan was laughing as he sat on his figurine head, Faust wasn't screaming and was instead letting out silent snores as he laid against the main mast and Margret was being held by her puppets while she had a grin on her face.

Their ship began to skid and hop on the ocean before it final stopped and began to sail normally which eased Lucy.

"So where are we gonna go next Captain?" Margret asked as she stared at Nathan who hopped of his figurine head and over to one of the creates Dave gave him before he took out four Redwood Primes.

"Well that for you to decide since you know the basics of Navigation" Nathan said he chucked three of the four bottles to Lucy, Margret and Faust "So I think we should celebrate getting a new crew mate" Nathan said with a smile as he opened up his bottle.

"I'll drink to that" Margret said before she opened up her bottle and took a swig with a sweet smile as Dave's creation tasted great.

"So have you come up for a name for us and the ship since you haven't named that one aswell?" Faust asked as he opened up his bottle and took a small sip.

"I've been thinking of ones but do you guys have any suggestions?" Nathan said as he took a swig on his bottle.

"What about the Puppet Pirates?" Margret suggested which got her questioned look from Lucy, Nathan and Faust "How about we call the ship the Puppet Armada?"

"No, because you only use puppets and we only have two puppets." Nathan said as he motioned to Lucy.

"What about the Infinity Pirates?" Lucy suggested which made Margret shake her head "Then how about the ship name can be the Green Gale?"

"No, I feel like that name is taken and the ship isn't green" Nathan said as he motioned to Faust.

"Then how about the Strawhat Pirates" Faust said which peaked Lucy and Margret's interest "And how about calling the ship the Thousand Sunny"

"No because I don't want to seem like I'm copying the late Pirate king's Ideas since that was the name of his crew and ship" Nathan said.

"Then how about you give a suggestion if you're gonna keep turning down our suggestions" Margret said while Lucy nodded her head.

"How about the blood Pirates and the ship name can be the Raging Beast?" Nathan suggested as he bit his thumb and made his blood fly around before going back inside his wound "Since I can control my blood and the figurine head is a snarling cyclops"

"I actually like it" Margret said with a grin.

"It will sure to make our enemies shake with fear when they hear those names" Faust said with a smile.

"It's makes us sound dark and spooky" Lucy said with a smirk.

"Glad to know everyone likes it" Nathan said with a large grin before he raised his bottle into the air "To the Blood Pirates and the Raging Beast!" Nathan shouted.

"To the Blood Pirates and the Raging Beast!" Lucy, Faust and Margret shouted as they raised bottles and clanked them together before they all took a long swig before they continued to chat with each other.

* * *

"So bro you and Faust found someone to join you and already made a name for yourselves" Janet said as she stared at Nathan, Lucy and Faust's Wanted posters.

"Well I'm still ahead by one Nakama" Janet said with a grin as she glanced at Alex who was cleaning her two katanas, A man with black hair in a long ponytail, grey eyes, pale skin, is wearing a dark blue suit with black dress shoes and is cooking up a meal and a teenaged boy with dark brown shaggy hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin, is wearing a white shirt, grey trousers, black boots and reading a map while jotting down things.

"If you manged to survive then I hope to see you soon" Janet said as she took a swig from her bottle of sake.

* * *

**It seems Janet is doing just as well as her brother is with getting people to join her crew. In the next chapter The crew visit an Island hidden inside Mist and Faust meet the Island's witch. Thanks for reading and hope you Review.**


	9. Island of Mystery part 1

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

_**Island of Mystery part 1**_

Faust and Nathan we're in the training which is quite spacious and was filled with different kinds of training equipment, wooden weapons, sparring mats, training dummies and a large mirrors.

Faust wasn't wearing his jacket, scarf or shirt which showed off his lithe and muscular build which was covered in sweat. He was wielding a wooden sword and was attacking a training dummy with skill, quickness and precision.

Nathan wasn't wearing a shirt or waistcoat as well which showed off his toned and sweat covered torso while he was bench pressing 40lb weights.

_I must get stronger to surpass Him! _Both Faust and Nathan thought as they started to push themselves harder.

After 45 minutes rigorous training they final stopped and put on their shirts before they left and entered the Kitchen and saw Margret and Lucy sitting at the wooden table and drinking green herbal tea.

Margret was wearing her sleepwear which consist of a dark blue jumper and dark grey shorts that reach her knees. Lucy was also wearing her sleepwear.

"Hello Nathan, Faust" Both woman said as they turned to face their Captain and First mate.

"Hey, Did you guys sleep well?" Nathan asked while Faust started to make himself a cup of warm milk while Nathan began to make himself a cup of coffee with four sugars.

"We slept well thanks for asking" Margret answered after she took a sip of her tea while Lucy nodded her head in agreement with a smile on her face as she finished her tea.

"So Margret have you found any Islands nearby?" Nathan asked as he began to mix the hot water, coffee beans and sugar together while Faust what was left of the warm water to mix with his milk.

"It took me a little while but I spotted an Island and setted course for it" Margret said which made Nathan nod his head while he and Faust took a sip of their drinks.

"That's good to know" Nathan said after he took another sip of his coffee "When we get there we need to try and find ourselves a Navigator because we can just forget about trying to find One Piece and completing our dreams if we can't even Navigate ourselves through the Grand Line"

"So that's the plan then, Go to the Island, Find ourselves a real Navigator, Try not to get captured or killed by the Marines then head to the Grand Line" Margret summarized to which everyone nodded their heads "Great now Lucy can you make me some scrambled eggs and bacon please"

"I'll just have some waffles please" Faust said as he let out a usual tired yawn.

"I'll have some pancakes if you don't mind" Nathan said with a smile.

"I only heard what Margret and Faust was having but I don't know about you Captain" Lucy said as she walked over to the fridge and got the ingredients.

"Can I have some pancakes please" Nathan said again which annoyed him slightly as he finished off his coffee.

"See was that so hard" Lucy said with a grin as she got the ingredients to make pancakes before she started to make herself and everyone else's breakfast.

* * *

On the distant Island the Blood Pirates were heading to there is a town that's covered in a slightly thick layer of mist.

"Get the witch!" A man shouted as he waved his torch in the air.

"She caused this mist!" Another man shouted as he tightened his grip on his cutlass.

"Burn Her!" Another man shouted as he aimed a pistol and fired which missed the target by inches.

The target in question is female, young as she looks around 19 and is quite tall as she stands at 5,10. She has red curly hair that reaches her shoulders, light violet eyes that has a look of anger and slight sadness in them, has pale skin pale and is quite attractive. She is wearing a Denim skirt,a black blouse, a dark purple pendant and suede cowboy boots.

_I don't want to hurt them but they leave me no choice _The red-haired girl thought as she touched her pendent and whispered something before the pendant started to glow and the ground behind her jetted out spikes which stopped a the male villagers from chasing her while a few other got badly injured "Leave me alone or next time I won't be so merciful!"

"You damn Witch you're gonna pay for cursing this town!" Another man shouted as they watched the red-haired girl run towards the thick forest.

* * *

The Blood Pirates got off the Raging beast and stood on the dock of the mist covered Island.

"This place looks creepy" Lucy commented with a look of slight fright on her face while Nathan stared at a sign which said **_"Welcome to The Island of Mystery"_**

"You don't have to say that again" Margret said with an equal look of fright on her face before she commanded Dobumaru and Hamako to stand close to her.

"This place looks calming compared to all the strange things I heard about Thriller bark, Zombies, Ghosts, walking skeletons, undead giants and mad scientists" Faust commented with a tired look on his face while Margret and Lucy gained a look of even more fright "I hope we get to visit it one day Captain"

"We might actually go there one day I want see if the rumors about the underworlds three headed guard dog being there is true" Nathan said with a grin before Lucy, Margret, Dobumaru and Hamako suddenly punched him on the top of his head which sent him crashing to the ground with large bumps on his head and swirls in his eyes.

"No we won't!" Both Margret and Lucy shouted in anger.

"Sorry Faust it's been decided" Nathan muttered in pain as he stood up and rubbed the bump on his head "Okay guys lets see if this place has a tavern"

"Why do we need to see if this town has tavern?" Margret asked as they walked through the mist covered town.

"Because it's the only place to get decent information, which is needed for a place like this" Nathan told her as they saw people selling all kinds of things despite the mist.

It took then a couple of minutes but they final stopped in front of a large building which had the words_** The grave tavern" **_written in white paint.

They proceeded to enter the building which might hold information.

* * *

When they entered they tavern it was empty except for the old man at the counter. They walked up to the counter and sat down.

"What can I get for you folks?" The old man asked as he glanced at the four people then the two wooden figures next to the black haired woman.

"Can we get information and some rum" Nathan said.

"Well the rum is going to cost you 20 Beil and it depends on what the information is" The old man said as he put four glasses full of rum in front of Faust, Lucy, Margret and Nathan who put the amount of money on the counter.

"We want to know why the Island is covered in mist" Lucy said as she took a sip of her rum.

"It's because of the Witch" The old man said with a glare.

"Can you tell us a little about this Witch?" Nathan asked,

"That damned Witch cursed this whole Island and terrorizes people who try to get rid of her" The old tavern owner said with anger in his voice "Just a couple of minutes ago a few of the boys chased after her when she came into town but she used one of her curses to stop them and injured three of them before she ran away into the forest"

"How do you guys know that the Witch caused the mist?" Margret asked.

"Because a few years ago after everyone found out she was a Witch was the same time the mist came" The old man said as he remembered when the mist first came back when he had a full head of hair.

"Do you know what this Witch looks like?" Faust asked as he finished his rum.

"Of course I do, she has red curly hair, violet colored eyes, pale skin and always has a dark purple pendant around her neck" The old man told them.

"Do you know where this so called Witch lives?" Nathan asked as he finished his rum.

"I have no clue and if you ask me you lot seem like nice people despite having three wanted criminals with you so your better hurry up and do whatever business you have in our town then leave before the Marines come in a couple of hours" The old man said as he gave Nathan, Faust and Lucy sly grin which eased them slightly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to call the Marines on you lot, those bastards have their heads so far up their asses that they no longer know justice from injustice" The old man said with annoyance and disdain in his voice.

"Thanks for the information and not ratting on us old man" Nathan said before he stood up "Come on guys lets go"

"Yes Captain" Lucy, Margret and Faust said as they, Dobumaru and Hamako got up and left the tavern.

* * *

"So what now Nathan?" Margret as they stood into the mist covered street.

"We're going to take our chances and hang around for a couple of hours to see if we can't talk to this Witch and hear her side of the story and find out what's actually causing this mist" Nathan said as they walked through up the street "So you guys are free to do whatever you please while trying to find out any information about the witch"

"Alright Captain" Lucy said before she, Margret, her two puppets and Faust walked away in different directions.

"Now lets what this town calls fun" Nathan said to himself with a grin as he lit up a cigarette and walked through the streets.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of wandering around Margret found herself in the town center. she glanced at the bell tower to see a large group of men and women who has a bunch of guns, blades and torches with them standing next to it.

"We are not going to let this Witch terrorize us anymore!" A scarred man shouted as he stood on the stairs of the bell tower while he got a roar of agreement "She has hurt our friends and love ones and cursed this town!, Today is the day we'll make that Witch makes things back to the way the were!" The scarred man shouted as he sheathed a katana, locked and loaded a sawed off shotgun and lit a torch

"We will burn that damned Witch so she can never terrorize other people again and can finally free this Island of this curse!, Lets go!"

The group of men and women let out a load roar as they did the same with their weapons and torches before they marched up the street.

"Excuse me do you have any Idea where those people are going?" Margret asked the middle aged market owner who was selling fruit. He nodded his head with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah their heading to the last place the boys saw damn Witch run off to which was the Mystery forest just north of here" He said "I just hope that they finally get her so every thing can go back to the way they were"

"Thanks" Margret said before she, Dobumaru and Hamako sprinted down the street.

_I gotta tell the guys before those people find the witch _Margret thought as she quickened her pace to the last place she saw Lucy head off.

* * *

_**"So you're the so-called Witch that's been terrorizing this town" **_A tired voice said which made the red-haired girl quickly get up from her make shift camp and glance around before she stare at a nearby tree and saw Faust lying down on a large branch.

"Why did you come here?" The red-haired girl asked as moved her right hand to her pendant.

"I came here because it seems like a nice place to get some rest" Faust said with a yawn "I'm actually surprised that your this is Town's so-called Witch, you don't really look all that intimidating to make all these people so hateful for you"

"I don't know who you are but Leave me alone before you get hurt!" The red-haired girl threatened "I'm only giving you one chance!"

"And I would take that one chance to go get some sleep but my Captain would like to talk to you so come with me" Faust said as he dropped from the tree and landed in a crouch.

"I'm not going with you because when I do I'll get ambushed by the villagers and your pretend Captain" The red-haired girl said with a glare as her pendant started to glow slightly "I gave you the chance to leave so don't hold this against me, Tatsuya Dragon Bullet" The red haired girl said as a medium ball of fire out of her pendant and towards Faust who had a look of slight shock and surprise on his face before gaining his tired demeanor.

He dived out of the way which made the tree behind him get engulfed in flames.

"I don't won't to fight but you leave me no choice so please forgive me for any bruises you may have" Faust said before he drew his katana and turned it around so the blunt side was showing while the red-haired girl shot another fire ball at him.

"New moon style" "Faust begin to say as he tightened his grip on his katana while the ball of fire consumed him "Draco storm!"

The red-haired girl glared at the medium tornado of fire before it burnt away to reveal a slightly smoking Faust who stopped spinning around and sprinted towards her while she gained a look of determined and slightly look of fear on her face.

* * *

_**It seems the villagers are going to settle their Witch problem once and for all but they might have to wait for the fight to finish. I forgot to say this before but Morpheus Faust belongs to SkullShadow so thank him and The Island of Mystery and the Witch belongs to Sweetberry771 so thank her as well and check out her stories.**_


	10. Island of Mystery part 2

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

_**Island of Mystery part 2**_

"Atsuko" The red-haired girl said as she her pendant glowed while she ducked underneath Faust's Katana and quickly hopped back "Spike Zone"

After the red-haired girl said that the ground in front of her suddenly jetted out stone spikes and smirked when she saw one spike dig into Faust right cheek which made his blood trickle out before he hopped back.

The red-haired girl wasn't going to let Faust get a moments rest and quickly touched one of the spikes which started to crawl over her left arm while she sprinted towards Faust who was ready for whatever she was planning.

"Take this!" The red-haired girl shouted as she threw a stone covered punch at Faust's face but he blocked the attack and skidded back a few feet from the force of the earth enhanced punch.

Faust ignored the stinging pain in the hand which he used to hold his katana and sprinted towards the red-haired girl whose pendant was glowing which made Faust sprint even faster because he knew she was going to attack again.

"New moon style Aquila Claw" Faust said as he skidded to a stop and spun his Katana around before he did a quick curved slash and smash the blunt side of his katana into the red-haired girl's left shoulder which made her gasp out in pain "And Deburas Hammer" Faust said as he quickly spun his katana around again and smash the handle into the red-haired girl's gut which made her clutch her stomach in pain and drop to one knee.

"Listen I don't want to fight you anymore but I will continue if you keep attacking me" Faust said as he lowered his katana "So I'm asking do you want to come with me and talk to my Captain?"

"I will not fall for your lies!" The red-haired girl shouted as she got up with glare as she wiped the spit away from her mouth "I'm going to end this with one attack, Izanami Electric Wolf"

After the red-haired girl said that sparks of lighting suddenly flew out of her pendant which made Faust cover his eyes and jump away from her.

Faust moved his hand away from his face and stared in slight shock at the medium-sized wolf made of pure electricity with glowing red eyes that was standing protectively in front of the red-haired girl and was snarling at him.

"I must say Miss that your pendant is truly an amazing item" Faust said as he sheathed his Katana and slowly moved his feet before he put his hand on the handle "And after seeing you make fire, earth and now lighting I understand where your power comes from" Faust said before he broke out into a sprint towards the red-haired girl "Which means to end this battle and to stop harming you any further I must separate you from that pendant"

"It seems your more smart than your appearance lets on" The red-haired girl said with a small smile "But this attack will properly kill you but if you happen to survive then I want to know your name?"

"I am Morpheus Faust, Swordsman and First mate for the Blood Pirates" Faust introduced himself as he tightened his grip on the handle "And what is your name Miss?"

"I'm Kamiko, The Island of Mystery's so-called Witch" Kamiko introduced herself also before they both gained a hard looks on their faces.

"Electric Wolf Bite!" Kamiko shouted before the wolf growled and charge Faust.

_His sword's spirit _Kamiko thought as she watched Faust sprint towards the wolf and saw the ghostly spirit of a man with pale skin, wild black hair that reaches his shoulders and was towering over Faust. The pale man is wearing a dark purple kimono with a white rose on the back, wooden sandals, Faust's sheath, bandages over his mouth and eyes. The spirit was copying Faust's movements perfectly while expelling a dark red mist like aura _It screams for Blood lust and hungers for battle. _

"New moon style" Faust began to say as he and the spirit quickly took out their katanas which were exactly the same before they dashed passed the wolf who quickly slammed it's jaw shut and pass Kamiko. They planted their feet on the ground and slowly sheathed their katanas while sparks of electricity danced off Faust's blade. "Nexus step"_  
_

The wolf howled in pain before it scattered outwards and scorched the area, Kamiko's pendant fell from her neck while she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Did you guys see what he did?" A male villager asked as they stared at Faust.

"What he did was impressive but if I know that Witch she'll have something planned, so lets wait and see what it is" The scarred man said as he glared at Kamiko.

* * *

Lucy was inside the town's cooking store and was checking out plates and other cooking utensils. She picked up a black plate with a white flower design around the edge and smiled before she walked over to the male cashier with black short hair.

"Excuse me, How much for ten of these?" Lucy asked as she handed the black haired man the plate.

"For ten of those it's going to cost you 450 Beli" The black haired man said which made Lucy smile before she went into her pocket.

"Lucy you need to come with me right now" Margret said as she burst into the shop and commanded Dobumaru and Hamako to carry a confused Lucy out which shocked the male cashier.

"Why did you do that I was just about to buy some plates?" Lucy asked before she stared in shock when a old lady walked out of the shop with the ten plates she was about to buy and a sold out sign placed where the plates were just displayed which made Lucy give Margret a dark glare.

"Look I buy you some plates next time but right now you've gotta find Nathan and tell him a group of weird people in cloaks with lots of weapons and torches are going to kill the Witch who is somewhere in this town's forest" Margret said.

"How did you find that out?" Lucy asked.

"I over heard the leader give his group a pep talk before leaving" Margret said while Lucy nodded her head.

"Okay I'll find Nathan you go tell Faust" Lucy said before they both sprinted in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Nathan you need to come with me now!" Lucy shouted in urgency but suddenly stopped with a questionable look on her face as she saw Nathan relaxing on a bench with a two old people sitting next to him.

"My, My what a attractive young friend you have Nathan" A old man with black slightly wrinkled skin, grey dreads and black eyes said calmly as he took a sip of his sake while Lucy gained a small blush of embarrassment.

"Stop saying things like that you old bastard, your making her nervous" A woman with fair skin despite her age, grey hair, dark purple eyes said as she glared at the grey dreads man before giving Lucy a nod and took a drag on her cigarette.

"What's got you so worked up Lucy?" Nathan asked as he sipped on his bottle of sake.

"There's a group of people looking to kill the Witch who is somewhere in the town's forest" Lucy explained "Margret went to tell Faust"

"Where did you guys hear that?" Nathan asked after he said goodbye to the old couple and got up from the bench before they began to walk away.

"In the tavern" Lucy said which made Nathan laugh with a grin.

"See this is why I love taverns they're so helpful" Nathan said which made Lucy sigh in annoyance "Well let's hope that Margret was able to tell Faust" Nathan said before they sprinted towards the town' forest.

* * *

_Where the hell is Faust !? _Margret thought as she took a sharp turn and glanced around and couldn't see Faust anywhere even after a 25 minutes of searching _Damn it I can't waste anymore time, Lucy might see him and tell him what's happening _Margret thought as she sprinted towards the forest with Dobumaru and Hamako following behind her.

A group of street punks where hanging around and drinking sake while mist started to creep in which was so thick that they couldn't see their hands which we're a few feet om front of them.

"AHHH!" A few street punks suddenly screamed in agony which made the rest gain a look of fright as they glanced around before one of them tripped on something and screamed in fear when he saw his friend with half of his face gone and other scattered body parts lying in a large pool of blood.

"What the fuck is going on!" A street punk with a Mohawk shouted in anger.

More of the gang screamed out in agony while some tried to run but shadowy figures wrapped around their throats and legs before they flew and got dragged deeper into the thick mist before they suffered the same fate.

"Come out and fight like a man you fucking coward!" The Mohawk man shouted with a look of anger and mostly fear on his face before he span around and stared into dark purple glowing eyes.

_**"You reek with fear and you have malice in your heart" **_A low ghostly voice _**"Which will make feasting on you more enjoyable"**_

"AHA!" The Mohawk man gasped in pain and looked down to see something long and dark green sticking out of his stomach before he got lifted off the ground and stare in utter fear at the multiply mouths that had pieces of his gang in between the figure's human looking teeth then a large mouth with sharp teeth that opened up and revealed a long black tongue that licked the Mohawk man's face which made the figure lick his normal lips.

* * *

Faust stared at the scorched area where the wolf once stood then at Kamiko's unconscious body before he walked over to her and picked up the pendant that was on the ground.

"Who knew such an Item could hold so much power" Faust said to himself as he stared into the pendant that was dimly glowing.

"Izanami Lighting Trap" Kamiko muttered in slight pain before her pendant expelled a medium size ball of electricity into Faust's body which made him grunt in pain and drop to one knee while Kamiko slowly snatched her pendant out of his grasp "And Atsuko Golem Fist " Kamiko said with a small grin as her pendant glowed before a medium size fist made of the earth burst out of her pendant and smashed into Faust stunned body which sent him flying through trees and crashing into a larger one that stopped him.

Kamiko suddenly dropped the pendant as a bullet forced it out of her hand before she gasped pain as two section on her chest and stomach exploded with blood as she crashed to the ground.

"I got the damn Witch!" A male voice shouted before the six men and woman came out of the forest while one held a smoking pistol. The scarred man walked over Kamiko and glared

"Your finally going to pay for cursing this town!" Another man shouted as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her up before tying her hands together.

"I didn't curse this town!" Kamiko shouted as she glared at the group of woman and men who had swords and pistol pointed at her, the scarred man who threw her pendant into an iron box then the man who was holding her who glared before punched Kamiko in her gut which knocked the wind out of her and sent some of her blood flying out of her mouth.

"If you didn't do it then who did?" A woman asked.

"That's what I've been trying to find out ever since the mist came!" Kamiko shouted with a look of anger on her face "If you check my journal you'll see my-!" before Kamiko could finish what she was saying the scarred man backhanded her across her face which made Kamiko gasp in pain and looked the man in his eyes with tears in her eyes.

"Everyone knows how the mist really started and I know about your research" The scarred man said as he stared at Kamiko's shocked face "And I already found away to get rid of both the mist and witch problem forever" The scared man said before he walked away while another man walked in front of her and smashed his pistol into her skull which knocked her out cold while blood trickle down her face.

He threw her over his shoulder and followed the scarred man and the group back to the village.

* * *

Lucy and Nathan sprinted out of the forest edge and stared at a destroyed make shift camp site, scorched parts of the ground, burnt and up rooted trees and a small pools of blood.

"Faust!" They heard Margret shout with worry in her voice so they sprinted in that direction and saw Faust slumped against a large tree with shattered and cracked bark. His clothes ripped and torn while his body was covered in a few bruises and burn marks.

"Faust say something" Nathan said with a serious look on his face as he saw that Faust eyes were closed. Nathan kneeled down next to him and lightly shook him which made he let out light snores which made Nathan chuckle while Margret and Lucy sweat dropped at the fact the he was asleep despite being all beat up.

Nathan finished chuckling and picked up Faust Katana and threw it at him which made him shot his left arm up and catch it while he let out a tired yawn before he slowly stood up.

"Faust what happened here?" Lucy asked as they stared at their injured swordsman and the destroyed forest.

"I found the Witch whose name is Kamiko, I tried to convince her to come talk to Nathan but she didn't believe me and started to attack so we fought and she won because I let my guard down for a split second while I was investigating her pendent which seems to be the source of her powers, then a group of people came out and shot her before they knocked her out while a scarred man said he'll be getting rid of the mist and witch problem forever" Faust explained.

"Well we don't actually know what caused the mist in the first place and even if the witch is innocent or not" Margret said while they walked into Kamiko's campsite. they watched Nathan go inside the tent and come out with a brown journal and a sack.

"What's in the sack?" Faust asked as Nathan rummaged through the sack.

"It's filled with equipment for navigation and Maps of the four blue seas" Nathan said before he stared to skim through the journal.

"What does it say Nathan?" Lucy asked as Nathan continued to read the journal.

"It seems Kamiko was looking for a creature called Gekido Misuto which is a mist demon that traps their prey in a thick layer of mist which allows it to easily devour it's prey with out fear of being caught by mortals and stronger demons and also it seems Kamiko has seen it around the forest a couple of years ago which is why she probably came to this place" Nathan told them as he flipped through the journal "And another thing Kamiko found out was that the Gekido Misuto favorite prey is human flesh"

"So what are we going to do?" Margret asked as they stared at Nathan.

"Well it's easy, we're going to rescue Kamiko, deal with Gekido Misuto which will prove she's innocent, ask her to join then leave this place" Nathan said with a serious look on his face.

"How is fighting a mist demon easy?" Lucy asked.

"Because if we fail then lots of innocent people die" Faust said with a serious look on his face that matched Nathan's "And that is something I cannot allow to happen when we have a chance to prevent it which means we have to fight with everything we got and more"

"There's your answer" Nathan said before he and Faust walked back to the village.

"I wonder if those two know that's it's going to be difficult getting to her since all those people really want her dead" Margret said as and Lucy followed Nathan and Faust.

"Even if they know it or not you saw the looks on their faces which means they aren't going to let that stop them" Lucy said "So we got to be just as determined as them if we want to rescue Kamiko" Lucy said as she secured her Knives against her waist.

"Who said that I wasn't determined I just wanted to know if I should continue to follow our hard headed Captain and our tired Swordsman into battle" Margret said with a grin as she made Dobumaru and Hamako get ready to fight "But seeing Nathan fight when he's serious and Faust being just as serious as Nathan and him being the First mate I think that those people and demon are going to be a world of pain"

* * *

Kamiko woke up and tried to move her hands but couldn't so she looked up to see that her hands were tied to a metal pole. she looked around to see lots of flammable Items around her, the group of men and woman with anger looks on their faces and scarred man holding a burning torch.

"Kamiko you we're once a sweet and very kind girl but once you started to see and talk to things that weren't there we was concerned with your well being and wanted to help you" The scarred man said as he stared at Kamiko with self anger in his eyes "Then when the mist came we tried everything possible to get rid of it because we knew what danger slept inside and waited for for you to grow into a acceptably vessel" The scarred man said.

"As the mayor of the town I'm just doing what must be to protect his town but as your uncle this hurts me than any wound I got when protecting this town and everyone in it, including you, your father and my sister" Kamiko's uncle as he wiped tears out of his eyes and gained a hard look "Now lets begin the ritual!" Kamiko's uncle exclaimed as he threw the torch into the flammable items which started to burn nicely.

_Uncle you always had to be the bad guy to keep this town safe _Kamiko thought as she closed her eyes while tears rolled down her face as the flames started to consume the items _But this time please be the good guy and help me_

* * *

**_It seems that the witch isn't bad after all and it was actually the Gekido Misuto which caused the town's problem only to get closer to Kamiko. In the next chapter the Gekido Misuto comes for his vessel but is interrupted by the Blood Pirates while a Marine officer comes back home. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review._**


	11. Island of Mystery part 3

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

_**Island of Mystery part 3**_

"It's working" Kamiko's uncle said as he saw the mist get thicker and move around the burning stake "Come Gekido Misuto come and take your vessel before she burns!"

_**"Hamako Hydro jets!" **_A female voice shouted before four streams of water flew through the air and landed in the flames which made steam cover the area and shock everyone.

"What the hell is going on!" Kamiko's uncle shouted as they tried to see through the steam that mixed with the mist which made it impossible to see through.

_**"New Moon style Magura's Flight" "Knives style Veloce Coltelli" **_A male and Female said before two figures zig-zagged through the steam and stopped next to four other figures before they sheathed their weapons which made blood soar out of the steam and loud thuds ring out.

"What the hell happened!?" Kamiko's uncle demanded as the steam vanished which allowed him to see his unconscious and cut up group before he turned around to see Nathan, Lucy, Faust, Margret and her puppets who all had serious looks on their faces "Who the hell are you lot and why are you ruining my plan!?"

"We are the Blood Pirates" Nathan said as he walked towards Kamiko's uncle and gave him a powerful punch to his gut which knocked all the air out of his stomach and sent him crashing to the ground "And we want to have a little chat with that innocent person you have tied on the stake, without any interruptions"

"You shouldn't have gotten involved I was trying to get rid of the Gekido Misuto and the mist forever" Kamiko's uncle grunted in pain as he struggled to stand up "And I will not let a bunch of Pirates ruin my Island's Happiness and Peace!" Kamiko's uncle shouted as he drew a pistol and fired it at Nathan.

"Happiness and peace shouldn't come at the cost of a person's death" Faust said with a glare on his face as he deflected the bullet away from Nathan and into a building before he quickly slashed Kamiko's uncle's chest which made him gasp in pain and collapse to the ground.

Nathan glared at Kamiko's uncle before he walked over to unconscious Kamiko and freed her from her bonds and handed her to Dobumaru.

Faust glanced at Kamiko and saw something was missing.

"Lucy, Margret I know we planned to deal with the Gekido Misuto together but seeing Kamiko in that state I want you guys to take her back to the ship and take care of her injuries before making sure the Raging Beast is ready for departure" Nathan ordered as he glanced at Kamiko with a hard look on his face.

Both women nodded their heads before they all sprinted towards the Raging Beast.

"Nathan, Faust stay safe okay!" Lucy shouted which made the two guys nod their heads before they turned back around to see thick wall of mist which had dark purple glowing eyes.

"So that's the Gekido Misuto" Nathan said with a uninterested look on his face as he bit his thumbs which made his blood ooze out and form gauntlets "It's different from the drawing in Kamiko's Journal"

**_"Give me my Vessel and I'll give you two a quick death" _**The Gekido Misuto said with in anger in it's voice while it's eyes glowed brighter and multiply long dark green hands with jagged finger nails snaked out of the mist.

"If by Vessel you mean Kamiko then you're gonna have to deal with us first" Faust said as he pointed his katana at the glowing eyes while he glanced down to see a Iron box that had light escaping from the cracks "Nathan, I think I found Kamiko's pendant" Faust said as he tapped the box with his foot.

"Put it someplace safe we can give it back to her after we're done here" Nathan said as he glanced at the multiply hands while Faust put the box next to a house with a red and white stripped door.

**_"If you wont give me my Vessel then you two are no use to me!"_ **The Gekido Misuto shouted in anger as his multiply hands jetted towards the two Pirates.

* * *

Lucy and Margret made it to their ship and took Kamiko to their bedroom before Lucy went to get the first aid box and a medical textbook. She came back and saw Margret already beginning to remove Kamiko's clothing which made her and Lucy stare in silent shock as she had two bloody holes on her stomach that was oozing out blood and pinkish red legs and feet and slightly burnt skin on the pinkish areas of her body.

So what does the book say about those wounds?" Margret asked as she examined Kamiko's wounds.

"She's got serious burns on her legs and feet and two bullet wounds in her stomach" Lucy said as she read the page on burn marks and puncture wounds.

"So how are we gonna help her?" Margret asked.

"I'm no doctor but according to this the best thing we can do for burns or in this case the scalds is to cool down the inflicted area with lukewarm water then use soothing cream to ease the pain before we wrap the area in bandages and allow the inflicted area to heal on its own" Lucy said as she glanced over the page for more information

"And for bullet wounds we must remove the object if still in the body and keep pressure on the wound until the bleeding stops before sealing the wound"

"Okay got it" Margret said as she commanded Dobumaru to go get some water while she commanded Hamako to go something to put pressure on the wounds.

Hamako came back white fluffy towel with the initials _M,F_ on them while Lucy removed one of her knives and gave it a wipe to get rid of any blood before she slowly stuck her finger in one of the bullet wounds which made Kamiko groan in pain.

Lucy apologize and felt something tough inside so she removed her finger and moved her free knife to the examined bullet wound and started to move the knife inside which made Kamiko groan in slight pain.

Lucy apologized again and continued with the operation while Dobumaru came back with a cloth and lukewarm water.

* * *

A black liquid covered Nathan leapt over two hands and ducked under two more before he glared at the five coming towards him.

Nathan threw a right punch which sent one hand flying to the side, a left downwards punch that crushed another hand against the ground, a right uppercup that sent another hand into the air and finally caught the final hand's middle finger and snapped it which made black liquid spray everywhere and cover him in more of the black blood.

The Gekido Misuto growled in anger before one of it's hands grabbed Nathan's hair and slammed him through the side of a building before seven other hands went in after him.

A black liquid covered Faust hopped over a hand and sliced off one of it's fingers before he began to sprint along it's arm and slice through any hands that tried to attack and stop him. He slid under another hand that tried to grab him and quickly stabbed the back of it which made black liquid spurt out of the wound before it flung him into the sky while five hands rushed after him and went to attack.

"New moon style Draco Storm!" Faust shouted as he spun around which sent fingers and black liquid pouring down while Faust himself kicked off a finger and landed one another hand and started to slide down its arm and towards the dark purple glowing eyes but three hands jetted towards him and blocked his path.

"New Moon style Crux" Faust said as he quickly slashed his katana before he leapt over the three hands that fell to the ground with bloody wounds that looked like the cross on their palms.

"And Aquila Claw!" Faust shouted as he did quick curved slash at the glowing eyes but stared in silent shock as a black tongue wrapped around his wrist and stopped the attack inches from the glowing eyes.

The tongue snapped upwards which sent Faust off his feet and into the air before five hands started to assault him which left fist shaped bruises all over his body and face before a slightly bigger hand punched Faust in his face which made blood fly out of his mouth while he flew through the air and crashed through a building.

Nathan stumbled out of the whole and collapsed to his knees with tired pants while he and his gauntlets were drenched in even more black blood.

A hand suddenly pulled him by his hair and on to his feet before two hands punched the right side of his face which made him stumble to the side which allowed three hands punched him in the gut which made him bellow over and gasp for air before one had uppercut him and sent him a few meters into the air and into another hand which grabbed the back of his head and drove him face first into the ground which cracked.

Nathan only got a few second to catch his breath before another hand tightly grabbed his right ankle and lifted off the ground then back down which made roughly kiss the ground over and over again.

Nathan let out groans of pain as he laid in the crater he made before hands grabbed each limbs and held him in the air before the hands tossed him into the same building Faust went flying into.

* * *

"You okay?" Faust asked as he laid on a broken dinning room table while he turned his head at the wall behind him to see Nathan inside a broken family picture.

"Yeah Faust I'm alright" Nathan said before they both let out grunts of pain as stood up "I'm just tired of being this creature's punching bag I guess the same can be said for you" Nathan said as he glanced at Faust bruised body and bloody nose.

"Yeah I am so lets not give it the pleasure of beating on us anymore" Faust said as he picked up his katana and sheathed it while Nathan nodded his head in agreement and picked up his strawhat.

They walked out of the front door and saw lots of hands and two bright purple eyes waiting for them.

"Hey Gekido Misuto you better have more ways of attacking us than just those weak hands and tongue" Nathan said as his gauntlets turned into liquid and wrapped around his hands and formed long claws before hardening.

"Because your going to need a lot more to handle us" Faust finished Nathan's sentence before he got into a low crouch and moved his right leg back while sliding his left leg forward before he held the handle of his katana with his right hand and the sheath with his left hand.

The Gekido Misuto eyes glowed bright while it roared out in anger before all its hands started to shake violently before they became extremely muscular before all the hands suddenly disappeared from view and appeared right in front Nathan and Faust's faces which made the two Pirates form grins.

* * *

"Okay now all we can do is wait for her to recover by herself" Lucy said as she and Margret stared at the sleeping Kamiko who had bandages wrapped around her stomach and legs and feet.

"That's good, after hearing what Faust said about her she's bound to recover quickly" Margret said as they left the room and began to prepare the ship for departure.

* * *

"Sir we've made it to the Island without any trouble do you want me to ready the men?" A Marine Officer asked as he stared at a man wearing the basic Marine uniform without the jacket, has long red hair that stops at his upper back, fair skin and light violet eyes that were studying a report and three wanted posters of Nathan, Faust and Lucy.

"Yes and make them have a quick weapons check" The red-haired man said as he put away the report and wanted posters "With the Bloody Monster Nathan Darius and his subordinates the Brutal Chef Lucy and the Sleeping Demon Morpheus Faust reportedly on the Island I don't want any mistakes on capturing them"

"Yes Captain" The Marine officer saluted before he left to give the men their Captain's orders.

_Kamiko _The red-headed Marine Captain thought as he stared at a picture of a teenaged boy with red hair around 15 and a 9-year-old Kamiko with large smiles on their faces _You better be okay by the time I get to the Island or there's going to be trouble _The red-headed Marine Captain thought as he got up from his desk and threw a swift punch at a large boxing bag which broke the chain and burst the back of it which sent the dust everywhere before he put his jacket on and left his office with a serious look on his face.

* * *

**_It seems Kamiko's brother is coming home and is looking for Nathan, Faust and Lucy. while Nathan and Faust continue the fight the Gekido Misuto who will soon show them his true power. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review._**


	12. Island of Mystery part 4

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

_**Island of Mystery part 4**_

"Marines you know what to do, find the The Bloody Monster, The Brutal Chef and The Sleeping Demon!" The red-haired Marine ordered as he stared at his large group of Marine officers who were standing in a row "Bring them in alive if they resist arrest then kill them, you all heard what they did to John, Maria and Jason in Iron town so don't let you guard down!"

"Yes Sir!" All the Marine Officer shouted with a salute before they sprinted away from the dock and entered the mist covered town.

The red-haired Marine glanced at the Raging Beast before he walked into the mist covered town while his ring with a dark purple gem glowed dimly.

After walking around the town for a couple of minutes he found his uncle and group on the ground which made him gain a look of shock and anger on his face as he rushed over to his uncle who was trying to stand up.

"Uncle what happened to you!?" The red-haired Marine shouted with a concern look on his face as he helped his uncle stand up.

"Suigestu is that you boy?" the mayor asked as he coughed up some blood.

"Yes uncle it's me what happened here?" Suigestu said a he stared at his Uncle's wound "Who did this you and everyone here?"

"A group of people who call themselves the Blood Pirates did this" The mayor said as he remembered what Nathan and his crew did " There are two guys and two girls, One of them is wearing a strawhat, one has white hair and a tired look on his face, one of them has blond hair and glasses and one of them has black hair, patches black paint on her face and two puppets" The mayor described Nathan, Faust, Lucy, Margret, Dobumaru and Hamako.

"They also took Kamiko away" The mayor said which made Suigestu gained a annoyed look on his face as this wasn't the first time Kamiko was stolen for their uncle.

"That damn girl, Uncle where did they take her" Suigestu asked as he glanced around the area.

"I'm sorry Suigestu I have no idea" The mayor said which made Suigestu nod his head.

"It's okay I'll find her later, Let's just deal with your wound" Suigestu said as he started to clean and heal his uncle's wound.

* * *

Nathan and Faust had hard looks in their eyes as they were surrounded by detached fingers, drenched in black blood and had multiply fists jetting towards them.

Nathan thrust both his claws forward which dug deep into one of the hands before it lifted him up and down the street with four other hands following.

While that was happening Nathan continued to rapidly hack and slash at the tough hand with both claws which sprayed him with black blood.

Faust gained a small grin at his brother's actions before he quickly sliced an incoming punch which left a deep gash on all the knuckles before he spun pass it and blocked another fist which made him go flying towards a building.

"Crescent moon style" Faust began to say as he span himself around so he smashed against the building feet first" Harpy Claw!" Faust grunted as his legs stung with a sharp stinging pain as he bent his knees while five hands appeared in front of him.

All of the hands destroyed the building as Faust seemed to teleport out of the way before the hands fell to the ground into chunks while Faust raised his katana into the air which made the suns rays shine off it before he quickly went back to dealing with the now tougher hands.

* * *

Nathan was surrounded by five hands while one of them was missing two fingers. Nathan saw a red light quickly flash which made him grin.

"I guess I gotta make this quick" Nathan said to himself with a small smile while his bloody claw gauntlets became liquid and went back inside the cuts on his palms before he rolled up his sleeves and cut both forearms which made his blood fly out and turn into scythes.

"Come on give me your best shot" Nathan said as he dashed towards the hands which tightened into fists before jetting towards the bloody monster.

* * *

"Crescent moon style Gorgon's Dance" Faust said as he sprinted towards the six hands while he span his Katana in a reverse grip. A hand jetted forward and tried to punch Faust but destroyed the ground instead as he seemed to teleport out of the way.

He continued to teleport away from the incoming fists until he reached the glowing eyes and leapt forward "New moon style Phoenix Blaze" Faust said as he put two hands on his katana and slashed down but a muscular arm appeared in front of the eyes and made Faust's blade dig deep into its arm while Faust himself gained a small grin "Now Nathan!"

"Chi, Chi No!" Nathan shouted as he sprinted down an arm while he and his scythe blades were drenched in black blood. He sliced through any muscular hands that tried to stop him.

Nathan swung his right forearm down which sliced a hand vertically in half before he leapt off it and towards Faust who sliced through the arm and spun around before he smashed the flat side of his katana against Nathan's feet and threw him upwards.

"Bloody Buzzsaw!" Nathan shouted as he began to spin around until his was a spinning red blur. Five hands jetted towards Nathan and tried to stop him but only got sliced to pieces before he quickly descended down and landed in a crouch.

Black blood sprayed and spurted out between the Gekido Misuto's eyes which made it roar in pain before it's eyes vanished inside the thick mist. Multiply hands suddenly tore through the mist which made Nathan and Faust get a glimpse of something grey before they were badly assaulted into nearby buildings which soon collapsed on top of them.

**_"You two fools have enraged me to actually use my most powerful form"_ **A ghostly voice said as all the muscular hands started to violently shake around before they collapsed to the ground and snaked back into the mist that was starting to get clearer and make a medium ball of mist.

"Now that's what I was expecting the first time I saw it" A badly bruised and gash covered Nathan said with a bloody grin as he moved a section of rumble of him and stared at grey toned legs that came out of the mist ball.

"You know Nathan I'm surprised that you're not more concerned about what it just said about going into its most powerful form" A badly bruised and bloody Faust said as he threw a wooden door of his chest and picked up his katana before he stared at grey toned arms that were covered with mouths that have human teeth and long black tongues.

"It sounds like you actually scared Faust" Nathan said as he stared at a grey toned upper body with a large mouth in the center of its chest. The mouth opened up to reveal numerous rows of sharp teeth and three black tongues.

"I'm not scared" Faust said as he saw a deep scar going down the middle of a silver face and dark purple eyes with grey pupils "I'm just worried if you suffered any brain damage during the beating we took over the course of this battle" Faust said as he removed his jacket and scarf and placed it next to the iron box while Nathan let out a small chuckle as he took off his straw hat and jacket and placed it next to the iron box as well.

**_"Now Mortals prepare yourselves for the afterlife"_ **The Gekido Misuto said from all its mouths before it sprinted towards Nathan and Faust with a look of anger in its eyes while the two Pirates only glared at what the mist demon said before Faust tightened his grip on his Katana while Nathan made his scythes turn to liquid before he made gauntlets.

Chi,Chi No Barrage!" Nathan shouted as ducked underneath the Gekido Misuto's punch and did a four hit combo to its stomach which made it skid back with each punch "And Bloody Eruption!" Nathan shouted before he swung his right fist upwards and smash it against the Gekido Misuto's chin which sent it high into the air.

"Crescent Moon style" Faust began to say as he stared at the air born Gekido Misuto while he crouched close to the ground and took one step forward before he disappeared from Nathan sight.

"Chimera Lunge!" Faust shouted as he reappeared above the now free-falling mist demon "And New Moon Style Lupus Fang!" Faust shouted as he thrust his katana down towards the Gekido Misuto's skull but multiply tongues shot out of his mouth and wrapped around the blade which stopped the attack inches from his forehead before three larger tongues came out the center of the Gekido Misuto's chest wrapped around Faust's body and neck before he span around so Faust was falling towards the ground head first.

**_"You will not survive the fall mortal" _**The Gekido Misuto said as he grabbed Faust by his shoulders while his three larger tongues began to squeeze which made Faust grunt in pain and try to break free **_"Now stop resisting and allow me consume your flesh"_**

Faust grunted in pain while he saw a shadowy figure hidden in the sun's rays which made him form a small grin before he struggled to move his right hand back to the handle of his katana.

He finally grabbed it and sliced through the tongues that was holding his blade which shocked the Gekido Misuto long enough for Faust to slice through the tongues that was holding his body before he kicked away from the mist demon and back flipped onto a nearby building before he watched the shadowy figure quickly descend towards the Gekido Misuto who was writhing in pain and anger from getting all his tongues hacked off.

"Chi, Chi No Falling Hammer!" Nathan shouted as he locked his hands together and smashed his hands in the center of the Gekido Misuto's back which made it grunt in pain before it crashed into the ground and made a huge dust cloud.

_**"DIE!"** _The Gekido Misuto roared which made the dust cloud disappeared and the surrounding building shake and glass shatter while six muscular hands jetted out of the Gekido Misuto's back and flew towards Nathan who was in the middle of free-falling.

"Crescent Moon Style Sphinx Flash" Faust said as he pointed his katana at the multiply hands that were flying towards Nathan before he disappeared and landed on the ground while all the hands separated from their wrist and fell to the ground also while Nathan kicked off one of the stubs and began to sprint down the arm.

_**"BOTH YOU MORTALS WILL BECOME MY FEAST!"** _The Gekido Misuto roared as twenty muscular hands came out of his back before ten flew towards Nathan and the other ten to Faust.

"Becoming a demon's meal sounds like something no one wants to experience so we'll have to decline" Nathan said as he made his gauntlets become liquid before he made his double-edged rapier before he started to hack, slash and stab the ten hands surrounding him while he continued to gain more speed "And besides we have certain people we need to surpass and Nakamas that are waiting for us"

"So if we were to lose here then we can throw away our dreams, leave our Nakama behind and forget about being Pirates" Faust added as he dashed towards the Gekido Misuto and quickly slashed and dodged the ten hands in front and around him.

"And because of those things we'll continue to fight to our last breath!" Both Nathan and Faust shouted as they cut down the last hand and dashed towards the Gekido Misuto who glared at them before it rocketed forward with the mist propelling it forward.

_**THEN I'll RIP OUT YOUR HEARTS AND SHALL GLADLY FEAST ON THEM BEFORE SLOWLY DEVOURING YOUR BODIES!" **_The Gekido Misuto roared with a look of pure rage as sharp claws came out of his hands while his eyes glowed brighter than before.

"Fencing Style" "New Moon style" Both Nathan and Faust began to say as they tightened their grip on their weapons and dashed forward.

_**"DIE!"** _"The Queen's majestic Slash!" "Durga's Might!" The Gekido Misuto, Nathan and Faust shouted as they got in each other's face and slashed at each other before they flew pass each other and skidded to stop.

After that everything went quiet.

Blood suddenly burst out of Faust and Nathan's chest while they dropped to one knee and let out tried pants. While the Gekido Misuto's chest and face suddenly exploded with black blood in a X formation which made it stumble around and try to stay up.

_**"Y-you damn mortals!"** _The Gekido Misuto growled as he turned to face the two Pirates and grabbed his head to stop it from falling apart while thick mist quickly expelled out from the deep X gash _**"Will become my feast!"** _

The Gekido Misuto snarled as he moved his right arm out towards Nathan and Faust while the right side of his head started to peel away.

"If you meet us in the afterlife then you can have your feast" Faust said with a tired look in his eyes before he quickly slashed his katana in a vertical motion and sheathed his katana.

The Gekido Misuto's head rolled of its body and into three pieces before it smashed against the ground and turned into mist on contact while it's body and multiply tongues shriveled up and fell apart before it started to turn to mist as well.

"I see you keep on forgetting that you need blood in your body to stay alive" Faust said as he picked up his and Nathan's discarded clothing and the iron box while he glanced at Nathan who was struggling to stay up.

"Shut up and let's go back to the ship before I make you clean the outside of the ship" Nathan said with slight annoyance and a great amount of tiredness in his voice as he took his jacket and hat from Faust and put them on.

"Whatever you say Captain" Faust said with a small grin as they glanced around to see of Marine officers running towards them.

"Nathan Darius and Morpheus Faust you two are under arrest!" A Marine officer with a black goatee shouted as he drew his sword and pointed it at the two Pirates "If you come in calmly and with no fuss then no harm will come to you"

"I'll have to refuse for both of us because my Captain is in no shape to be taken into custody, we got the towns badly injured Witch in our care, our Nakama are waiting for us to return so we can leave and I want to rest after the tiring fight we just had" Faust said as he saw the angry looks on the Marines faces while he put his jacket and scarf on.

"You guys heard what Captain Suigestu said if they resist arrest" The black goatee Marine said before the rest of the Marine officers took out their weapons which consist of swords, rifles and pistols "Then you two will die here, Men attack!"

Faust let out a tired sigh as he unsheathed his katana and put the iron box down while Nathan groaned in annoyance and tightened his grip on his rapier before they got ready for the advancing Marines.

* * *

"Captain Suigestu!, Captain Suigestu!" A female Marine officer with blond hair shouted as she ran over to Suigestu who finished healing the last person from the Blood Pirate assault in their little rescue mission.

"What is it officer?" Suigestu asked as he stared at the blond female officer.

"The Sleeping Demon Faust and the Bloody Monster Nathan just defeated Tony and a couple of our men before they sprinted towards the docks, Sir" The blond female officer reported.

"What about the Brutal Chef Lucy?" Suigestu asked as he silently cursed.

"Well sir, we haven't found the Brutal Chef's location sir" The blond female officer said as she saw a look of anger on Suigestu's face before he calmed down.

"You did well solider so don't be so disheartened" Suigestu said which made a small smile appear on the officer's face while Suigestu moved his wrist mounted Marine Den Den Mushi close to his mouth "All Marines go to the docks, the Sleeping Demon Morpheus Faust and the Bloody Monster Nathan Darius are heading there, I repeat the Sleeping Demon and Bloody Monster are heading to the town docks"

_**"Yes sir we're heading there now!"** _A male voice came from the Den Den Mushi which made Suigestu nod his head. "Uncle I'll be back soon okay" Suigestu said as he turned to his uncle.

"Don't worry about me just kill those damn Pirates" The mayor said which made Suigestu give him a determined nod.

"Come on officer let's go" Suigestu said to the female officer who saluted him "Soru" Suigestu and the female officer said before they disappeared from the mayor and his group's view.

* * *

Suigestu and the female officer appeared a few meters away from the town's dock entrance and saw Faust and Nathan sprinting towards the docks which made Suigestu glare while his purple ring began to glow brightly.

"Radmo Twin Javelin Shot" Suigestu said as he pointed his ring at the two Pirates backs before two bolts of black lightning in the shapes of Javelin flew out of the ring and rocketed towards Nathan and Faust.

_What the hell! _Nathan thought as he stared at the black bolts of lighting that got closer to him and Faust _How the hell is he able to do that!?_

_It's just like Kamiko's pendent_ Faust also thought as he remembered his fight with the so-called Witch while he felt a spark touch his back which made him grunt in silent pain while a figure in a dark brown cloak dashed passed him and Nathan which both Pirates immediately recognized and formed a small grin.

The Marine Officers stared at the female looking puppet that appeared in front of the two Pirates while the black lightning bolts dispersed against its shield which made Suigestu form a glare.

"Thank you Margret" Nathan said as he and Faust stopped next to Margret and Dobumaru.

"We're Nakama so don't thank me" Margret said as she glanced at Faust and Nathan then Suigestu and the badly gashed Marine officers who pointed their guns at the three Pirates and two Puppets "Just hurry up and get on board I'll give us time to escape"

Faust and Nathan nodded their heads before they jumped on the ship and started to do last-minute safety checks with the riggings and sails.

"What's your name?" Suigestu asked as he stared at Margret, Dobumaru and Hamako since she fit the description his uncle gave him.

"My name is Margret Grove, the Blood Pirate's Shipwright" Margret introduced herself as she commanded Dobumaru and Hamako in front of her while she slowly walked back to the ship.

_So Nathan Darius, Morpheus Faust, Lucy Redford and now this Margret Grove woman make up the Blood Pirates _Suigestu thought as he glared at Raging Beast then at Margret while his ring began to glow again.

"Madrako Dragon's fury" Suigestu said as he pointed his ring at the Raging Beast before a medium ball of black fire jetted out the ring and towards the ship which made Margret glare.

"Dobumaru, Hamako Hydro Jets!" Margret shouted as she commanded Dobumaru and Hamako to fire streams of water from their wrists which smashed into the fireball and make steam cover the docks "And Iron Rain!" Margret shouted as she commanded Dobumaru and Hamako to fire iron shrapnel at the Marines from their wrist and mouths while Suigestu ring glowed again.

"Bradack Mighty Shield" Suigestu said with a glare as he watched the shrapnel get closer before a large dark blue sheet came out of his ring protected him and the Marine officers from the shrapnel that bounced off the force field and towards the sky.

The sheet disappeared and the steam vanished which revealed Margret, Dobumaru and Hamako landing on to the Raging Beast while Suigestu sprinted towards the ship .

"Madrako Dragon breath!" Suigestu shouted while his ring glowed before a stream of black fire rushed out of the ring and toward the Raging Beast.

"Now Margret!" Nathan shouted as he, Lucy and Faust watched the stream of flames get close to the ship and were starting to sweat from the intense heat.

"Dobumaru, Hamako Wind Burst!" Margret shouted as she commanded her puppets to fire medium burst of wind at the sails which made the ship rocket forward and the stream of fire miss it's target.

Suigestu glared at the disappearing Pirate ship before he turned to face his soldiers.

"Men we are returning to HQ where you will be doing double drills!" Suigestu ordered as he glared at the Marine officers who all snapped to attention "Do not disturb me since I'll be making a report!"

"Yes Captain Suigestu Sir!" All the Marine officers shouted before they got on their ship and sailed away from the now mist and Witch free Island.

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Margret asked as she, Faust, Nathan and Lucy watched over Kamiko.

"Well we're going to wait for Kamiko to wake up, ask if she would like to join us in not we'll turn the ship around and take her back but if she wants to join us then we'll make her feel welcome before we plan out a course to the grand line" Nathan said as he glanced at Kamiko.

"But now I'm gonna train and wait for my wounds to heal so you guys can do whatever you want but we're all gonna take turns to come in check on her" Nathan said which got a nod from his Nakama "Also one of you two will have to give her some clothes since she can't wear her old ones" Nathan said as he glanced at Lucy and Margret.

"I'll get her something to wear Captain" Margret said before she, Lucy and Faust stared at Nathan who was starting to lose that tried look in his eyes as his Devil fruit was slowly making new red blood cells.

Margret and Lucy left the room. Lucy went into the kitchen to make herself tea and Cuban sandwiches for Kamiko when she wakes up. Margret went to her work room and decided to check over Dobumaru and Hamako for any damage and get some clothes for their new guest.

Nathan bit his thumb and covered his and Faust gashes before he went to the training room and began to use 25kg dumbells while Faust put the iron box on the bed side counter before he left the room went to his bedroom and took off his jacket, scarf and sheath before he collapsed onto his bed and instantly went to sleep.

* * *

_**And that's the Island of Mystery complete so for taking so long with this chapter. In the next Chapter Kamiko wakes up and starts to investigate the place she woke up in before she meets the Blood Pirates.**_


	13. The Witch awakens

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

_**The Witch Awakens**_

"Uncle please be the good guy." Kamiko moaned as she was staring into her uncle's hardened eyes while the sound of the roaring flames assaulted her ears which made tossed and turned in her sleep and begin to sweat "Please believe me!" Kamiko shouted before her eyes shot open while she sat up with tired pants.

"Ow." Kamiko groaned as she clutched her stomach in pain while she stared at her bandaged legs,feet and stomach.

_Who treated my injures? _Kamiko thought before she turned bright red as she was in nothing but her light bra and panties. _And where are my clothes!_ she thought in embarrassment as she covered herself with the dark purple bed sheet

Kamiko quickly looked around and saw her burnt clothes in the bin which made her frown as she really liked those clothes. She soon saw some clothes laid out on the opposite bed which made her let out a sigh of relief.

Kamiko got of the bed and felt the room softly sway side to side while the salty smell of the ocean entered her nose while she went over to the clothes and saw that it consist of a dark blue jumper, grey trousers, white socks and her boots.

_I'm on a ship, But what kind of ship is it?, it can't be a slave ship or they'll be more people, it can't be a Marine ship because they would have been officers waiting for me to wake so this must be a Pirate ship._ Kamiko thought as she put on the clothing _But the real question is why did they take me and what did they do to get me aboard the ship? _Kamiko thought as she moved her hand towards her chest to grab her pendant but grasped nothing instead which made her look around the room before seeing an iron box that was on the bedside counter.

"Don't worry guys I'll get you out in a second." Kamiko said as she could hear cries of sadness and shouts of anger inside her head.

Kamiko but her ear against the safe and began to turn the dial clockwise until she stopped at 5 -_**Click**__- _counter-clockwise until she stopped at 7 -**_Click- _**clockwise again until she stopped at 1 and heard another click which made her smile before she pulled on the handle and opened up the safe and saw her flashing pendant while she could hear joyous laughter and grunts and mumbles which contained forced thanks inside her head.

The door of the bedroom creaked open which made Kamiko quickly grab her pendant and aim it at the door.

"So your finally awake." Nathan said with a smile as he stared at the red-headed girl who was holding a glowing pendant at him.

"Who are you, and why am I on a Pirate ship?" Kamiko asked as she glanced at Nathan while she kept her pendant pointed at him.

"My name is Nathan Darius and the reason you're on my Pirate ship is because me and my Nakama rescued you from getting burned at the stake by a group of people." Nathan said as he remembered the rescue mission.

"What happened to those group of people?" Kamiko asked as she was worried for her uncle and fellow villagers lives.

"I don't know they might be dead since we didn't hold back but they are probably alive since the Marines came." Nathan told her which made Kamiko let out a mixed sigh of relief and concern "But now that you're awake I want you to meet my Nakama okay?"

"Alright" Kamiko said before she thought long and hard about the situation she is now in.

"Great" Nathan said with a smile before he and Kamiko left the room and entered the kitchen where Lucy was drinking green herbal tea while reading a cook book written by the late Pirate King's Chef Sanji.

"Hello I'm Lucy Redford, it's nice to meet you." Lucy introduced herself as she gave Kamiko a sweet smile, which got a small wave back "I'm glad to see that you recovered greatly despite me not having any medical training and only a single medical textbook to help."

"So you're the person I have to thank for treating my wounds." Kamiko said with a smile while Lucy shook her head.

"Margret also helped me so half of the thanks should go to her" Lucy said as she glanced at Nathan who took a bottle of sake from the fridge before taking two swigs.

"Why don't you two get to know each other more, While I get the rest of my Nakama before we start asking a few questions." Nathan said which made the two women nod before he left the kitchen.

"So you must be hungry from sleeping for so long?" Lucy asked to which Kamiko said she wasn't hungry but her stomach growled which made Lucy chuckle and Kamiko cheeks flush red in slight embarrassment "I knew you would be starving so I made you a meal."

"Thank you, How long was I sleep anyway?" Kamiko asked as she wiped the tiredness out of her eyes while Lucy went over to the fridge and took out the Cuban sandwiches she made for the so-called witch and put them down in front of her.

"Maybe a couple of hours give or take a few." Lucy guessed before she took a sip on her tea while she glanced at Kamiko who was eating the sandwiches with a large smile on her face.

"These are really good." Kamiko said as she chewed the last piece of the sandwiches and swallowed "Did you make these yourself?"

"Of course I did." Lucy said with a proud smile "I wouldn't be apart of this crew if I could cook up eatable food."

"Miss Redford who are the other people on the ship besides you and Mr Darius?" Kamiko asked as she wanted to know how many more people was on the ship.

"Well there is only two who are called Faust and Margret but you could say four if you decide to count Margret's puppets called Dobumaru and Hamako." Lucy told her "And you can call me Lucy instead of Miss Redford, it makes me feel old and I think Nathan would like you to call him by his first name."

"Okay Lucy" Kamiko said before the door opened up to reveal Dobumaru, Hamako Margret, Faust and Nathan.

"You must be Margret?" Kamiko asked which made the Margret nod her head "Then I must thank you for helping Lucy in treating my wounds"

"Don't worry about it." Margret said with a smile as she sat down next to Lucy "Just be glad that we managed to get to you in time."

Kamiko nodded her head before she glanced at Dobumaru and Hamako who waved one of their multiply hands at the new girl.

"And these must be your puppets Dobumaru and Hamako" Kamiko said.

"That's right, the male one is Dobumaru and the female one is Hamako" Margret said as she introduced her creations.

"And that means you must be Faust" Kamiko said as she stared up at the white-haired swordsman who she fought in the forest which made her slowly go for her pendant.

"That's right my full name is Morpheus Faust" Faust introduced himself as he saw Kamiko moving to her pendant so he let out a tired sigh "And let me must say that I am truly sorry for any injuries you received during our little fight"

"It's alright you didn't do any lasting damage and besides it's my fault because I didn't believe what you was saying was true." Kamiko said with a small smile which made a faint smile appear on Faust's face.

"Good now that introductions are out of the way it's time to learn a bit about you Kamiko." Nathan said which got everyone's attention before he and Faust sat down next to Kamiko "So to start what is your full name and age?"

"My name is Kamiko Arai and I am 19 years old" Kamiko said truthfully.

"Do you know anything about a Marine with red hair and a purple ring that allows him to shoot bolts of black lighting and black fire balls?" Margret asked as she wanted to know if there was a connection between the two since they look-alike.

"I do he's my older brother, his name is Suigestu Arai." Kamiko said which made Nathan nod his head slightly.

"Why were you looking for the Gekido Misuto?" Faust asked which made Kamiko shake slightly which everyone saw.

"I-Uh." Kamiko began to say but stopped.

"It's okay you don't have to say any personal." Lucy told her as she didn't want to put any pressure on the girl.

"Thank you." Kamiko said.

"Okay then I got two more question for you." Nathan said with a serious look on his face "What would you say your special skill is and what do you think about joining us?"

"I would have to say my special skill is navigation because I was able to find my way through the mist when it was at its thickness and through the forest of fear which is nearly impossible to get through because of all the branches and multiply never ending paths." Kamiko said which made a small smile appear on Lucy and Margret's faces "And as for joining you guys, you did save me from certain death which means I'm in your debt so it's only fair that I join you lot."

"If that is your reason then you can't join us." Nathan said with a slightly angered look on his face which shocked the women but not Faust.

"Why can't she join us Nathan?" Lucy asked "She's great at Navigation which is a person we really need if we want to get to the grand line."

"I don't care, unless she can find a better reason for joining us then come and find me if not then you can turn this ship back and take her home" Nathan said before he left the kitchen.

"What's the matter with him?" Margret asked as she stared at Lucy and Faust "He knows we need a Navigator and yet when the opportunity comes he doesn't want her to join"

"It's because she's not giving herself a choice in the matter." Faust said which made everyone stare at him.

"What do you mean Faust?" Lucy asked.

"What I mean is ever since Nathan was a kid he always allowed people to make their own decisions whether good or bad." Faust said before he let out a tired breath "So if anything happens to them, good or bad they wouldn't be no reason for them to be sad or they'll be extremely happy because they made that choice by themselves with no one else's guidance." Faust said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"And It's also because the last time Nathan made a choice for someone it got them killed, so it's because person's death that Nathan gave me, you two and Kamiko a choice at joining the crew and will probably give that choice to anyone else he wants to join us" Faust said before he left the kitchen.

_He did say that he wouldn't force me to join and would of found another chef if I didn't want to join _Lucy thought as she remembered what Nathan said to her and Mary about her joining his crew.

_So the only reason he agreed to my demands is because I came up with the agreement about joining _Margret thought as she remembered Nathan agreeing to get her shipyard back.

_But why did I really join him? _Both woman asked themselves before they glanced at Kamiko who had a thoughtful look on his face which they soon gained.

* * *

"So you told them about my past huh?" Nathan asked as he rested against the wall next to the kitchen door and glanced at his brother who let out a sigh.

"Of course I did and with you acting like that without an explanation it was the only way to get her and the other two to really think about staying or going." Faust said as he turned to face Nathan and patted his shoulder "And because I know you started to grow attached to them two and even Kamiko despite just knowing her now"

"I'm I truly that easy to read?" Nathan asked which made Faust form a small grin.

"Like an open book Brother." Faust simple said which made Nathan let out a small chuckle before he and Faust walked towards the training room.

* * *

"Nathan I've come up with a good reason to join your crew." Kamiko said as she, Lucy and Margret entered the training room to see Nathan bench pressing 35kg weights and Faust fighting a dummy with a wooden katana.

"And what have you come to?" Nathan asked as he continued to bench press his weights while Faust stopped and stared at Kamiko.

"Even though it's true that I owe each and every one of you my life the reason I want to join your crew is because you guys treat me like a real person even though the only things you heard about me was that I'm a witch who cursed an Island" Kamiko said as she shook with slight anger as she remembered what she had to go through when the Island found out she could talk and see spirits.

"And I know that being a Pirate is dangerous and that I can die in any fight I get into with other pirates, Marines or anyone else but I don't care because your Nakama are great and caring people and they have a wonderful Captain who I know by just rescuing a complete stranger will do anything for his Nakama, so I say this with no hesitation in my heart" Kamiko said before she took a deep breath "Nathan Darius I want to be your crews Navigator!"

Nathan stopped bench pressing his weights and stared at the young red-haired girl with a serious look in his eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you about all the hardships, dangers and hatred a Pirate deals with because you seem like a bright young girl" Nathan said as he saw Kamiko nod her head "So I have two more question for you" Nathan said as he stared into her eyes "Do you have a Log pose and do you know how to get to the Grand line?"

"I don't have a Log Pose but I do know where we can get one" Kamiko said which made a smiles appear on Faust, Lucy and Margret's face "There's a small Island called Sundown that sells a few and I also know how to get to the Grand Line." Kamiko said which made Nathan form a grin as he walked past Kamiko and stopped at the door.

"Well then as the Navigator of the crew I think you should set up a course to Sundown Island then to the Grand Line." Nathan said as he turned back to look at Kamiko who had a large smile on her face "I'm glad you choose to join me Kamiko."

"Thank you Captain I'm glad you and my new Nakama choose to save me." Kamiko said with a sweet smile.

"The same thing can be said for all three of you." Nathan said as he stared at Lucy, Faust and Margret with a care free smile on his face "I am glad you all choose to follow a rookie Pirate."

"The only thing we can say is thanks for choosing us to join your crew in the first place Captain." Lucy said while Faust and Margret nodded their heads.

"Don't mention it I want my Nakama to think for themselves." Nathan said as he gave them a nod before he left the room.

"Why did you guys decided to join Nathan anyway?" Kamiko asked as she stared at her older Nakama while they all left the room.

"I decided to join because it would be a chance to learn new things about cooking and be a great chef like Mary and the strawhat Pirates Chef Sanji and to make my parents proud." Lucy said with a smile.

"I decided to tag along because I want to surpass the late Pirate King's Shipwright Cyborg Franky and the world's greatest shipwright Tom, the teacher of Cyborg Franky and the creator of the Oro Jackson and the Puffing Tom with my creation whether they be puppets like these Dobumaru and Hamako or ships and vehicles." Margret said with smirk.

"The reason I decided to follow him was because he's my only brother and I know that we'll one day run into the world's greatest Swordsman Roronoa Zoro before I challenge him to a duel and see if my blade skill is good enough to take his title, protect innocent people, my Nakama and my Captain." Faust said with a small grin.

"So you all have big dreams." Kamiko said with a smile while her older Nakama nodded their heads "My dream is to see all the wonders and hidden secrets this world has to offer"

"That's one hell of a dream you have kid" Margret said with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking what's Nathan's dream?" Kamiko asked as she wanted to know why Nathan decided to take to the seas in the first place.

"That a simple question Kamiko." Faust said as he opened the door before they all stepped out on to the deck.

They saw their Captain propped up against their figurine head's horn with his hands behind his head and strawhat covering his eyes.

"Nathan's dream is to find the One Piece and become the King of the Pirates just like Monkey D Luffy and Gold Roger did before him, which is a dream he'll die trying to achieve just like me and my dream. And hopefully the same can be said for you guys aswell." Faust said while he glanced at the three female Nakama who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well kid you better start sailing us to Sundown Island so we can be one step closer to our big dreams." Margret said with a grin before she tussled Kamiko's hair then walked back to her work room to continue Dobumaru and Hamako's check up.

"Just let me or Nathan know when you reach the Island." Faust said before he sat down against the mast and fell asleep.

"If you need a snack or anything else don't be afraid to ask." Lucy said before she began to walk away.

"Lucy did you guess manage to get any of my things before leaving?" Kamiko asked as Lucy shaked her head before she went into the kitchen and began to read a romance novel.

"Yes Nathan found a sack full of Navigation equipment which he thought you would need and he was right to do so." Faust said before he got up "I'll go get it for you."

"Thank you." Kamiko thanked as she watched Faust walk to his and Nathan's bed room while she fixed her hair. Faust came out with a medium sack which Kamiko took.

Kamiko let out a deep breath and took a medium map with the words East Blue written in fancy handwriting , a bronze compass and pencil out of her sack before she began to set the course for Sundown Island.

She marked a section of the sea with an X since it was a couple of meters away from her hometown the Island of Mystery.

She then began to think about the conditions of the sea and air before she swiped the pencil across the map towards North. Then made a wide medium size left arc around some small Islands. Before she marked a jagged circle shaped Island with a x which was their destination Sundown Island.

"Nathan it will take us 3 days to get to Sundown Island!" Kamiko called out to her Captain who let out laugh.

"That was fast." Nathan said with a hint of surprise in his voice as he took a sip of sake "Now I am truly glad you decided to join us."

"Thanks for the encouragement Captain." Kamiko said with a proud smile as she rested her hands on the wheel and waited for the weather to change and when she had to change direction.

_I can tell joining them was a good thing to do _Kamiko thought as she glanced at her Nakama and Captain with a smile on her face _I just hope then when I meet Suigestu he won't freak out over my decision _

* * *

**_And that's the Island of Mystery done and dusted while the crew finally get themselves a Navigator. In the next the the Blood Pirates reach Sundown and each meet a member of Janet's crew. Also once again thanks SkullShadow for Faust and Sweetberry771 for the Island of mystery and Kamiko._**

**_And also everyone check out Sweetberry771's One piece story called Saving Crescent Village which is a great story and has my Oc as the doctor of the crew. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review._**


	14. Sundown Island Part 1

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian and Sweetberry771.**_

* * *

**_Sundown Island part 1_**

_**"KAW!"**_

"Huh." Nathan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at a larger than normal seagull that was standing on his right knee while holding a sack full of newspapers in its beak.

"KAW!" The seagull squawked and tapped the sack which had the words_ **15 Beil for newspaper **_written on the sack before it pointed its right-wing at Nathan and shook the sack.

Nathan didn't say anything and blinked twice before he let out a tired yawn and went back to sleep which made the seagull glare at him before it started to violently attack him "KAW!"

"Take this you damn bird!" Nathan growled as he punched the seagull on the top of its head which made it cried in anger then headbutted Nathan's nose while he grabbed its beak and left wing which made them fall off the figurine head and on to the deck in a flurry of feathers, punches, talons, kicks and pecks.

"What are you doing Nathan?" Lucy asked as she, Kamiko, Faust and Margret stared down at their Captain who was stretching the seagull's cheeks while it dug its talons into Nathan's face.

Lucy was wearing her normal sleepwear, Faust was wearing a plain dark red shirt, dark blue baggy pants and his katana in his hand, Margret was wearing a plan black tank top and dark orange shorts that reach her knees and Kamiko was wearing a light blue dressing gown with white spots.

"This damn bird woke me up then started to attack me for going back to sleep." Nathan explained while he stretched out the seagull's cheeks which made the seagull smack him with his wings "Hey Lucy, will you make breakfast out of it if I snap its neck?"

"Don't say stuff like that!" Kamiko shouted in anger before shards of rock came out of her pendant and covered her hands which helped her throw Nathan away from the seagull and into the mast which cracked a little. "How can you even think about eating this cute animal" Kamiko said as she started to cuddle the seagull which made hearts appear in its eyes and its face turn pink with affection while it chirped softly.

"Here you go" Margret said as she took out 15 Beil from her pocket and handed it to the seagull.

The seagull turned around to show a jar full of Beil tied to its tail feathers. Margret put the 15 Beil in the jar and took the newspaper before the seagull nodded at her, Faust and Lucy, winked at Kamiko and glared at Nathan before it took off and flew west.

"Okay who wants what for breakfast?" Lucy asked as she, Margret, Kamiko and Faust walked towards the kitchen and pass Nathan who had a large bump on the top of his head and swirls in his eyes.

* * *

"So Kamiko how long until we reach Sundown Island?" Faust asked as he took a bite out of his waffles.

"It will take us 2 hours but the weather should stay the same." Kamiko said after she put a few of her scrambled eggs into her mouth and swallowed.

"Good, now I want you guys to see this" Nathan said as he took a bite out of his piece of buttered toast before he spread the newspaper on the table which allowed his Nakama to see an article and their wanted posters.

**_There is a group of rookie Pirates calling themselves the Blood Pirates. The Captain of the Blood Pirates is the Bloody Monster Nathan Darius and _****_his crew mates are the Sleeping Demon Morpheus Faust, the Brutal Chef Lucy Redford and a black-haired women called Margret Grove._**

**_Nathan, Faust and Lucy have already made a name for themselves by defeating Marine Captain John Nagashi and the two commanders Maria Kory and Jason Haguro. They were soon reported a couple of days ago by an unnamed source that they stopped at Redwood Island for a few days and killed Golden Hammer Tom and his crew before they left with Margret Grove._**

**_Marine Captain Suigestu Arai publicly announced 3 days ago that the Blood Pirates have assaulted his uncle Majuro Arai the mayor of the Island of Mystery and other civilians before they kidnapped his nineteen year old sister Kamiko Arai against her will._**

**_With the Blood Pirate's _****_whereabouts _****_currently unknown we urge anyone if you see them or a red ship that has a snarling cyclops for a figurine head with a skull and cross-bones that has blood running down the skull that you report it or them to any Marine officer in the area._**

**_Now here is Margret Grove's bounty for stopping Captain Suigestu in capturing the Blood Pirates and rescuing his sister._**

Margret is standing behind Dobumaru and Hamako while there is thick mist surrounding them. The have the words underneath the picture is _**Wanted dead or Alive **__**Margret 'Puppet Mistress' Grove 10**__**,000,000 Beil** **Reward**._

"Yes my first bounty and it's higher than Lucy's" Margret said with a smirk as she took a victory bite out of a strip of bacon while Dobumaru and Hamako high-fived each other.

"We never did get a chance to tell those Marines why we took Kamiko in the first place but I bet they would rather try to arrest us than ask questions" Lucy commented as she ate another piece of her pancake "And for a matter of fact Margret you only have 1,000,000 Beil more than me so I can easily pass you"

"If you're saying what I think you're saying then challenge accepted" Margret said with a grin as she and Lucy shook hands.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting article to read." Faust said with a small smile as he took a sip of his milk.

"Why are you lot not even remotely concerned about what the article just said?" Kamiko asked which made her older Nakama stare at her "Everyone in the world now thinks that you lot kidnapped me and will now try to get you guys arrested the moment they see you or the ship."

"The reason we aren't concerned about what the article, the Marines or anyone else thinks or says about us is because we're Pirates" Nathan said which made Kamiko stare at him in slight confusion "Marines and civilians have always hated and feared Pirates for many reasons. Theft, murder, slavery, destruction and most importantly choosing the life of piracy. Which is why you shouldn't care what they or anyone else says about you or us."

Kamiko thought about what Nathan just said before she nodded her head with a smile. Everyone then finished their breakfast and drowned their meals with green herbal tea, warm milk and black coffee.

* * *

The two-hour journey to Sundown Island was an easy one since there was no changes to the weather like Kamiko predicted. The Blood Pirates were standing on Sundown Islands Medium size dock.

_I guess Janet somehow found her way here _Nathan thought as he stared at his sister ship that was tied to the dock. He glanced at Faust who was also staring at the ship.

"So what do you guys think about Sundown Island?" Kamiko asked as she stared at her older Nakama and Captain.

"This place is amazing" Lucy said as she cleaned her glasses so she could see the beautiful and busy town in front of them more clearly.

"You can say that again Lucy" Margret said with a smile while she checked to see if the two items wrapped in bandages to her back was secure.

"Well you guys can have look around and explore the town while Kamiko goes and gets us a log pose" Nathan said as he turned to face his Nakama who nodded their heads in agreement "Good now try not to get arrested and when you lot are done come back to the ship, I'm gonna check out this town's tavern"

"How do you know this place will have a tavern?" Lucy asked which made Nathan grin.

"Because nobody will be able to hear the truth without them" Nathan said as he began to walk off "And besides a huge place like this is bound to have one if you look deep and long enough"

"Our Captain is obsessed with taverns isn't he?" Kamiko asked as they watched Nathan take a right turn before he turned back and went in the opposite direction.

"Unfortunately that might be true" Faust said with a smile which made Lucy, Kamiko and Margret laugh before they all took a different direction into Sundown Island.

* * *

"Lets see if this town has a weapon's shop?" Faust asked himself as he drew his katana to see that the blade was in rough condition since the fight with the Gekido Misuto. While Faust was studying his damaged blade he walked right pass Sundown Island's weapon shop.

A curvaceous woman with dark red hair that stops at her lower back, dark red eyes to match, fair skin, red lipstick. Is wearing a black kimono with red flower petals, wooden sandals and two Katanas attached to both sides of her waist watched Faust miss the weapon shop with a small smile on her face.

"I guess somethings never change" The curvaceous woman said with a small sigh as she ran over to Faust and grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him to the weapon store.

"So Alex have you had any interesting battles?" Faust asked with a small smile as he allowed Alex to drag him.

"A few good ones, what about you?" Alex asked as she entered the weapon store which had different types of weapons and armors.

"A few good ones and one you wouldn't believe" Faust said as he remembered taking on the Gekido Misuto.

* * *

Lucy entered the Sundown Island's cooking store and began to look around.

"This plate look really nice" Lucy said as she went to grab the black plate with white flowers but a man's hand also picked it up. Lucy turned her had to see a man with black hair in a long pony, grey eyes that glanced at Lucy with a cold look, pale skin, is wearing a dark blue suit with black dress shoes and has a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"It seems we both want this plate" The man said in a calm voice as he took a drag on his cigarette before he glanced at the light brown haired saleswoman "Excuse me miss how many of these plates do you have?"

"We only have four plus that one in stock" The saleswoman said as she walked over to Lucy and the smoking man "Why is there something wrong?"

"No there's nothing wrong he was just giving me this plate and the other four" Lucy said with a sweet smile as pulled the plate towards her "So how much are they?"

"They're 150 Beil each" The saleswoman said.

"Thanks I'll be taking them to go" The smoking man said as he went into his pocket.

"Don't you know how to be a gentleman?" Lucy asked.

"I do but with only woman I find attractive" The smoking man said calmly while he exhaled smoke and didn't see the look of shock on the saleswoman face. "My name is Gabriel Maxwell, what is yours?"

"Like I tell you after what you just said!" Lucy shouted with a look of pure anger on her face before she sent a fast and deadly slap towards Gabriel's face which made him crash to the ground with a red hand print on the right side of his face.

"That always seems to happen when I say that" Gabriel muttered as he lit up another cigarette since his previous one went flying out of his mouth.

* * *

"I finally found it" Margret said as she stood outside Sundown Island's Shipyard which had the words _**Hanburgo's Shipyard.**_

Margret entered the shipyard and saw a tall man around 7,3 with grey dreads and a long beard, black eyes, wrinkles, fair skin and is wearing a black tank top, grey trousers and black boots but what shocked Margret slightly was that the old man is extremely muscular.

There was another person talking to the tall old man. He was a fishman with eight arms, dark orange skin with purple lines on his muscular arms and forehead. a large mouth, dark yellow eyes and black curly hair. He isn't wearing a shirt which shows off his eight pack, dark blue shorts and black boots.

"Can I help you young lady?" The tall old man asked as he finish talking to the octopus fishman.

"Yes you can if you're Hanburgo" Margret said which made the old man smile and nod his head "Then do you have any valous wires and Mengeko Pipes?"

"I have those but might I ask why you want them?" Hanburgo asked as he and the octopus fishman watched Margret remove one of the bandaged item of her back and removed the bandages to reveal Hamako which made the octopus Fishman gain a look of interest on his face.

"I need them because the wires in her hands and the pipes in her arms got damaged after a little accident with lightning" Margret said as remembered making Hamako block Suigestu lightning bolts.

"Well I ain't going to ask what you've been doing with lightning but the wires and pipes will cost you 1,450 Beil" Hanburgo said which made Margret gain a small frown.

"That's a lot for how much I normal pay but you got yourself a deal" Margret said as she handed over the 1,450 Beil to Hanburgo.

"I'll go get your items." Hanburgo said as he walked into his house.

"If you don't mind me asking miss but did you make that puppet by yourself?" The octopus fishman asked.

"I did and it was a lot of work" Margret said with a proud "And my name is Margret, she's Hamako and this big guy" Margret began to say as she took off the other bandage item and unraveled it to reveal Dobumaru "Is Dobumaru"

"Well it's nice to meet you three, I'm Jin" Jin introduced himself.

"So Jin what are you doing here?" Margret asked as she began to bandage up her puppets.

"I'm just getting some parts for something I'm working" Jin said with a smile.

"What are you working on?" Margret asked as she secured her puppets to her back. She and Jin began to chat about what thing Jin is working and how Margret made Dobumaru and Hamako while Hanburgo came back carrying two boxes.

* * *

Kamiko walked out of the Sundown Island general store and looked at the log pose attached to her wrist that was staying still and patted the map of the grand line in her back pocket.

"I have a few minutes to spend before heading back to the ship so I better make the best of it" Kamiko said to herself as she walked down the street before she fell forward as something smashed into her.

"I'm sorry!" A person quickly apologized as a teenaged boy with dark brown shaggy hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin, is wearing a white shirt, grey trousers, black boots and black leather trench coat got off Kamiko and helped her stand up before he was suddenly tackled to the ground by three men.

"Take this you little shit!" A big man shouted as he kicked the brown-haired boy in his stomach while the two other big guys punched and kicked his body.

"Why are you lot beating him up!?" Kamiko demanded as the men backed away from the boy who was on his hands and knees while his blood dripped from his mouth.

"This bastard stole from me and now he doesn't have the items he stole on him" The big man said as he glared at the dark brown-haired boy "Where did you hide them you bastard!?"

"How about you and your friends beat me some more to jog my memory" The dark brown-haired boy joked which made the three men take a step to him but stopped at Kamiko got in their way.

"How much was the Items he stole?" Kamiko asked as she stared at the big man.

"It was a log pose and a map of the grand line which cost 2,590 Beil and I doubt you have the money so how about you run along and allow me to continue to" The big man began to say but stared in silent shock as a bag of Beil landed at his feet.

"Here's your money now please leave him alone" Kamiko said as she stared at the Big man who picked up and counted the bag before he pocketed it.

"You got lucky kid but the next I catch you stealing from my store you're dead" The big man threatened before he and his friends walked off.

"Thanks for the save red but I could have handled them" The dark brown-haired boy said with a smirk as he wiped the blood away from his mouth before he went into his pocket and attached his log pose and checked his map to the grand line.

"Because getting beaten up and having a total stranger save you is handling it" Kamiko said as she helped the boy stand up.

"Your right so I thank you again and it wouldn't be worse if I knew your name red" The dark brown-haired boy said as he stared at Kamiko.

"It's Kamiko Arai" Kamiko said "Tell me, why did you steal the log pose instead of buying it?"

"It's because I'm a pirate" The dark brown-haired boy said with a grin while Kamiko remembered what Nathan said about people hating Pirates for many things so she just nodded her head "Anyway I'm Damien, Damien Jeager and since you spent your money on a thief like me let me repay the favor"

"That's kind of you" Kamiko said before a sweet smile appeared on her face "There was this cute little book shop near the town's bakery shop you can buy me a treat and some books and your debt is paid" Kamiko said which made Damien nod his head.

"That's fair, Lead the way Kamiko" Damien said as he and Kamiko walked down the street to the bakery and book store.

* * *

"She's crazy!" A man with a black eye screamed as he ran out of the tavern which had the name _**Wind Pear **_Written with white paint.

Nathan had a smile on his face as he turned to the right and watched a muscular man fly pass and smash into a building.

"So Janet who was the fool this time?" Nathan asked as he sat at the counter and glanced at Janet who was sitting next to him while she held a handsome man with an expensive suit by his perfect black hair. The thing that caught Nathan's eye was the long scar on Janet's left cheek.

"This bastard thought that just because he has lots of money that I'll instantly fall for him and be his woman" Janet said with a glare before she tossed him out a window and into the muscular man that was his bodyguard "So bro what brings you here?"

"Just looking for some information about this town and something to drink" Nathan said as he glanced at the destruction his sister caused "You?"

"I already got info and was just about to get a drink myself before I was interrupted" Janet said as she took a closed bottle of rum out of an unconscious and bruised man's hand and opened it before she took a chug.

"As for information this is a nice and fun place to live unless you're a pirate then you got to deal with the Marines led by Marine Captain Battle Axe Michel and his lieutenant Spear Master Stacy. Also the Mercenary family the Giovanni are here too and that's all I learned" Janet said which made Nathan nod his head.

"The Giovanni family as in the same Giovanni family who are 6th best Mercenaries in the world?" Nathan asked as he snatched the bottle and took a swig while Janet nodded her head.

"Yeah as you know there's five of them and each has claimed to capture 200 Pirates by themselves and 5,000 when they work as a together" Janet said.

"Well I hate to be on their bad side" Nathan said as he took another swig before Janet snatched the bottle back and finished it off.

"You want to fight them don't you" Janet said as she glanced at her brother who put a couple of coins on the counter and handed them to the scared male tavern owner.

"Am I that easy to read?" Nathan asked which made Janet laugh "Your right though I do to fight them but I also know that you want a piece of them as well so I to see how about a little sparring match to see which crew takes on the Giovanni family"

"Your on" Janet said as they got up and walked over the unconscious bodies and to the door It will be a good chance to see if the Marines we're acting like morons when they gave you a bounty"

"I can say the same thing about you and you're bounty" Nathan said with a grin which made Janet punch him in his arm as they walked back to their ships.

* * *

"Mr Giovanni two Pirates crews are going to go after you and your family" The tavern owner said as he talked in to a Den Den Mushi which had a G painted on its shell.

_**"Well who are they?"** _A calm voice asked.

"I got their bounties here" The tavern owner said as he took out Nathan and his crew's bounties besides Kamiko's and Janet's and her crew's wanted posters "It's the blood Pirates and Titanium Pirates"

_**"Hm, The Blood Pirates come together to make 46 million and the Titanium Pirates come together to make 63 million and both will comes to 109 million Beil which isn't worth me or my family's time" **_The calm voice said with little interest**_"Now don't contact me again unless it's something important."_**

"Yes Mr Giovanni" The tavern owner said as he hanged up.

Janet's bounty picture has her standing over a bloody and bruised female marine captain with silvery grey-white metallic arms and hands while she has a deep bloody scar on her left cheek. And has the words _**Wanted Dead or Alive Janet The Titanium Beast Darius Reward **__**15,000,000 Beil** _Written underneath.

Alex's bounty picture has her standing over a scarred man while holding two blood covered katanas with the words **Wanted dead or alive Alex Two swords Hilda Reward 14, 000,000 Beil**

Jin's bounty has him holding marine officers in the air by their throats and an angry look on his face with the words **Wanted Dead or Alive Eight arms Jin Reward 11,000,000 Beil**

Gabriel's bounty has him standing over bruised marines while smoking a cigarette with the words **Wanted dead or alive Gabriel Deadly Smoker Maxwell 13,000,000 Beil**

Damien's bounty has him standing over badly bruised and broken Marines while he has a smug look on his face and welding black Tonfas and with the words **Wanted dead or alive Damien Tonfa Master Jeager Reward 10,000,000 Beil**

* * *

"Who was that you were talking to darling?" A woman with dark blue hair asked as she wrapped her arms around her husbands toned chest.

"Just one of my spies giving me information" A man with swept back black hair said in a calm voice"I want Micheal and Stacy to sharpen their weapons and test the Blood and Titanium Pirates combat skills then report back to me. Also please make it clear that I do not want them to kill them"

"Yes darling" The dark blue-haired woman said with a smile before she kissed the black-haired man on the lips and walked away while the black-haired man took a sip on some expensive wine.

* * *

_**So it looks like the Blood Pirates and Titanium Pirates have met each other and their captains have something planed. While the Giovanni Family are the ones pulling the strings in Sundown Island and the local Marines.**_

_**In the next Chapter the sparring matches of the Blood Pirates and Titanium Pirates begin.**_


	15. Sundown Island Sparring part 1

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian, Sweetberry771, Malchior The Draco and LordUinicron.**_

* * *

_**Sundown Island part 2**_

"So Nathan do you mind telling us why they are here?" Lucy asked as she glared at Gabriel before glancing at Alex, Jin, Damien and Janet.

"They're here because my sister and I want to do a sparring matches to see which crew will take on the Giovanni Family" Nathan said which made both crew except for Alex and Faust stare in shock as they all heard of the Giovanni Family.

"So we're actually gonna face the Giovanni Family huh, I see doing reckless stuff runs in the family" Gabriel said which made both crews chuckle why both Captain's gave the smoking chef a hard stare.

"Watch it Gabriel or I'll cut you down to just one cigarette for six months" Janet threatened which made Gabriel swallow nervously and take a long drag on his cigarette "But yes we are but only if we win the sparring matches" Janet said which made both crews nod their head "Now before we begin lets introduce ourselves and our position in the crew, I'm Janet Darius and I'm the Captain of the Titanium Pirates"

"My name is Alex Hilda and I'm the swordsman of the crew" Alex introduced herself with a smile as she fixed the hand guards on her katanas.

"My name is Gabriel Maxwell. I'm the cook" Gabriel introduced himself calmly to the Blood Pirates.

"My Name is Damien Jeager and I'm the Navigator" Damien introduced himself with a grin.

"And I'm Jin. I'm the crew's Shipwright" Jin introduced himself with a large smirk.

Janet nodded at Nathan to signal his turn "Well my name is Nathan Darius and I'm the Captain of the Blood Pirates" Nathan introduced himself.

"I am Morpheus Faust and I'm the swordsman of our crew" Faust introduced himself with a tired yawn as he fixed the jagged edges on his katana.

"My name is Lucy Redford and I'm the chef" Lucy introduced herself with a sweet smile as she cleaned her blades.

"My name is Kamiko Arai and I'm the crew's Navigator" Kamiko introduced herself with a smile.

"My name is Margret Grove and I'm the Shipwright of the crew" Margret introduced herself with a smirk.

"Good now that introductions are out of the way you guys can learn a bit more about each other while me and Janet set up the arena" Nathan said before he and Janet got out of their seats and headed for the door and left their chatting crewmates.

* * *

"You lot can come out now!" Janet shouted before her and Nathan's crew came out of the kitchen to see a medium size circle made with white paint on Nathan's deck.

"What's with the circle Cap?" Damien asked as he stared at the two Captains.

"This is were the sparring matches will take place" Janet said as she glanced at her and Nathan's crew who we're beginning to understand what the two Captains have in mind "Here are the rules. you can use whatever weapon you want. Don't kill each other because it will be a pain to find new crewmates, if someone gives up, steps out of the circle or passes out loses, got it?"

"Got it" Both crews said.

"The way the sparring is gonna go is like this, since me and Janet both got the same amount of crew mates that each have the fill the same position is that you lot face each other. So Margret vs Jin and Kamiko vs Damien" Nathan said as he saw each crew mate nod their heads in agreement "Good now lets begin with Faust and Alex, Everyone else stand outside side of the circle"

Lucy, Kamiko, Margret, Damien, Jin and Gabriel went over to the ship's railings and leaned against them. They all had the same look of interest on their face as they each knew how skilled their swordsman is but not how skilled the other one is.

"Faust I am eager to see how well you can use that blade after the story you told me about the Gekido Misuto Alex said as she and Faust walked on the opposite side of the dot.

Alex drew both her katanas and got into her sword of the blades are pure white, the hand guards are dark red and the handle is black with pink triangles.

"I'm also eager to see you're blade skill after defeating a Golem made of pure earth" Faust said as he removed his jacket and drew his own katana.

* * *

"What's a Gekido Misuto?" Jin asked.

"It's a demon the can control mist and can grow multiply arms, has two stages " Kamiko explained.

"And that guy defeated it by himself?" Jin asked as he wanted to know the extent of Faust's sword skills.

"No he had me as back up" Nathan said as he and Janet walked over to their Nakama while they glanced at their sword users who we're standing still.

"I never did thank you two for saving my home from that demon did I" Kamiko said as Nathan sat on the railing in between Lucy and Damien.

"You didn't and it doesn't matter because your our Nakama" Nathan said which made a small smile appear on Kamiko's face "So Janet did Alex really take on a Golem by herself?"

"No she had my help but she delivered the killing blow" Janet said as she remembered Alex slicing the Golem's head into two pieces.

"I guess both of them had our help when fighting strong opponents Nathan said as everyone watched the two swordsman who had a calm look in their eyes "But it's time to see what they can do by themselves"

* * *

Faust and Alex dashed forward and began to block and parry each other's attacks with the same amount of skill.

Alex swung her right hand in a horizontal motion and was about to slice Faust's right cheek but sliced off a piece of his hair instead as he leaned back before he swung his katana vertically towards her stomach but Alex brought her left katana down and blocked the attack before she thrust her right katana towards Faust's stomach but only tore his shirt as he span around and tried to slice her back but failed as she brought her left katana behind her back and blocked the attack.

"Your good" Faust said with a small smile as he hopped away from Alex.

"So are you" Alex said before she dashed towards Faust and swung her right katana towards his chest which made Faust got to block the attack but she suddenly span around him before he could feel Alex's left katana being pressed against his throat "But I'm just a little bit better"

* * *

"Yes Alex won!" Damien shouted with a grin as they stared at the two swordsman.

"It's not over yet" Nathan said which made Damien stare at him with a confuse look on his face.

"What are you talking about Alex clearly won, there's no way Faust can do anything" Damien said which made Nathan smirk.

"They stopped testing each other and beginning to get serious" Nathan said as everyone continued to watch while a flash of seriousness appeared in the two swordsman's eyes.

* * *

"Crescent moon style" Faust began to say as he sheathed his katana before he suddenly disappeared from everyone's view which made Alex stare in slight shock for a quick second before she formed a small smile as she waited for the white-haired swordsman to show himself.

"Harpy Claw" Faust said as he sprinted towards Alex's defenseless back while he began to take his katana out of its sheath.

"Nitoryu Ghost Step" Alex said while Faust's Katana sliced through her body which made Faust formed a small grin as Alex's cut in half body started to fade away.

_She always was the fastest one out of me, Nathan and Janet. _Faust as he glanced around for the female swords user.

"Nitoryu Falling Chasm" Alex said from above which made Faust bring his katana over his head and hold the sharp side with his free hand before both of Alex's katanas smashed against his blade.

"Hey Alex try not to break my ship will ya" Nathan said as he could see the floor boards around Faust feet beginning to crack.

"Sorry" Alex apologized as Faust Katana tilted his katana at an angle before he did a sideways flip which made Alex's katanas slide off his blade and impale the floorboards.

"It's over Alex" Faust said as he moved his katana back while he stared down at his sister who tried pulled her katanas out of the floor boards "New moon style Orion Mace" Faust said as he swung his Katana towards Alex who yanked her Katanas out of the floorboards and quickly crossed them before Faust's Katana smashed against hers.

The force was so great that it made her skid back to the edge of the circle.

_He always seems to be more awake than usual with that katana in his hands. _Alex thought as she stared at Faust who didn't have a tired look on his face _I guess that's the reason he always uses that blade._

Alex shook the pain out of hands before she dashed towards Faust and sent a flurry of attacks at him which made him go on the defensive.

"Hey Alex we should really start to end this spar" Faust advised as he blocked Alex's left katana then quickly parried her right katana before he ducked underneath her double slash that was aimed for his head.

"You're right or we'll be at this all day" Alex said before they hopped away from each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Crescent Moon style" Faust began to say as he pointed his katana to the sky then disappeared from everyone's view again.

"Nitoryu Iai Rampaging" Alex began to say as she sheathed both her katanas and started to sprint forward while she began to fade away.

"Sphinx Flash!" "Hawk!" Both Faust and Alex shouted as the sound of blades clashing against each other before Alex and Faust reappeared on the opposite sides of the circle.

_I guess I gotta train a lot more harder to beat both of them. _Alex and Faust thought as they stared at their damaged katanas before they sheathed them.

"I Give Up" Both Alex and Faust said which made both Captain's stare at them.

"Why is that?" Nathan asked.

"Because our weapons are gonna break if we continue any further" Alex said as she showed Nathan her cracked blades which made Nathan nod his head.

"That was a great spar you two" Janet said as she stood in front of both swordsman with a large smile on her face

"Now it's Lucy and Gabriel's turn" Janet announced which made the two cooks enter the circle.

* * *

"As a gentleman I apologize for the you not being attractive comment I made earlier" Gabriel said as he stomped his cigarette out.

"I accept your apology even if the comment was rude" Lucy said as she pulled out her knives.

"But the reason I said that was because you're not good-looking in my eyes" Gabriel said which made Lucy's left eye twitch "But that does not mean someone won't find your thin body structure and small boobs and ass attractive"

* * *

"This guy doesn't know when to stop does he?" Nathan asked as he, Margret, Faust and Kamiko could see Lucy shaking with anger.

"Unfortunately that's true" Janet, Jin, Alex and Damien said as they held their heads in embarrassment.

* * *

"I take it back, I don't accept your apology" Lucy said with a glare as she sprinted towards Gabriel and sent a flurry of slashes at his face and body.

"Did I say something to offend you?" Gabriel asked as he tried to dodged Lucy's knives.

"Yes you did, you ignorant bastard, Knives style Fondere!" Lucy shouted as she twisted both her knives as she thrust them towards Gabriel's face which just missed by inches because he hopped back.

"I normally don't hurt woman but since this is a spar I don't have to" Gabriel said as he put his hands inside his pocket and dashed towards Lucy "Derecho Hombros" Gabriel said before he lashed his left leg out which made Lucy bring her right arm down and block the attack which made her take a few steps back.

_He's using Sanji's and Red Leg Zeff's method of fighting _Lucy thought as she stare at Gabriel's stance _Which means he has some strong legs, I guess I have to stay on my toes and only do quick attacks. _Lucy advised herself as she glanced at her starting to bruise arm before she span both her knives in a reverse grip.

"Knives style Veloce Coltelli!" Lucy shouted before she dashed forward with incredible speed.

"Amasadura La Masa" Gabriel said as he sent a volley of kicks which Lucy dodged "Carne De Cordero Disparo" Gabriel said as he quickly sent a straight right kick towards Lucy's stomach which made he bellow over and make spit fly out of her mouth before she skidded backwards and clutched her stomach with a glare on her face before she sprinted toward Gabriel to continue with the fight.

* * *

"So Janet, Gabriel knows black leg style" Nathan said as they watched Lucy block Gabriel's right roundhouse kick to her right side before she took a step forward and slashed her left knife towards his stomach which left a medium size cut then slashed her other knife which cut the left side of his face.

Gabriel grunt in pain as he did a left high kick which smashed into Lucy's chin and sent her off her feet as she flew back "Is he chivalrous like Sanji?"

"Yes and No" Janet said as they watched Lucy turn herself around so she landed in a crouch while she rubbed her chin "He doesn't like harming women but he will do it In self-defence or if it means helping his Nakama"

"Well at least he isn't perverted like Sanji" Nathan said which made Kamiko, Alex, Margret and Janet let out a sigh of agreement.

* * *

_He's actually pretty tough _Lucy thought as she wiped the blood away from her mouth and tighten her grip on her knives _But that doesn't mean I ain't going to give him my all_

"Knives style Veloce Fette" Lucy said as she sprinted towards Gabriel sent a barrage of slashes that made Gabriel take steps back as section of his clothes and skin gained cuts on them "And Spiedino!" Lucy shouted before she thrust both knives towards his chest.

"Jalea" Gabriel said as he bent backwards to dodged Lucy's knives before he span around her at an impossible angle and went into a push up position before he locked his left leg around Lucy's neck and his right leg around her waist.

"This was a good fight and you have skill with those knives but I'm ending this, Mezclar" Gabriel said as he went into a double-handed handstand which lifted Lucy of her feet and in a horizontal angle before Gabriel span around on the tips of his fingers making him and Lucy blur before he pushed of his hands and went a few meters into the sky. Gabriel span around so he was now upright before he quickly released Lucy which sent the spinning blond blur towards and into the ground on her left side.

"The spar is over Gabriel is the winner which means it's one point to Janet's crew" Nathan declared as he walked into the circle and picked up Lucy's glasses then the unconscious chef who was still holding on to her knives.

Gabriel landed on the ground and skidded to a stop before he lit up another cigarette and left the circle.

_I guess that there is someone who finds your faults attractive _Gabriel thought as he glanced at Nathan who brushed a few strands of Lucy's hair out of her face before he put on her glasses with a caring smile on his face.

Gabriel suddenly grunted in pain as he sat down and rolled up his pants legs to see small cuts on certain sections of his legs up to his knees _She's also very smart by attack the nerves in my legs making me drop her before I could finish my attack, but at least she was nice enough to not do any lasting damage._

"Okay everyone lets stop for a couple of minutes so you lot can catch your breath, fix your weapons and wait for Lucy to wake up before I make you lot some snacks to regain some energy" Nathan said as he carried Lucy to her, Margret and now Kamiko's bedroom.

Gabriel, Jin, Kamiko, Damien and Margret began to make small talk with each other while Faust, Alex, Janet and Lucy shook with slight fear when they heard that Nathan was making food and quickly made Gabriel offer to make the snacks when his legs felt better.

* * *

"Hello Mrs Giovanni what a pleasure it is for you to be calling" A female Marine Lieutenant said in a cheery tone as she talked into the Giovanni family's Den Den Mushi. The female Lieutenant has dark grey eyes, brown hair in a tight ponytail, fair skin, a curvy body type and is wearing the basic Marine outfit.

_**"Stacy, My husband wants you and Micheal to go and test the Blood and Titanium Pirates combat abilities"** _A calm female voice said from the Den Den Mushi _**"He also instructs that he does not want them dead"**_

"Do you know where we can find the Blood and Titanium Pirates Mrs Giovanni?" Stacy asked which made Miss Giovanni let out a small chuckle.

**_"Our informants have reported hearing the sounds of swords clashing against each other at the dock so they are most likely be there" _**Mrs Giovanni said which made Stacy smile.

"Okay thanks Mrs Giovanni me and Micheal will be heading over there right now" Stacy said as she grabbed her spear which has a sea stone blade while the staff itself is dark brown wood reinforced with iron.

_**"Make sure you don't fail us because you know how my husband and you higher-ups feels about failure" **_Mrs Giovanni said which made Stacy shake with slight fear as she remembered hearing the screams of pain coming from Mr Giovanni's office after someone failed him and what happened to that Marine Captain in south blue who allowed Pirates to take their Marine base without a fight.

"I know Mrs Giovanni that's why we ain't going to fail" Stacy said in a serious tone.

_**"Good make sure you don't" **_Mrs Giovanni said in a deadly tone before the Den Den Mushi closed it's eyes which meant she has hanged up.

The door suddenly flew open and a man with dirty brown hair landed on his face and skidded to a stop in front of Stacy.

"I did do anything I swear!" The male shouted as he stared at shadowy figure at the door.

**_"And I heard it all before so stop talking" _**Another man said in a rough voice as a well-built figure stood in the door way while holding a battle-axe with the blade being made of sea stone and the handle having a black and red pattern_. _

The well-built man is around 23 years old and has dark brown wild hair that reaches his upper back, fair skin, a dark brown left eye and a grayish white right eye with a long scar starting from his forehead and ending at his right cheek. He is also wearing the basic marine outfit excepted he's wearing a black trench coat with the word justice running down his back.

"Stacy lock this guy up for trying to sell illegal items and put this evidence in storage" The well-built man said as he walked over to a desk littered with reports, bounties, files and sake bottles and sat down before he tossed a dark brown paper bag at Stacy.

"Okay Captain put Mr Giovanni wants us to head to the docks and to test the Blood and Titanium Pirates combat abilities and not to kill them" Stacy informed as she caught the bag while stepped on the dirty brown-haired man's skull to knock him out cold.

"That damn family reducing us to their little pets just because Fleet Admiral Kizaru decided to let them have control over any Marine base in return for their skills in capturing or killing Pirates and any other criminals" The Marine Captain growled to himself as he remembered hearing the alliance with the Giovanni and the World Government which made him take a bottle of sake out of his desk and take a long swig on it before putting it back.

"Fine but I'm only doing since those rookie Pirate crews are attracting quite a lot of attention from the World Government" The Marine Captain said as he got up from his desk and walked over to the door "After you finished with him hurry up and meet me at the dock"

"Yes sir Captain Micheal!" Stacy saluted with a large smile on her face as Marine Captain Micheal left the room with a serious look on his face "Come on sleepy head let's go find you a comfy cell to stay while I put away your illegal items" Stacy said as she picked up the dirty dark brown-haired man by his collar dragged him out the room and to the jail section of the Marine base.

* * *

"Hon, Micheal and Stacy are now on their way to test the Blood and Titanium Pirates" Mrs Giovanni said as she sat on her husband's lab which made him put down a book about torture before he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist with a smile on his face.

"Good, Has Isabella, Sebastian and Edward finish their training?" Mr Giovanni asked as he took a sip of red wine.

"Yes they just finished a couple of hours ago and are currently relaxing in their rooms" Mrs Giovanni said which made Mr Giovanni let out a small chuckle.

"Good, I want you to bring them here right now" Mr Giovanni said as he pecked his wife on the lips before she got off and began to walk to the door while her husband drew a dagger and picked up his torture book.

"What do you have plan for them hon?" Mrs Giovanni asked as she watched her husband spin the dagger around in a skillful manner while he flicked through the book.

"It's time for them to learn what happens when people try to fool and betray the Giovanni family" Mr Giovanni said in a slightly angered tone as he tossed the dagger to the side which his wife followed and gained a seductive smile when see saw that the dagger was impaled inside a naked, blood covered, tied up and badly injuries man's stomach which made him scream out in muffled pain as the tape around his mouth stopped some of the screams while three other naked, tied up, blood covered and badly injured people. One man and two woman scream in muffled fear with tears rolling down their faces as they tried to beg for forgiveness.

"I think they are going to learn very quickly" Mrs Giovanni said with a smile as she left the room while her husband started to play with the dagger in the man's stomach which only made his blood trickle down and moans of pain escape from his taped up mouth.

* * *

_**And that's the end of the first set of sparring matches did you lot like who won?.**_

_**In the next chapter the other Blood and Titanium Pirates have their sparring matches. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	16. Sundown Island Sparring part 2

**The Blood**_** Pirates**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian, Sweetberry771, Malchior The Draco and LordUinicron.**_

* * *

_**Sundown Island part 2**_

Nathan and Janet was sipping on bottles of sakes as they stared at their Nakama who were eating snacks and talking with each other about the things that interested them the most.

For Alex and Faust who were sitting next to each other and fixing their blades they were having a conversation about their swords, their training schedules and what each other will do when they meet worlds greatest swordsman Roronoa Zoro.

For Lucy who is now awake and washing the dishes with Gabriel who is sporting a black eye for insulting her again they were chatting about cooking, different recipes and who taught them how to cook and fight.

For Jin and Margret who were repairing Hamako and Dobumaru they were bouncing creative ideas about the Raging beast, Janet's ship called the Iron Maiden and Margret's puppets off each other.

For Damien and Kamiko who were reading books about spirits and famous treasures respectively. They were making small talk about Kamiko's pendant and the things Damien stole and the stories behind them.

"Okay you lot rested for long enough it's time to continue with the sparring matches" Nathan said as he and Janet finished off their bottles of sake. Everyone stopped and turned to face their captains who were leaning against the fridge and counter.

"You lot heard Nathan, It's time for Margret and Jin to spar" Janet said as she pushed off the fridge and left the kitchen with Nathan and both their crews following behind her.

Everyone left the kitchen and went to the railings besides Jin, Margret and her two puppets.

"Now Margret I don't want to break your puppets right after fixing them so don't take this as an insult when I go easy on you" Jin said as he cracked his stiff neck.

"I won't take it as an insult because you don't have to go easy on me" Margret said as she got her two puppets ready for battle "You probably know from repairing them Dobumaru and Hamako are made out of valous wires, Neserai wood, Mengeko Pipes and gears which are the toughest and strongest materials in all of the four blue seas, Which means that even though you are a fishman your going to need a lot of force to crack them let alone break them"

"Is that a challenge Margret?" Jin asked before he suddenly jetted forward with incredible speed while he cocked three fist back "If so then allow me to beat it, Fishman Karate Three Thousand Brick Fist!"

"Hamako Double Defense" Margret said as she quickly commanded Hamako to dash in front of her and block Jin's attack which sent her and Margret of their feet and backwards. Margret commanded Dobumaru to run behind and catch them which made him stomp his feet to stop skidding back.

"You have a good reaction time" Jin complimented as he cracked his knuckles on the three hands he used to punch.

"Thanks, that was quite some punch you threw" Margret also complimented as she and Hamako got out of Dobumaru's hands. She checked Hamako's shield to see three small dents in it.

_He's strong I'll give him that but not strong enough to do some actually damage_ Margret thought as she finished checking her female puppet before she sent Hamako towards him and began to trade blows at a fast pace.

* * *

"So Janet how did you mange to get Jin to join you?" Nathan asked as they watched Jin block Hamako's right punch and send a straight kick to her stomach which sent her skidding back.

"Well me, Gabriel, Damien and Alex helped him escape from a Marine jail and he saved us from getting our heads chopped off, I then asked if he wanted to be my crew's shipwright and he agreed before we beat up the marines and left" Janet said as they watched Dobumaru rush Jin from the side and throw a strong punch that snapped his head to the side before he was suddenly knocked back as Jin sent a even stronger punch to his face.

"So bro how did you convince Margret to join you lot?" Janet as she glanced at her brother.

"It was quite simple really, she said that she join us unless we take back her and her family's shipyard, We did but then things got out of hand with the Pirate crew ruling over her Island so long story short me and her killed his whole entire crew and her brother who was apart of the crew" Nathan said as he remembered the fight with the Hammer Pirates and Takumi's death.

"I guess we both got more than we bargained for when recruiting our Shipwrights" Janet muttered as they stared at the two Shipwrights while Nathan nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"Dobumaru" Margret said as Dobumaru blitzed towards Jin who got ready for the attack "Four Shot Punch" Margret said as she commanded Dobumaru to throw four devastating punches that Jin easily caught with a smirk on his face "And Double Puppet Knee" Margret said as Dobumaru jumped up and raised both his knees towards Jin's chin which he also caught.

Jin could feel his hands ache in slight pain from catching Dobumaru's attacks but he blocked it out and tightened his grip on Dobumaru.

"Margret allow me to show you the strength Fishman have" Jin said as his biceps bulged "Fishman Karate Kraken Toss!" Jin shouted he tossed Dobumaru high into the air while he span uncontrollably.

_That's quite an impressive feat since Dobumaru weighs a ton_ Margret thought as she stared at her spinning male puppet then Jin who jumped up after him _But having strength alone isn't going to be enough to put my puppets down_.

"Fishman Karate, Eight Thousand Brick Fist!" Jin shouted as he threw all his fist towards the still spinning Dobumaru.

"Hamako Wind burst!" Margret shouted as she made Hamako fire a medium burst of wind at her male puppet which made him fly out of the way of Jin's fists and towards the mast.

"It's over Jin, Dobumaru Hamako" Margret said with a grin as she made Dobumaru straighten himself out and kick off the mast before he shot himself towards Jin while Hamako easily jumped on top of the railings then on to Dobumaru's back.

"Puppet Star Toss" Margret said as she made Dobumaru detach his hands from his wrists and fire them at Jin before they clamped down on his arms and whipped them down which sent Jin crashing onto the floor while pistons came out of Hamako four elbows.

"And Four Piston shot" Margret said she commanded Hamako to leap from Dobumaru's back and towards Jin while she cocked her arms back.

"Fishman Karate, Eight Coral Walls!" Jin shouted as he wrapped his arms around his body and face before Hamako's fists smashed against his now bulging and vein covered arms. Jin gritted his teeth as sharp pain swelled up in his arms and body because Hamako's pistons slammed into her elbows.

Jin tossed Hamako away from him before he got up and shook the pain away.

"It's not over yet" Jin said with tired pants as water started to rapidly drip from all his arms "Fishman Jujitsu Water Jet!" Jin shouted as he shot his arms out forward which sent a medium stream of water rushing towards Margret who rolled to the side and stared in shock to see Jin inches in front of her while he was crouched forward with rushing water covering one of his right hands.

"And Water Shotgun!" Jin shouted as he punched Margret in her stomach which made her cough in pain as she flew of her feet and was about to smash into the railings but Dobumaru and Hamako caught her.

Jin suddenly spat up blood and skidded back before stopping on the edge of the circle.

_Damn it I want to move but my body isn't responding _Jin thought as he tried to move his motionless arms and shaking legs but couldn't _I guess that last attack of hers must damaged the inside of my body and rather the outside _Jin thought as he stared at Margret, Hamako and Dobumaru while a cracking noise could be heard before he was now staring at the clouds _Those puppets of hers are truly something, I can't wait to see what she'll come up with next when our paths cross again_.

"It's another tie which means it's still one point to my crew" Janet said with a smile as Gabriel and Nathan dragged Jin to the railing and propped him against it while Margret and her puppets soon followed.

"You could of won if you hadn't blocked my last attack" Margret said as she sat next to Jin and clutched her stomach in slight pain.

"Well I'll keep that in mind and stay on my guard the next time we fight" Jin said with a small chuckle while Margret smiled.

"It's time to the final fight. Navigator vs Navigator" Nathan said as Damien and Kamiko stood up and entered the circle.

"Lets make this a fun match Kamiko" Damien said as he slid his hands into his back pockets and pulled out two black tonfa and skillfully span them before getting into his fighting stance.

"That's exactly what I had in mind" Kamiko said as her pendant began to glow while Damien rushed her and lashed his left Tonfa out and tried to hit Kamiko's ribs but missed as she hopped backed.

Damien took a quick step forward and sent a quick yet strong jab to her stomach with the tip of his right tonfa which made her stumble back while she gained a weak look on her face.

_Those tonfas have Kairoseki in them _Kamiko thought as she felt her strength leave her and the sounds of her spirits instantly go away the moment Damien's tonfa touched her. _I gotta make sure he doesn't land another hit on me._

"Tonfa Style Skull Scramble" Damien said as he span both his tonfa around so he could have more reach before he sprinted towards Kamiko and swung his weapons in a over arching motion towards her skull.

"Atsuko Rock Gauntlets" Kamiko said as shards of rock quickly flew out of her pendant and covered her hands and arms up to her elbows before she caught Damien's tonfas and formed a grin when she couldn't feel the effects of the sea stone. Kamiko pushed Damien's arms back which left him open for two strong punches.

Damien skidded back because the force behind Kamiko's last punch which made him move his right arm over his torso to feel two bruises forming which made him let out a small chuckle before he dashed forward.

"Tonfa Style Rapid Beats" Damien said as he sent a volley of attacks towards Kamiko which she tried to defend against.

* * *

"So Nathan how did you get someone like Kamiko to be apart of your crew?" Janet asked as they watched Kamiko block Damien left Tonfa with her right arm before she threw it down and quickly dodged his right Tonfa which was aimed for her face.

"We saved her from being sacrificed by her uncle and other people and left but not before me and Faust killed the demon that was cursing the Island" Nathan simply said as he remembered the rescue mission and his and Faust fight with the Gekido Misuto "Go on Janet, tell me how you got Damien to join"

"It's was quite simply actually" Janet said with a grin "We helped him break into a well secured building, steal high valued items, escape and then fight the Marines and people he stole it from before he asked to join my crew"

"That simple huh" Nathan said they saw Damien spin around Kamiko's right punch and swing his left Tonfa to the back of her head but missed as she ducked down and quickly shot her left fist into his stomach which made spit fly out of his mouth as he stumbled away from her.

* * *

Damien rubbed his stomach with the back of his right hand before he shot towards Kamiko and tried to sweep her legs out from under her but she jumped over it and did a axe kick with her left leg but gained a weak look on her face as Damien crossed his Tonfas over his head and blocked the attack before he pushed Kamiko back which made her tumble across the ground skid to a stop.

Kamiko took slow easy breaths as she stood up while the shards of rock flew of her arms and into the pendant she whispered something which made her pendant glow before she sprinted towards Damien and began a assault of punches and kicks.

_She's smart enough to know that my Tonfas have Sea Stone in them and that her rock gauntlets blocked out the effects so she must be planing something. _Damien thought himself as he dodged Kamiko's attacks.

"Tonfa style Double shotgun" Damien said before he ducked underneath Kamiko's right high kick and shot his Tonfas towards her open stomach and chest. But what shocked Damien was that both his Tonfas suddenly moved to the side and go pass Kamiko's stomach and chest.

_How the hell did I miss!? _Damien asked himself as she stared at Kamiko's incoming uppercup and leaned back at the last second before he stared in even more shock as he watched a few strands of his hair fall down to the ground _She's using the wind now! __  
_

"Misako" Kamiko said as a medium gust of wind appeared surrounding her right fist "Typhoon Punch!" Kamiko's wind covered fist dug into Damien's stomach which made him grit his teeth in pain before the wind rushed off Kamiko's fist and against his body which sent him skidding back but he stomped his feet to stop himself from going out of the ring.

Damien let out tired pants before he sprinted towards Kamiko and tightened his grip on his weapons "Tonfa Style"

"Misako Hurricane Kick" Kamiko said as she sent a right kick that sent a gust of wind rocketing towards Damien.

"Charging Ox Shield!" Damien grunted as he brought his arms up and close together as the gust of wind smashed into his body like a sea train but he let out a growl of anger as he continued to charge forward before he finally broke through the wind and jetted towards the slightly shocked Kamiko.

"And Flying Hornet!" Damien shouted as he tossed his right tonfa at Kamiko that whizzed through the air.

"Kisame Water Whips!" Kamiko shouted as jets of water snaked out of her pendant and jetted towards Damien while one caught Damien's tonfa and tossed it back at him wit twice the speed.

Damien ducked down and barely dodged one of the water whips which tore his shirt then span to the left and dodge another water whip which sliced off a piece of his hair before he glanced around himself to see other water whips heading towards him from different angles.

"Tonfa Style" Damien began to say as the water whips and his rocketed towards him "Rising Tornado!" Damien shouted as he caught his tonfa that was inches from his face before he span around in place making himself look like a small twister while the water whips wrapped around him before he jetted into the air and destroyed the water whips making it seem like rain was falling.

_He's quite skilled with those Tonfa_ Kamiko thought said as she stared at Damien who skidded to a stop with a grin on his face.

"Tonfa style Lion paw!" Damien shouted as he jetted towards Kamiko before he leapt forward and swung his weapon towards he face but suddenly stopped in his place as Kamiko held up her hand and opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry but my spirits want to sleep so they told me to stop drawing this fight out and end it right now" Kamiko said with a apologetic look on her face while everyone sweat dropped at the fact spirits could get tired and needed to sleep.

"Okay then" Damien said with a confused look on his face as he lowered his arms and walked a few meters away from Kamiko before getting back into his fighting stance "Give me your best attack and I'll do the same"

Kamiko nodded her head with a smile and got ready "Tatsuya" Kamiko said as fire creeped out of pendant and flew around her left hand.

"Tonfa style Cheetah Sprint" Damien said as he dashed towards Kamiko with incredibly speed.

"Dragon" Kamiko said as the fire got hotter while it formed into a small ball.

"Gorilla Anvil" Damien said as he leapt forward and swung both his tonfas down on Kamiko head but silently swore as she hopped back which made the tonfas smash against the floorboards and break it which made Nathan sigh in annoyance at the fact they should of had the sparring matches on Janet's ship.

"Bomb!" Kamiko shouted as her eyes quickly flashed red before she threw the ball of fire at Damien which smashed against his chest before it quickly expelled in a small but still hot wave of fire that made him grunt out in pain as he was sent off his feet and into the railings.

Damien shirt gained a burnt hole and his chest was red from the heat. Kamiko walked over to Damien and stuck her hand out.

"You fought well Damien" Kamiko said with a smile as Damien grasped her hand and stood up.

"So did you Kamiko, I didn't expect for that last attack to hurt as much as I thought it would" Damien said with a grin as he clutched his slightly red chest while Kamiko helped him over to everyone else.

"So Janet its a tie, now what?" Nathan asked before he's head suddenly snapped back as Janet's left metallic fist smashed into the right side of his face.

"We fight until one of us steps out of the ring, gives up or is knocked out" Janet said with a smirk as she watched Nathan wipe his blood off his upper lip with his left hand and turn the into a crystal gauntlet which he did for his right hand.

"That's sounds like a idea!" Nathan growled with a grin as he punched Janet in her stomach which sent her stumbling into the circle before she quickly blocked Nathan's right hook.

"I wonder who's gonna win?" Kamiko asked as they stared at the two Captains fighting it out.

"Well knowing both Nathan and Janet it's going to be a long wait to see who the winner is" Faust said as he remembered the fights Nathan and Janet got into when they were kids and how long they lasted. "Right Alex?"

"Of course but we should of gotten a doctor since them two are going to need serious medical attention afterwards" Alex said which made Faust chuckle as he also remembered the state them to was in after they finished their fights.

"Since it's going to be a long fight like you guys say I'm going to make some tea and snacks for later" Lucy said as she watched Nathan duck Janet's left roundhouse kick and throw a straight right kick that his sister hopped away from.

"You can make the tea I'll make the snacks" Gabriel said as he lit up a cigarette "I want to try out a recipe I saw earlier"

"Okay then" Lucy agreed as she and Gabriel went into the kitchen "I'll let you lot know when its all done"

"Come on Jin I'll need your help with a little idea I have in mind for Dobumaru" Margret said as she helped the the octopus fisman stand up.

"If you don't mind that seeing Hamako fight gave me some great ideas for her" Jin said which made Margret grin as they walked to her work room.

"Hey Kamiko I was wondering if you can tell me any embarrassing stories that happened with those spirits in your pendant?" Damien asked as the young so called witch.

"What why?" Kamiko asked since she wanted to know why he would ask her that of all things.

"Because they seem pretty serious and angry being spirits and all that and I want to know if anything funny or embarrassing happened to them which makes them different for all the ghost stories I heard and the ones in that book you got" Damien said before he removed his burnt shirt to reveal his white tank top underneath that framed his lean yet still muscular body "And besides I'll tell you some stories not even my Nakama know about in return, Deal"

"That sounds fair" Kamiko said with a smile while she ignored the protests and threats that came from her spirits as she and Damien sat near the figure head.

"So Alex what to practice some more while they tire themselves out?" Faust asked as they watched Janet make claws and swipe at Nathan's body which connected but he seemed to push through the pain and make blood cover his right leg before he sent it deep into Janet's right side which cracked her metallic skin.

"Sure I'll even show you the move I plain to use on Roronoa Zoro when I face him" Alex said as she and Faust walked towards the training room while the two Captains continued to battle it out so their crew can fight the Giovanni.

* * *

"Listen up Stacy when we get their I want you to focus on Janet Darius and her crew, I'll deal with her brother and his crew got it" Marine Captain Micheal said as he and Stacy made their way the Sundown Island south dock.

"Got it Captain Micheal" Stacy said in a cheery tone as she twirled her spear around which made Micheal groan at the Lieutenant's childish action which made him take a long swing of sake.

_With what I've been hearing from the higher ups and reading in the newspapers about the new and wild Supernovas, the uncontrollable shichibukai who think they don't need to listen to the World Government, the three new cocky Yonko and all the new rookie pirates popping up in all the four blue seas this Piracy era might be worse than the last two. _Captain Micheal though as he and Stacy entered the docks to see the Raging beast and Iron Maiden.

* * *

"Now kids do you understand what you have to do when someone makes a fool of you or your parents and when they betray your or us?" Mr Giovanni asked as he stared at his children.

"Yes father" A 16 year old girl with dark blue hair that reaches her shoulders, light blue eyes, fair skin and wearing a expensive red dress with matching shoes said in a polite manner.

"Good girl Isabella you keep making me proud" Mr Giovanni said with a kind smile as he kissed his daughter's forehead which made her smile "What about you two?" Mr Giovanni asked as he turned to face his sons.

"Don't worry old man I wasn't planing on letting anyone make a fool of us in the first place" A 20 year old boy with black hair tied into a ponytail that reaches his upper back, black eyes, fair skin and is wearing a open dark grey jacket, white dress shirt, black pants and shoes said in a calm tone which made his father form a small grin.

"Same goes for me as well dad the people heads will start to roll if they even think about betraying us" A 18 year old boy with black spiky hair, black eyes, fair skin and is wearing a black dress shirt, dark brown pants and black boots said with a angry tone.

"Sebastian, Edward I know that you two will keep fear in the Giovanni name" Mr Giovanni said as he hugged both his sons "Now I want all of you to go to the library and study before it's another three hours of training"

"Okay father" Isabella, Sebastian and Edward said as they went to the library.

"Mr Giovanni" A old voice said which made both Mr and Mrs Giovanni turn their heads to see a old man with grey wild hair in a butler's outfit standing in the doorway.

"What is it Walter?" Mr Giovanni asked as he saw a grim look appear on Walter's face.

"A man claiming he knows you and your family is waiting for you in your office" Walter said which made Mr Giovanni sigh and peck his wife on the lips

"Tell him I'm on my way" Mr Giovanni said which made Walter bow slightly before he left "After I'm done with my little guest I'm all yours"

"Then you better hurry up before I lose interest" Mrs Giovanni said seductively as she kissed her husbands lips then nibbled on his right ear which made him shudder with pleasure before he pulled away and gave his wife a mock glare.

"You all play hard to get" Mr Giovanni said as he walked towards the door.

"I don't play hard your just too soft" Mrs Giovanni said back which made her husband scoff with a small grin as he left.

* * *

"Now what is you want with me Hajime" Mr Giovanni said as he entered his office to see a man with blond short spiky hair with it turning blood red for the more spiker parts of his hairstyle, dark grey eyes and slightly pale skin, wearing a dark red tank top, black pants with white lines snaking around his right trouser leg, black boots and piercings on his right eyebrow, left ear, nose and along both sides of his tongue which was visible when he licked his lips.

"Can't a good friend drop by once and while just to say hi" Hajime said as he put his feet on Mr Giovanni's desk and leaned back on his chair.

"Yeah but when it's you I know I'll have to watch my back" Mr Giovanni said as he pushed Hajime's feet of his desk "Now once again what do you want"

"The Marines want me to permanently end your alliance with them" Hajime said as he stood up with a serious look on his face.

"Those bastards" Mr Giovanni growled before he quickly flicked a dagger out and blocked Hajiime's blood red Katana "I see you already accepted your payment" Mr Giovanni said before Hajime drew his other Katana and swung it and scratched Mr Giovanni's cheek before he hopped back and flicked out another dagger before he dashed towards Hajime and clashed against each other.

"May the best Mercenary win old friend" Hajime said with a sadistic grin on his face while Mr Giovanni gained a dark look on his face before they hopped back from each other and let out a quick breath before charging each other with their blades ready.

* * *

_**And that ends this chapter did you lot like who one their sparring matches?. In the next chapter Nathan and Janet's match is interrupted by the Marines before they go to the Giovanni Mansion. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	17. Sundown Island Part 3

**The Blood**** Pirates**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to 4Fireking, Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian, Sweetberry771, Malchior The Draco and LordUinicron .**_

* * *

**_Sundown Island part 3_**

"Why are you two on my ship?" Nathan asked as he and Janet stopped their brutal spar and locked at the two Marine figures that were trespassing on the Raging Beast.

Marine Lieutenant Stacy with a somewhat happy smile on her face and Marine Captain Micheal who threw a now empty bottle of sake into the sea.

"You Pirates have been causing trouble for the World government on multiply Islands in all of the blue seas and also got bounties on your heads so why else would we be here" Micheal said as he narrowed his eyes with an angry look on his face as he glanced at the other Blood and Titanium crew mates watching them and ready to get involved if ordered.

"Hey Captain isn't that Suigestu's little sister?" Stacy asked as she pointed at Kamiko which made Margret command Dobumaru and Hamako to stand in front of her. Kamiko mouthed a thank you to Margret.

"It is, I guess when we're done here I'll have to give him a call" Micheal said as he glanced at Kamiko who had an annoyed look on her face.

"And when you do call him tell him that the blood pirate didn't kidnap me, they rescued me and accepted me as one of their own" Kamiko said which made Micheal narrow his eyes.

"So you're apart of the bloody monster's crew huh" Micheal said as he let out a small sigh "Well your brother won't be too happy"

"We'll deal with her brother if we ever run into him but right now I want the two of you off my ship Now" Nathan said as a look of anger flashed in his eyes while his blood snaked down his arms before it began to expand and form armour.

"But before we get rid of them how about we have some fun and include them in our spar" Janet said as she cracked her stiff bones while her skin started turn into Titanium that shined in the suns rays "First one to beat their opponent gets to take on the Giovanni family first, Deal?"

"Deal" Nathan simply said as he locked eyes with Micheal and Stacy.

_It seems they are ready for me and Captain which means this could be even funnier than I thought it would be _Stacy thought as a small giggle escaped her thin mouth while she span her spear around before she held it outwards.

"Stacy which one do you want?" Micheal asked as he took out his axe while he glanced at his some times ditzy Lieutenant.

"I'll take the one wearing the strawhat Captain" Stacy said as locked eyes with Nathan.

"Fine I'll deal with the Titanium Beast" Micheal said before he let out an annoyed sigh as he remembered the orders given by the Giovanni family "Remember Lieutenant don't kill him"

"Don't worry Captain I know" Stacy said with a laugh as she rushed towards Nathan who was waiting for her first attack which was a quick jab for his skull that missed as he weaved to the left to avoid it before he raised his arms, loosen his muscles and stayed on the balls of his feet as he continued to dodge and parry her quick attacks while he waited for the perfect chance.

Micheal let out a grunt of anger as he ducked under Janet's last volley roundhouse kicks which just scrapped the top of his head. Micheal watched her leg swing back into so he quickly dashed forward and slashed his axe towards her face looking to do some serious damage but she quickly tightened the muscles in her right let and put all her weight on it before she hopped back and dodged the attack.

Janet planted her feet on the ground and skidded to a stop before she stomped her left foot forward and jetted towards Micheal before she threw a volley of punches that Micheal ducked and weaved out of the way before he glanced at Janet's extended right arm before he quickly swung his axe straight down and surprisingly dug into her Titanium skin.

_So his axe either has or is made out of Sea stone _Janet thought as she quickly span around the Marine Captain and smashed her left elbow into the back of his head which made a grunt of anger and pain escape his lips as he stumbled forward.

"Nathan stay on your guard their weapons has or are made out of Sea stone!"Janet warned as she glanced at the long cut on her forearm which slowly began to close up before she watched her brother lean to the right to dodge another jab meant for his skull before he tried to sweep Stacy's legs out from under her but missed as she jumped away.

"Why did you have to ruin the first surprise!" Stacy shouted with a small pout as she dashed forward and thrusted her spear at the rising Nathan's stomach but it missed as he span to the right and sent a quick right jab towards her face but she quickly raised her spear and blocked it with the shaft.

"What's the second surprise?" Nathan asked before he glanced down at his newly acquired flesh wound on the right side of his stomach "I see" Nathan simply said as his devil fruit powers made his blood drip out and seal the wound while he watched Stacy twirl her spear which gained some changes.

The main blade of her spear has now extended by a few inches while two hooked sickle-like blades came out of either side of her main blade and is curving down.

"That my spear can turn into a Kamayari" Stacy said with sweet smile as she flicked Nathan's blood of her blade before she rushed towards the blood pirate and continued her flurry of attacks that made Nathan quickly back away from her while dodged and parried the attacks.

Stacy had a large smile on her face as she watched Nathan bend backwards to dodge her wide arching slash before he sprang up and lashed his right fist out and towards her face but missed as she turned to the side and hooked Nathan's arm with one of her hook blades which dug deep into his arm before she pulled his arm to the sky which left his face open for a flexible kick that cut Nathan's arm even deeper before he went skidding back.

"I see that the Marines have recruited absent-minded people into their ranks" Nathan commented as his blood ran down his right arm and dripped on to the floorboards.

"What makes you say that Pirate?" Stacy asked as she leaned against her spear.

"Because you wouldn't have used a sharp weapon on a blood man, Chi,Chi No Pistol" Nathan said as look of anger appeared on his face before his blood stopped dripping on the ground while Stacy's right arm suddenly flung back while a look of shock appeared on her face.

_What just happen? _Stacy asked herself as she felt her head land on the floorboard while she stared up at the clouds going pass. She tried to move right arm but a wave of pain rampaged through out her arm so she turned her head to it to see a small hole in her jacket while she could feel something warm trickling down her arm.

_Am I bleeding? _Stacy thought as she slowly stuck her fingers in the hole and took it out so she could see the red liquid on her fingers _I am, that means he wants to play with me _Stacy thought she did a kip up before she threw away her jacket and reveled her dark blue sleeveless v neck t-shirt and the bloody hole in her right_That means we can play for a very long time _Stacy thought as a happy smile and light blush formed on her face as she locked eyes with Nathan who was lowering down his right hand that was formed like a gun.

"So you're tougher than you let on" Nathan said as he made his blood armor cover his arms and hands before he got into his fighting stance "Come"

"Gladly Soru!" Stacy shouted with a large smile as she dashed towards Nathan before suddenly disappearing from everyone's view.

Janet and Micheal continued to parry each others attacks with ease.

_Since he's weapon is made out of sea stone it looks likes I gotta keep my distance _Janet thought as her Titanium skin started to vanish from her skin.

"Chitan Chitan No Shrapnel Screen!" Janet shouted as she sprinted towards Micheal while she crossed her arms against her chest. When she was a few meters away from Micheal she swung her arms out wide which made a hail of shrapnel embedded itself into the now shocked and angry Marine Captain chest.

After Micheal opened his eyes from the sudden pain in his chest he saw that Janet was not in front of him.

"And Cannon Punch!" Janet voice came from behind Micheal which made him turn his head so he could see Janet throw a Titanium enhanced punch.

"Tekkai!" Micheal shouted as he tensed his back muscles before Janet's fist smashed against the center of his back making him skid forward while he let out a small grunt of pain.

"How the hell are you still standing after taking that punch?" Janet asked as she started at Micheal who patted his back before he locked eyes with her while his lips formed a small grin.

"Because I just like many Marines have trained our bodies to take the toughest of punishment while in combat" Micheal said as he tensed the arm he was using to hold his axe before he sprinted towards Janet "Tekkai style Guillotine Chop!"

"Chitan Chitan No Clamp!" Janet shouted as she slammed her Titanium covered hands on either side of Micheal's axe which stopped the blade inches from her chest while the Raging beast rocked side to side from the force of the attack.

_Damn it that was a dumb Idea _Janet berated herself as she could feel her strength and energy leaving her while the Titanium started to disappear from her hands _I wonder how's Nathan's holding up _Janet thought as she could feel Micheal increasing the pressure and weight which moved his axe closer to her chest so she let out a tried yet still full of anger grunt before she threw his axe to the side which made it dig into the floorboards.

Janet quickly jumped away from him and collapsed onto one knee before she let out tired breaths as she could feel her strength and energy return while her arms gleamed from the Titanium now covering them. She turned her head to watched Stacy easily dodge and parry Nathan's attacks while he barely dodged hers.

_It seems Nate is having some trouble as well_ Janet thought before she suddenly rolled to the right so Micheal's axe could dig and break the floor boards again she didn't have time to catch her breath as she quickly back flipped away from Micheal's sideways slash aimed for her stomach. She landed back on her feet and stayed on her guard while she rushed towards Micheal to exchange more attacks.

Nathan let out another growl of anger as his left straight kick missed it's target before he ducked under Stacy's arching slash that was coming from his left and nearly cut his strawhat. Nathan rolled back to dodge another one of her attacks before he threw a right punch that missed it's target again.

_She's fast I'll give her_ _that _Nathan thought as he raised his right arm to blocked Stacy's right high kick then raised his left leg to block her fast lock kick before he began to block, parry and counter attack her fast punches, kicks and spear attacks.

_He's a good playmate_ Stacy thought as she watched Nathan duck under her spear attack before he lashed his left fist out but she turned her head to the side to dodge the attack while rammed her right knee into his stomach which made him take two steps back but quickly stepped forward to continue _Let's see how he handles this _"Soru Style Needle Rain!" Stacy shouted before she disappeared from Nathan's view.

The moment Stacy disappeared a light cut appeared on Nathan's right cheek before lots of deep cuts appeared on different parts of his body which made him grunt out in pain when the attacks finally stopped Nathan was still standing while his blood dripped from his many wounds.

"He's still able to stand?" Stacy softly asked herself while a look of excitement slowly formed on her face while she saw Nathan slowly get back into his fighting stance while his wounds began to slowly heal "I'm having so much fun" Stacy said before she rushed towards Nathan who was ready.

A beeping noise suddenly rang out which made Stacy stop her spear inches from Nathan's throat while they all stared at Micheal who let out a sigh while he rummage through his jacket pocket and pull out a Den Den Mushi with a G on the side.

Micheal let out a silent growl as he knew their time was up.

"Stacy it's time to go" Micheal ordered as he put his axe away which shocked the two pirate crews while a frown appear on his lieutenant face.

"But Captain I was having so much fun" Stacy whined.

"Lieutenant" Micheal said sternly which made Stacy sadly nod her head while she put her spear away.

"Fine but one thing" Stacy said before she walked over to Nathan and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck before she pressed her soft lips against his which shocked both pirate crews mostly Lucy. After a couple of seconds she moved her lips away from Nathan's and giggled at his shock expression and bright red face.

"I did it!" Stacy cheered with a large blush on her face before she skipped over to Micheal who gave her a hard look before they hopped of the Raging beast and left the dock.

"Why did you kiss him?" Micheal asked as they made their way to their base.

"Because he allowed me to play" Stacy said was a large smile on her face while she gained a dreamy look on her face "And he ain't a bad kisser too"

"Tch, I'm not going to add that to the report but you'll have to clean all the weapons and bathrooms for what you did" Micheal said as he saw the sad look appear on his lieutenant's face "After we get you some Ice cream and fix that wound of yours"

"Yay Captain is the best!" Stacy laughed as she tightly hugged Micheal who just let out an annoyed sigh while he took out a bottle of sake and took a sip.

* * *

"I didn't know you had that effect on Marines bro" Janet said with a laugh as she patted her brother on the back while his blush was gone.

"Shut up sis" Nathan growled which made Janet form a sly grin.

"I wonder why they left when they had the upper hand?" Alex wondered.

"Who knows but we should be at least concerned that the Marines know about our presence on the Island which could hinder us when we take on the Giovanni" Faust said.

"It doesn't really matter if they get involved or not since we're just going to fight with the Giovanni family then leave, right Captain?" Gabriel asked as he lit up a cigarette while he glanced at Janet.

"That's right though I can't say the same for Nathan" Janet said as she glanced at her brother who nodded "Or I can say the same"

"Lucy can you make us some food please" Nathan said as he locked eyes with his chef who smiled.

"Gabriel you can go join her" Janet added which made her chef nod his while he let out a wave of smoke.

"Alright we'll let you guys know when it's complete" Lucy said as she and Gabriel stared to make their way to the kitchen.

"So Nathan how was the kiss? is she a good kisser" Damien asked which made Lucy stop in her place and wait for Nathan's response while she was fuming silently angry at what Stacy did.

"It was...surprising and that's all I'm going to say on that matter" Nathan said as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand while Lucy gained a small smile as she continued to the kitchen with Gabriel "Now Janet since those Marines are gone and I know we're both to tired to fight lets decided who faces the Giovanni family first the same way we did when we were younger" Nathan said with a serious look on his face.

"Lets" Janet said with a look of seriousness on her face as Titanium covered Janet's fist and blood covered Nathan's while their crewmates expect Faust and Alexis waited to see what they would do as their captains launched their fists towards each other.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Nathan and Janet roared in anger with utter serious looks on their faces as they choose either rock, paper or scissors.

"YOU GUYS DECIDED BY PLAYING ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!?" Their Nakama shouted at them in utter annoyance and embarrassment while Janet's rock destroyed Nathan's scissors.

"That's right and I won" Janet cheered with a little victory dance while Nathan stared at the ground while he muttered stuff in anger and sadness while he was being comforted by Hamako and Dobumaru who was patting him on his back.

"Best two out of three" Nathan said with a serious look on his face as he held his fist out.

"Alright" Janet said as a serious look formed on her face as she pressed her fist against her brother's before they did another round of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

_I can't believe we sanely choose to join them _Kamiko, Damien, Margret and Jin thought while they sweat dropped while they watched their captains little game.

* * *

"Okay we won't get in their way Mrs Giovanni" Micheal spoke into the Giovanni family's den den mushi which closed it eyes. When Micheal saw the eyes close he let out a loud tired sigh while he glanced at Stacy who was happily licking her triple scoop of chocolate ice cream with multi colored sprinkles.

Micheal opened one of his desk draws and took another den den mushi with a purple gem on the top of it's shell. After a couple minutes of ringing the person finally answered.

"What is it Micheal I'm in the middle of reporting my mission" Suigestu said in a irradiation in his tone of voice.

"It's about your sister" Micheal said which made Suigestu let out a small curse before the sound of a draw being open and closed could be heard.

"What did you find out?" Suigestu asked with utter seriousness in his voice.

"She's on my Island and she wanted me to tell you that the blood pirates did not kidnap her and that she's now apart of their crew" Micheal said calmly. A loud thud came from the den den mushi which made Stacy jump in slight shock.

"Tch she was always one to make stupid decisions" Suigetsu muttered in annoyance and anger "Micheal keep them their I'm on my way"

"Don't bother coming" Micheal told him while Stacy finished off her ice cream which made a sad look appear on her face but it was quickly replaced with a large smile when she noticed Micheal unopen orange popsicle on his desk.

"And why shouldn't I?" Suigetsu asked with anger rising in his voice while Stacy slowly sneaked over to Micheal's desk.

"Because the Giovanni family doesn't want any marine to deal with them since they have something in mind for them" Micheal said while Stacy slowly inched her hand towards the popsicle. Suigetsu let out a angered scoff at what he just heard "Listen Sui I know you hate the Giovanni family much as I do but do you really want the Vice admirals or worse Admirals or Kizaru to come after your hot headed ass?"

"No" Suigetsu growled after thinking about what his punishment would be while Micheal laid his hand next to his popsicle which made Stacy freeze in place for a couple a seconds but soon eased as he moved his hand into his draw for a bottle of sake.

"And besides the bloody monster managed to handle Stacy while she was playing" Micheal said which made a small gasp of shock then growl of anger escape the den den mushi.

"Even though he managed to do that I still want to see how powerful her chosen Pirate captain is" Suigestu said after giving it some thought "Gotta go there's a damn Sea King attacking us"

"Alright I talk to you soon" Micheal said as he could hear the battle before he hanged up the den den mushi. He suddenly slammed his axe on the popsicle and mere inches away from Stacy's fingers which made her fall back in shock.

"You finished your ice cream now clean all the weapons and bathrooms" Micheal said as he locked eyes with his Lieutenant while he removed the wrapping and chucked a small piece of his popsicle into his mouth while he tossed the rest at Stacy who caught it with a large smile on her face before she also removed the wrapping put it in her mouth then quickly hugged her Captain pulling his head to her chest which made him growl in annoyance "Now don't bother me"

Stacy saluted her captain before she happily skipped away to do her punishment. Micheal just let out a small chuckle when the door closed before he casually sipped on his sake bottles while he cleaned his now sticky axe.

* * *

"So the Giovanni family lives behind this gate, huh" Nathan commented as his crew, Janet and her crew stood in front of a large iron gate with a G on it.

"That's what the tavern owner said" Faust said as he remembered the scared look on is face when he saw Janet and how he stammered out where they could find the Giovanni family.

"Gabriel can you get the gate for us?" Janet asked as she turned her head to her chef who stomped out his cigarette

"Yes Captain" Gabriel said before he lashed his left leg forward and smashed it against the iron gate which made it bend and wrap around his leg before it detached from it's hinges and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Gabriel silently stared at his handy work before he light up another cigarette while his captain and her brother walked passed him and up the path way leading to the doorstep.

Both Kamiko, Lucy, Margret and Alex glanced around them to see a well kept garden with lots of expensive items that seemed to enhance it's beauty and make it a lot more magical and peaceful.

"Remember Nate we get the first crack at them" Janet said as she glanced at her brother who gave her a small nod his while he kept his eyes on one of the large windows where two shadowy figures moving around rapidly with objects in their hands.

"And when you fail we'll show you guys how it's done" Nathan said as everyone stopped and the medium size dark wooden door while Nathan tapped his knuckles against it and waited for someone to answer.

After a couple of minutes passed the door slowly open.

_This man's soul _Kamiko thought as everyone locked eyes with the man standing in the doorway with a calm smile on his face. Kamiko could see a dark glowing purple ball in the center of the man's chest which made a single bead of sweat roll down her forehead while fear slowly began to creep inside her _Is incredibly dangerous and thirst for battle!_

* * *

_**And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for taking so long you know how life is. Anyway what did you guys of this chapter? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Once again sorry for the wait.**_


	18. Sundown Island Part 4

**The Blood**** Pirates**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's except for a few others which belong to Nezumimaru, Darkcalix21, SkullShadow, CSpacian, Sweetberry771, Malchior The Draco, LordUinicron, Green Heart Sanctum and Brunetta6.**_

* * *

**_Sundown Island part 4_**

The Blood and Titanium pirates all locked eyes with Hajime whose clothes were torn and tattered in different places while dried and starting to dry blood stuck to his clothes.

"Hey Walt there's new victims at the door!" Hajime laugh as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and walked passed the two pirate crews who tensed up when they heard the word victims.

"I thank you for telling me Hajime-san" Walter said with some embarrassment in his voice as he watched the blood covered mercenary leave the premises . After he let out a sharp cough to rid himself of his embarrassment he locked eyes with the Blood and Titanium pirates and gained a look of professionalism before speaking.

"How may I help you sirs and Madams?"

"We're here to have a chat with the Giovanni family" Janet said which made Walter close his eyes for a second before a small smile appeared on his face as he opened his eyes.

"Oh yes Mr Giovanni told me he was getting visitors today please follow me" he said as he turned around and walked deeper into the mansion with the Blood and Titanium pirates following.

Nathan still tensed from what Hajime said lightly grabbed Kamiko's arm and waited till everyone was a few feet away before speaking.

"Listen I don't feel alright with what that guy just said about us being new victims so I want you and Damien to stay outside and watch our backs just encase this fight gets a little too hot and we need a quick escape"

"Alright Captain" Kamiko said as she saw the slightly worried look in Nathan's eyes as he calmly joined the group and told them what was going on as they continued to follow Walter while Damien slowly turned back and made his way over to Kamiko.

"Let's go" He said as he opened the door while Kamiko nodded her head as they left the mansion.

* * *

After taking a few turns and going up a couple flights of stairs the hallway they were now all walking down is quite long with many doors that properly led to another long hallway or very large room which was Janet's guess. expensive chandlers and many well painted portraits of the Giovanni family.

Walter stopped at the dark brown double door that was at the end of the hallway and turned to face the two pirate crews while he moved his hands behind his back.

"Mr Giovanni is right in there but he wanted me to make it as clear as possible that only the Captains of both crew see him" He said as he saw the questioning looks slowly appear on everyone's faces.

"Why can't we all go in?" Gabriel calmly asked as he took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up.

"It's the way Mr Giovanni does his business with all his other clients so I hope you understand" Walter said as he stared at the pirate crews who slowly began to lose their questioning looks but still kept on edge.

"Okay then now with that sorted lets not keep him waiting brother" Janet said with a small grin which got a nod from Nathan while Walter stepped to the side and allowed the two Captains to enter the room.

* * *

"So your Mr Giovanni huh"

Was the first thing to escape Nathan's mouth as he locked eyes with Mr Giovanni who wiped something red off his fair skin cheek while his pitch black eyes moved over every inch of the two pirates standing in front of him.

The same fake smile he used with all his other clients when he had to be peaceful appeared on his face as he swept his black hair back.

"Yes I'm Mr Giovanni and you two are Nathan and Janet Darius who each ate the blood and titanium devil fruits respectively, are both Captains of the blood and titanium pirates, both have 15 million bounties on your heads and for right now my most welcome guest" Mr Giovanni said as he leaned slightly back in his black comfy chair.

"So tell me what brings you and your crews at my house today?"

"We came here to battle with you and your family" Janet said.

Mr Giovanni took a moment to process what Janet just said before quite laughter escaped his lips which made Janet eyes narrow slightly.

"If that's why you lot came here then it's a shame since I won't allow myself or family to fight" Is what Mr Giovanni said as he stopped laughing.

"And why won't you fight us?" Nathan asked which made a sharp deadly glare suddenly form on Mr Giovanni's face while the mood in the room changed drastically.

"Because you type pirates don't know your place in this world and think everything is nothing but a game to you!" Mr Giovanni growled "Just like that those idiotic Pirate Kings who were allowed to run wild all over the four blue seas, Grand Line and New world before the world government final got serious and executed them"

Nathan glared when he heard him insult Gol D Roger and Monkey D Luffy.

"But it doesn't matter" Mr Giovanni said as he calmed himself down and re-gained his fake smile "Since you'll get your chance to fight my me instead" Mr Giovanni said as the floor underneath Nathan and Janet suddenly opened which sent them plummeting down.

Nathan acting fast quickly grasped the edge of the trap door with his left hand while he used his right hand to hold his sister's up to stop her from falling.

"If you two are able to reach the top of my mansion then you can fight me as your request" Mr Giovanni said as he walked over to the trap door and glance down to see Nathan struggling to pull his sister up

"But you got until Sundown to do so before you understand the cruelty of the game you type of pirates insist on playing" Mr Giovanni said as he drew his dagger and quickly dragged it across Nathan's hand which made him scream out in pain and anger as he and his sister fell into the pitch blackness.

* * *

"AARRGGHH!"

Nathan scream reached outside which made both Nakama gain a look of worry or anger as they raced towards the double doors but stopped in their tracks as Walter held out his left arm.

"I cannot allow you lot to enter" Walter said calmly which made everyone glare at him.

"Get out of our way!" Jin demanded as he stared at Walter who wasn't moving an inch so he threw a left punch that shockingly missed it's target as Walter was crouched and close to his torso.

"I will not have my suit ruined by some vile creature" Walter said with utter disgust in his voice as he locked eyes with a shocked Jin whose face contorted into pain as he stared down at Walter's right fist that was digging deep into his stomach.

A sudden wave a force came over him as he was sent flying down the hall with incredible speed.

"JIN!" Alex and Gabriel exclaimed with concern as they stared at their fishman Nakama who was tumbling across the ground. He soon smashed against the wall at the end of the hall which nearly fell apart from the force of impact.

Everyone glared at Walter who was now standing up right and pulled out a napkin to wipe Jin's spit and blood off his hand.

"Fishmen such horrid creatures" Walter muttered as he threw away the napkin before he glanced at Alex and Faust who was rushing towards him with anger in their eyes.

"It seems anyone can pick up a sword and call themselves a swordsman these days" Walter commented casually as he began to effortlessly dodge Faust and Alex's fluid sword strikes.

"Nitoryu!, New Moon!" Both Alex and Faust shouted as they locked eyes with Walter who was indicating them to attack making their eyes narrow as they tightened their grip on their blades and increased their speed.

"Aquila Claw!, Wolf Hunt!" Faust and Alex shouted as they swung their katanas towards Walter's torso but he caught their attacks which shocked the two swordsman as they put all their weight and might behind those attacks and it didn't do a single thing to him.

"If that's all the power you two can muster with those blades then you don't deserve them" Walter said as tightened his grip before their Katanas snapped in half which made their eyes widen in shock.

Walter suddenly sunk the broken pieces of their katanas deep in their chest making them gasp in pain and spit out blood before they were round housed into either side of the walls.

"FAUST, ALEX!" Gabriel and Lucy shouted as they stared at their beaten swordsman.

"You bastard!" Margret yelled as she roughly pulled on the bandages to reveal her two puppets that were ready for battle while she got everyone's attention.

"Hamako, Dobumaru Puppet Assault" Margret said as she commanded her creations to blitzed towards Walter and send a wave of punches and kicks that made him keep on his toes as he had to quickly dodge or block multiply attack for different directions.

Margret acting fast commanded Hamako to pull a punch that Walter's guard wide open and allow her to command her puppets to attack his defenseless torso which made him fly off his feet and smash into the wall next to Mr Giovanni's door.

"Those toys of yours are quite strong" Walter said as he moved away from the wall while he lightly patted his chest to ease the slight discomfort he was feeling and get rid of the dust the covered his suit "But toys can be easily broken"

He said with malice in his voice as he rushed towards Dobumaru and tensed his muscles before throwing a left punch that shattered half of his head then sent a strong right knee that caved in his torso.

Dobumaru flew back from the force of the attack and rolled to a stop at Margret's feet who was shaking with anger at the fact one of her best creations was now destroyed.

"Hamako Quick Blades!" Margret shouted with a heated glare on her face as she commanded Hamako to slash her blades at Walter which was pissing her off since he was dodging her attacks while he stared at her.

Walter ducked under another sword swipe before he rushed towards Margret who quickly commanded Hamako to give chase. Walter suddenly hopped back and go pass Hamako while he removed his waistcoat, he then tossed it at Margret which covered her face.

When she removed the jacket her eyes widen as she saw Hamako's face rushing towards her before she locked eyes with Walter who was behind Hamako with an cold look in his eyes.

"MARGRET!" Lucy shouted as she and Gabriel watched Walter ram Hamako head against Margret's skull before it shattered to pieces. He quickly threw the puppet to the side and sent a right kick towards her face which sent her flying down the hallway before she skidded to a painful stop.

"Well aren't you reckless" Walter said as he put his jacket on before he quickly span around and sent a swift kick that Gabriel blocked with his left leg.

"You're pretty strong for an old man" Gabriel commented with slight pain in his voice as the force of blocking that kick almost fractured his bone, but he ignored the pain and quickly lowered his leg before he lashed out with a volley of kicks that Walter blocked.

"And you're pretty tough for a young brat" Walter said after he leaned back and watched Gabriel's left shoe fly inches pass his face "But you're still a young brat none-the-less"

Walter said before he began an assault of kicks and punches that rocked Gabriel's body while he gasped out in pain. The last punch Walter threw had more power in it as Gabriel flew off his feet and pass a shocked Lucy before he smashed into a wall which cracked while he slumped down against it.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience miss but it's almost dinner time so I apologize for making this quick" Walter said with an small frown on his face as he looked away from his watch.

He flicked his left wrist and held a kitchen knife in his hand before disappearing from Lucy's view which made her spin her knives around and get ready to block whatever attack he was planning to do.

Her eyes suddenly widen in shock as she saw a figure in the corner of her eyes go pass her before sharp pain covered her entire body.

_I can't believe he just beat us without even trying _Lucy thought as she felt her knives fall from her hands, blood seep and cover the ground from the many fresh cuts that now appeared on her body while she herself began to fall backwards. Nathan's scream of pain rang in her mind while her body crashed on the ground.

_I hope Nathan and Janet are okay. _Was her last thought as her eyelids began to get extremely heavy as she was slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

"Come in" Mr Giovanni said as there was a knock at his door.

"Sir I taken care of the trash and they are now being sorted" Walter said with a calm look on his face while a deadly gleam appeared in his eyes.

Mr Giovanni glanced behind Walter to see his other servants carrying away the unconscious, bruised and bloody crewmates of Janet and Nathan.

"Good work Walter you never disappoint me" Mr Giovanni praised as he took out a cigar and lit it up "And I do believe that it will be time for dinner soon?"

"Yes sir" Walter said as he watched Mr Giovanni exhale smoke.

"Let someone else handle that I want you to make sure the trash stays in the garbage until sundown" Mr Giovanni said as he watched Walter nod his head as he turned around "Oh and Walter feel free to use as much force as you need"

"You're too kind to me sir" Walter said as a sadistic smile began to form on his face as he left the office and made his way to the servants quarters to get someone else to handle dinner before he headed to where Mr Giovanni keeps his garage.

* * *

**What did you guys think about this Chapter? Anyways as always thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **


End file.
